Un asunto de estado
by leontinees
Summary: Después de que los hermanos de Gaara decidieran por su propio bien y el de Suna que se casara, una kunoichi de la Hoja es elegida y el matrimonio es arreglado. ¿Pueden Ino y Gaara encontrar el amor a pesar de las circunstancias?
1. Prólogo

**UN ASUNTO DE ESTADO**

_Este fanfic **NO ES MÍO**, recibí permiso del autor para traducirlo desde el inglés.  
_

**Título original:**_ A MATTER OF STATE_

**Autor original:** _SHELVES-IN-THE-CLOSET_

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Kankuro miró fijamente a su hermano a través del escritorio de Kazekage. Gaara iba yendo entre papeles, deteniéndose por primera vez en un rato para frotarse los ojos o la cabeza y suspirar. Kankuro estaba fascinado. Aunque habían pasado años desde que la personalidad de Gaara había tomado un giro para mejor después de su lucha con ese mocoso Uzumaki, y desde que Shukaku había sido extraído, Kankuro todavía encontraba la visión de Gaara pacíficamente trabajando increíblemente interesante.

Gaara suspiró una vez más antes de mirar a su hermano mayor, que estaba mirándole fijamente desde su silla en el otro lado del escritorio.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kankuro? – preguntó Gaara.

Aunque ya no fuese más un asesino de sangre fría, Gaara todavía no era la más sociable criatura. Kankuro se ahorró el trabajo de explicarse cuando Temari interrumpió, con los brazos llenos de todavía más pergaminos para Gaara para revisar. Gaara la miró con ojos suplicantes, pero ella sólo se rió y los dejó sobre el escritorio de su hermano menor, antes de dejarse caer en la silla al lado de Kankuro.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Temari preguntó a Kankuro casualmente.

- No mucho. Tengo otra cita con esa chica del mercado esta noche – se encogió de hombros Kankuro.

- ¿Vas en serio? – preguntó Temari esperanzada.

- Nah, no estoy listo para comprometerme, no por mucho tiempo – Kankuro sonrió anchamente – Soy un espíritu libre; lugares a los que ir, cosas por ver, gente para hacer-

Temari rápidamente palmeó a su hermano en el brazo.

- Eres imposible – dijo en una voz que dejaba saber que esta discusión era vieja, y ella estaba resignada a su destino como la hermana mayor de un pervertido.

Gaara miró por encima de los papeles y se aclaró la garganta.

- Ejem, algunos aquí estamos intentando trabajar - dijo un poco petulante.

Sus hermanos mayores le ignoraron, y continuaron charlando sobre sus vidas amorosas. Finalmente, Gaara cerró el libro que había estado ojeando con un sonoro chasquido que hizo a Temari y Kankuro saltar en sus asientos, y entonces giraron lentamente sus cabezas para encararle con los ojos muy abiertos.

- A pesar de lo fascinantes que son vuestras vidas sociales, yo estoy intentando terminar con este papeleo, así que si no os importaría tener esta conversación en algún otro lugar... - entonó Gaara, mirando fijamente a sus hermanos con su patentada mirada mortífera.

Desgraciadamente, la mirada mortífera había perdido su efectividad en sus irritantes hermanos debido al uso excesivo. Temari agitó su mano en un gesto como para ahuyentarle, mientras Kankuro simplemente rompió a reír otra vez. En serio, ¿cuál era el punto de ser Kazekage si ni siquiera tus propios hermanos te escuchaban?

- Gaara, necesitas tener vida social - dijo Temari en ese "Yo-soy-tu-hermana-mayor-y-sé-lo-que-es-mejor-para-ti-así-que-escúchame-¿de-acuerdo?" tono de voz - Todo lo que haces últimamente es trabajar.

Los ojos de Kankuro se iluminaron, era obvio que acababa de tener una increíble y genial idea (al menos en su opinión). Gaara, de cualquier manera, prefirió ignorar a su hermano y responder al comentario de Temari.

- Eso es porque hay mucho trabajo por hacer - refunfuñó - Ser el Kazekage no es exactamente fácil, sabes.

- ¿Sabes lo que necesita él realmente? - Kankuro decidió hablar, incapaz de contener su regocijo por su gran idea.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Temari, dándose la vuelta para encararle con un evidente interés.

- Necesita una chica - dijo Kankuro con voz práctica.

Los ojos de Gaara se apartaron al instante del libro que había vuelto a leer detenidamente.

- ¿Qué? - graznó.

- En realidad, Kankuro podría haber dado en el clavo con eso... - dijo Temari pensativamente.

- Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tumbarte, y toda la tensión que estás soportando simplemente desaparec- ¡AY! - chilló Kankuro, cortado por un buen golpe del abanico de Temari en la cabeza.

- Eso no es lo que quería decir - dijo Temari, mirando con odio a Kankuro furiosamente - Gaara es lo suficientemente mayor y debería estar buscando una esposa.

El silencio la respondió, mientras sus dos hermanos menores la miraban como si hubiera dicho que Shukaku en realidad había sido un amistoso y viejo demonio, que nunca le hizo ningún daño a nadie.

- P-pero vosotros dos sois mayores que yo, y no estáis casados - señaló Gaara apresuradamente.

Temari resopló.

- Ocurre que yo estoy en una relación muy seria, y Shikamaru y yo únicamente no nos sentimos preparados para dar ese paso todavía.

- ¿Y tú esperas que yo-?

- Yo, por otra parte - le interrumpió Kankuro - estoy en varias relaciones, y no siento la menor inclinación de estropear las cosas justo ahora. Soy perfectamente feliz.

- ¿Entonces por qué yo-?

- Además - dijo Temari con una malvada sonrisa - tú eres el Kazekage. Se espera que te cases, incluso si es solo por el bien del estado. Ningún momento como el presente.

- Pero yo- Gaara intentó una vez más expresar su opinión acerca del asunto.

- Bien, entonces está decidido - sonrió Temari malignamente.

Gaara estaba mudo.

- ¿Así que, con quién piensas que debería casarse? - preguntó Kankuro en el incómodo silencio que siguió a su anterior conversación.

- Hum... bueno, nadie que se haya citado contigo, eso podría traer complicaciones - dijo Temari pensativa.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Kankuro, aparentando estar atento por primera vez en su vida - En realidad, probablemente no debería casarse con nadie de la Arena en absoluto.

- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

- Bueno, como Kazekage tiene la oportunidad de hacer una alianza política con su matrimonio, lo cual es algo que deberíamos tener en cuenta viendo que no somos la más fuerte de las villas, y todavía no nos hemos recuperado completamente del daño que Orochimaru nos infligió mientras pretendía ser Kazekage. Además, la gente aquí aún puede ser un poco... hum, _tímida_ alrededor de Gaara, con todos sus adorables recuerdos de infancia sobre él. Oh, y podría ser una gran presión para ti encontrar una chica decente aquí con la que yo no haya salido ya. Además, esas kunoichis de la Hoja son calientes - Kankuro sonrió maliciosamente, salvándose a sí mismo de otro golpe del abanico de Temari al añadir - y una alianza más fuerte con la Hoja únicamente puede beneficiarnos ahora mismo.

- Un punto para ti - concedió Temari.

- ¿No tengo yo algo que decir en esto? - gimoteó Gaara, sonando muchísimo como alguien de cinco años más que el líder de una villa ninja.

- No - dijo Temari, antes de pillar a su bebé hermano decaído y con un aspecto preocupado - Mira Gaara, realmente creo que esto será bueno para ti. Confía en nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Estando asustado más allá de toda creencia, Gaara sostuvo la visión de su hermana por unos pocos segundos antes de asentir casi imperceptiblemente.

- Estupendo - sonrió ella - Me marcho para hablar al consejo sobre esto, entonces. ¡Estarán encantados!

Se giró y salió de la habitación, llevando a Kankuro consigo mientras él desvariaba sobre las kunoichis de la Hoja.

- Y está esa chica pelirosa, aunque es salvaje y pega demasiado fuerte. Oh, y esa chica con los dos moños en el cabello, gran cuerpo. Y cómo podría olvidarlo, esa absolutamente preciosa rubia...

La puerta calló las disertaciones de Kankuro, escondiendo su casi babeante cara a Gaara y envolviendo la oficina una vez más en el silencio. Por fin, podía trabajar. Recogiendo el libro una vez más, Gaara regresó su atención a su tarea original.

Desafortunadamente, toda su paz mental había sido brutalmente destrozada, y trabajar era ahora imposible. Maldita sea. Honestamente, tú habrías pensado que había algunas cosas que tenía que decir. _Él_ era el Kazekage después de todo.


	2. La decisión

**La decisión:**

Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio, sus dedos masajeando sus sienes con cansancio. Qué no haría ella por algo de sake justo ahora, quizás... Shizune escogió ese momento para entrar y comprobar su progreso. Fue como si esa chica tuviera un radar o algo, haciéndole casi imposible a Tsunade beber mientras trabajaba. Otra vez, ¿por qué aceptó el puesto de Hokage?

- ¿Lo has decidido ya? - preguntó Shizune con curiosidad.

- No es como si tuviese muchas opciones para el asunto, ¿cierto? Necesitamos esto tanto como ellos. Una alianza más fuerte con la Arena es exactamente lo que necesitamos ahora mismo. Eso detendría a aquellos que piensan que pueden aprovecharse de nosotros, solamente porque apenas nos acabamos de recobrar completamente de la invasión del Sonido.

Seguro, la invasión había sido hace años, pero la clase de pérdidas que habían afrontado tomaba generaciones restaurarlas, no años.

- ¿Quién? - inquirió Shizune silenciosamente.

Tsunade suspiró derrotada.

- No lo sé, esto no es algo que quiera pedirle a alguien hacer a la ligera. La persona equivocada podría ser desastrosa para nosotros, o para ellos, y además no es una cosa fácil de pedir.

- ¿Cuándo es que viene la delegación de Suna? - preguntó Shizune.

- En cualquier momento - respondió Tsunade.

Habla del diablo, y él aparece. En ese momento hubo un cortés golpe en la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, y un oficial menor asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Hokage-sama? - dijo respetuosamente - La delegada de Suna ha llegado. ¿Puedo hacerla pasar?

Tsunade asintió cansinamente antes de enderezar su espalda y recoger el material disperso de su escritorio. No querría que otras villas vieran toda esa información.

Temari tomó aire profundamente para calmarse a sí misma, antes de caminar al interior de la oficina de la Hokage. Esto iba a ser una extraña conversación para ambos bandos; matrimonios concertados, aunque todavía practicados, definitivamente no eran más la norma. Avanzando, se sentó en la silla enfrente de la Hokage; era extraño cuán similar era y cuán completamente diferente era esta oficina de la de su hermano. La disposición era la misma, pero estaba llena de libros y pergaminos y otras cosas, que terminaban haciéndola ver mucho más pequeña que la oficina prácticamente vacía de su hermano. ¿Tal vez debiera hacer que Gaara personalizara su espacio un poquito más?

- Así que... - comenzó la Hokage, trayendo los pensamientos de Temari de vuelta a la misión entre manos.

- Así que... - dijo Temari con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella podía ver que la mujer parada detrás de la Hokage, probablemente su asistente, estaba soportando con una sonrisa la incapacidad de las dos mujeres para abordar el tema. Shizune se aclaró la garganta.

- Una alianza más fuerte, ¿no? - inquirió Tsunade.

Temari tragó y se preparó para lanzarse a un discurso sobre los beneficios para ambas naciones. Tsunade ondeó una mano hacia la chica para indicarle que no había terminado todavía.

- No voy a contradecirte, esto es en realidad un concepto equitativo. Simplemente me estaba preguntando, ¿cómo demonios hiciste que el Kazekage estuviera de acuerdo con esto?

La cara de Temari se partió con una sonrisa. El hielo había sido roto, y las tres mujeres todas visiblemente relajadas.

- En realidad fue idea de Kankuro - admitió Temari - Gaara... bueno, él es tan solitario. Kankuro pensó que sería bueno para él tener a alguien, y toda la cosa simplemente creció desde ahí. En cuanto nos dimos cuenta de las implicaciones políticas, Gaara no pudo rehusar exactamente. Él haría cualquier cosa por su villa.

Tsunade únicamente asintió, comprendiendo.

- Con tal de que el Kazekage no se oponga completamente a la idea... Me gustaría poder agarrarme a alguna esperanza de que la chica que envío pudiera encontrar el amor. Condenar a una de mis kunoichis a una vida sin amor, atada a un hombre que no siente nada por ella, no es algo que quiera hacer.

- Comprendo tu dilema. Me encantaría si Gaara pudiera tener realmente una relación amorosa. Creo que, quizás con la chica adecuada, haya una oportunidad.

- Lo que nos lleva al problema real - suspiró Tsunade - No sé mucho acerca de tu hermano, pero conozco a mis kunoichis. Vamos a comparar notas.

Temari asintió con la cabeza, y las dos se dedicaron al negocio. Cuando tomaron un descanso para beber algo de té un rato más tarde, Tsunade estaba comenzando a sentir que toda esa cosa era un poco desesperada.

- Mi decisión original fue Hinata Hyuuga - admitió Tsunade - Por razones puramente políticas. Como una Hyuuga el matrimonio conllevaría mucha influencia política, y como ya no es la heredera de su padre, no sería capaz de objetar. Sin embargo, basado en lo que me has dicho sobre tu hermano...

- Hinata es demasiado tímida - la interrumpió Temari con una pequeña sonrisa - Conozco a tus kunoichis bastante bien, Ino me ha presentado a la mayoría de ellas, y salimos a veces cuando estoy aquí y Shikamaru está ocupado.

- Por supuesto - dijo Tsunade con una leve sonrisa - Sí, Hinata sería demasiado reservada y Gaara nunca tomaría la iniciativa. No puedo pedirle eso a Hinata, y no creo que sea lo que quieres para tu hermano.

Temari agitó su cabeza en conformidad.

- Así que necesitamos a alguien enérgica, pero bondadosa y cálida. Alguien confiada pero considerada, alguien que sea suficientemente testaruda como para sacar a Gaara de su falta de emociones...

Tsunade se desvaneció en cuanto ambas mujeres se miraron la una a la otra en shock.

- Ino - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Era la conclusión obvia, Ino usualmente tenía su forma de pensar y una clara fuerza de voluntad. Si ella quería que el Kazekage se enamorara de ella, él lo tendría difícil para resistirse, incluso siendo el escaso emotivo Gaara.

- Ella todavía podría estar colgada por Sasuke, creo - dijo Tsunade.

No estaba segura de estar preparada para sacrificar a una de sus más fuertes kunoichis para Suna. Por otra parte, Ino definitivamente no se asustaría de Gaara, y era una de las pocas kunoichis (probablemente la única en su grupo de edad) que no rechazaría la idea.

Temari agitó la cabeza.

- Shikamaru habla mucho de ella, ellos son los mejores amigos. Por como lo dice, a ella nunca le gustó realmente Sasuke, para empezar.

Tsunade arqueó una ceja, pensando. Ahora esa era una interesante idea.

- Me gustaría la opinión de Shikamaru en esto, en realidad. Nadie conoce a Ino tan bien como él - decidió no añadir que si ella enviaba a Ino fuera sin su permiso, entonces probablemente él renunciaría como protesta y Konoha estaría perdida sin su estratega.

Shizune fue y habló al guardia de afuera de la puerta el traer a Shikamaru a la conferencia, y el grupo se sentó en silencio mientras esperaban su llegada. Cuando Shikamaru Nara entró a la oficina de Tsunade ni diez minutos más tarde, fue sorprendido al ver a su novia sentada enfrente de la Hokage; no había tenido idea que ella iba a estar en la ciudad. Su mirada se estrechó mientras ganduleaba por la habitación y ocupaba la silla vacante. Algo estaba pasando.

- Estamos atendiendo una interesante petición de Suna - le dijo Tsunade a Shikamaru, decidiendo ir directa al grano - Bueno, algo así.

Shikamaru simplemente la miró fijamente, esperando que continuase.

- Ha venido a nuestra atención que una alianza más fuerte entre nuestras dos villas sería beneficioso.

Shikamaru asintió, pero su mirada se estrechó más aún mientras intentaba comprender adónde iba esto.

- Debido a esto, hemos decidido que el Kazekage se casará con una kunoichi de la Hoja - terminó Tsunade.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se ensancharon, y casi se cayó de la silla por el shock. Temari suprimió una risita tonta. Shikamaru le reservó una rápida mirada de odio, antes de redirigir su vista a la Hokage.

- ¿Y yo estoy aquí porque...? - inquirió Shikamaru, y entonces su cerebro finalmente captó la situación, y se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando - Queréis enviar a Ino, ¿no? - preguntó, pero no era una pregunta realmente.

Las mujeres estuvieron un poco sorprendidas de lo rápido que él había caído en la cuenta de su plan.

- ¿Cómo...? - preguntó Tsunade, olvidando temporalmente que él era un genio con un coeficiente intelectual de +200.

- Es la única opción viable - él se encogió de hombros - Si no fuerais a enviarla a ella, estaríais haciendo una decisión estúpida. Además, es la única razón por la que me habríais llamado aquí. Yo conozco a Ino probablemente mejor que nadie, excepto quizás Chouji - concedió.

- Así que, ¿piensas que ella es la elección correcta? - preguntó Temari, curiosa.

- Sí - dijo simplemente Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué hay de Sasuke? - inquirió Tsunade dudosa.

Shikamaru bufó.

- ¿Qué hay de Sasuke? - preguntó él.

- ¿No tiene ella algo con él? - preguntó la Hokage.

Después de que el Uchiha traidor había regresado, las cosas habían vuelto rápidamente a la rutina de la vieja época. No parecía importar que los años habían pasado desde que sus fangirls le habían visto por última vez, o que él los traicionara a ellos y a su villa. De acuerdo, él había expiado sus pecados, pero aun así... Shikamaru únicamente arqueó una ceja y le sostuvo la vista.

- ¿Realmente piensas que Ino gastaría todo ese tiempo persiguiendo a un chico al que nunca le ha gustado? En realidad, ¿piensas verdaderamente que ella no le habría tenido ya, si realmente le quisiera? Pareces olvidar que esa chica es la maestra de máscaras y engaños. Ciertamente, no deberías olvidarlo, tú eres la única que la envía a todas _aquellas_ misiones.

La desaprobación en su tono era clara, y Tsunade tuvo la gracia de mostrarse un poco avergonzada. Ella podía haber tomado un poco de ventaja acerca de la absoluta dedicación de Ino a su villa, pero era la Hokage e hizo lo que sintió que era necesario para proteger a su gente. El buen ver de Ino y su aptitud natural la hicieron perfecta para... bueno, solamente significaba que comparada con algunas de las otras cosas que la Hokage había pedido, esto podía no parecer tan malo.

Sintiendo que Tsunade reconocía su desaprobación, Shikamaru continuó.

- Ella y Sasuke tienen un acuerdo, se remonta a la academia. No hay nada entre ellos y nunca lo hubo. A pesar de su naturaleza extrovertida, hay cosas que Ino las ve como personales. Ella sabe que es en su propio interés no dejar que la gente vea cómo trabaja ella realmente. ¿No se supone que la subestimación es la mayor arma de una kunoichi?

- Está bien, está bien, has mostrado tu punto - masculló Tsunade - ¿Así que podrás...?

Shikamaru tan sólo bufó otra vez.

- No voy a pedírselo, me gustan mis tímpanos intactos, gracias. Además, sabes que ella pone mucho peso en mis decisiones. Si ella va, va a estar basado en una decisión personal.

La amenaza velada era clara. Si Tsunade intentaba presionar a Ino en esto, Shikamaru haría seguro que viviera un infierno para pagar.

- Estupendo, haz mi vida difícil - refunfuñó Tsunade, mientras escondía una pequeña sonrisa.

Siempre la hacía sentir bien ver la fuerza de los vínculos entre sus ninjas, incluso si algunas veces eso significaba que le dieran problemas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino Yamanaka, la kunoichi en cuestión, estaba pasando el día trabajando en la floristería de su familia. Algo acerca de trabajar con flores siempre la tranquilizaba, le gustaba saber que podía cuidar de esas hermosas plantas, y arreglarlas y hacerlas más bonitas. La belleza era importante para Ino. No porque fuese vanidosa (bueno, sí era un poco vanidosa). Mayormente pensaba que era porque ella sabía que no importaba lo mucho que la gente lo negara, las apariencias importan.

La campana en la puerta sonó, y ella rápidamente dio el toque final a las flores que estaba arreglando antes de girarse para saludar al cliente.

- Hola y bienvenido a... - el tono profesional cambió a uno fácilmente amistoso cuando vio quién era - Oh, hey Sakura. ¿Qué hay?

- Hey, Ino - dijo Sakura.

Ella sonaba preocupada y un poco triste, así que Ino supo inmediatamente que lo que sea que fuese, era importante. Ino caminó hacia la puerta y le dio la vuelta al cartel de "Cerrado", mientras conducía a Sakura al cuarto de atrás y se sentaban sobre unos embalajes vacíos.

- Okay, frentona - dijo Ino - Suéltalo.

Sakura se veía incómoda y rehusó encontrarse con los ojos de Ino. Angustiada, la rubia se movió para sentarse al lado de su amiga y tentativamente colocó una mano en su espalda.

- ¿Qué es? Puedes decírmelo, Sakura - dijo.

- E-es sólo que... probablemente nada de mi incumbencia, pero vi... - Sakura empezó a dar rodeos acerca del tema que había venido a discutir.

Ino esperó pacientemente, no teniendo una pista de adónde esta conversación estaba yendo.

- Estaba buscando en tus documentos médicos... - dijo Sakura finalmente, después de una pausa para reponerse - y observé que algunas cosas estaban marcadas como confidencial. Me doy cuenta ahora que no debería haber mirado, pero...

Ino se contuvo de gritarle a la chica pelirosada. Ella no había pretendido entrometerse, y si no perdía la compostura completamente, sería agradable tener a alguien con quien hablarlo. Las únicas personas que lo sabían hasta ahora eran la Hokage (obviamente) y Shikamaru, y Chouji probablemente lo suponía.

- No lo pensaba, no lo sabía. Lo lamento tanto, Ino... - chilló Sakura.

- Está bien, frentona - dijo Ino, dándole golpecitos reconfortantes en la espalda - Está bien, en serio.

- ¿Pero cómo lo haces? - preguntó Sakura, muy abiertos los ojos - Si Tsunade me enviara a una misión de seducción... no creo que pudiera.

- Y es por eso que no fuiste requerida - dijo Ino terminantemente - Mira, algunas veces es la única forma de conseguir información, o acercarse lo suficiente para matar a alguien. Yo haría cualquier cosa para proteger esta villa. Si tú tuvieras, estoy segura de que podrías también, pero no tienes así que no te preocupes.

- Pensaba que ese tipo de misiones eran un mito - admitió Sakura.

- Lo son mayormente - Ino se encogió de hombros - Es el último recurso, y para ser sincera, no hay muchos que puedan conseguirlas.

- Entonces, eso significa que tú has... - no encontrando una forma educada de pronunciar su pregunta, la voz de Sakura se fue apagando.

- No - dijo Ino, con un amago de sonrisa en su cara - Soy buena, y mi jutsu de control mental realmente ayuda. Tan pronto como cometen el error de tenerme a solas, BAM!, son míos - y aquí cerró de golpe el puño contra la palma de su mano, pero repentinamente, la sonrisa cayó de su cara - He sido realmente afortunada - admitió.

Sakura le sonrió débilmente.

- Yo... eso me hace sentir mejor - dijo - El pensarte sacrificando eso... nadie debería tener que hacerlo.

- Bueno, ahora que tenemos este lío totalmente solucionado, ¿qué tal si te animas un poco, eh? - preguntó Ino animadamente.

- Sí - dijo Sakura, limpiándose los ojos con el brazo.

Las chicas regresaron al frente de la tienda. Antes de que Sakura se marchase, se giró hacia Ino.

- Ino - dijo ella silenciosamente, la rubia la miró con curiosidad - Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, tú sabes... acerca de estas cosas, estoy aquí para ti.

- Gracias, Sakura - dijo Ino suavemente - Eso ayuda. Shikamaru no es el mejor confidente para esa clase de cosas.

- ¿Shikamaru? ¿En serio? - preguntó Sakura, su pequeña sonrisa extendiéndose hasta ser una sonrisa completa.

Ino asintió y las dos chicas rompieron a reír tontamente, antes de que Sakura alzase su mano en una despedida final y abandonara la floristería.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bueno, ciertamente hoy había sido un día interesante, reflexionó Ino mientras cerraba la tienda por ese día y empezaba a dirigirse a su pequeño apartamento. Realmente, no había planeado que nadie más descubriera ese particular aspecto de su vida, pero tenía que admitir que estaba como contenta de que Sakura lo supiera. Significaba una persona menos a la que tenía que mentir, y aunque las mentiras eran parte de la vida de cualquier shinobi (y para una incluso mejor extensión, de toda kunoichi) ella todavía las odiaba.

Unos pocos bloques antes de alcanzar su complejo de apartamentos, oyó una voz familiar llamando su nombre. Volteándose para confirmar sus sospechas, vio a Temar corriendo a través de las atestadas calles. Ino se detuvo mientras esperaba a que su compañera rubia la atrapase.

- Hey, Temari - dijo Ino con una sonrisa de bienvenida - No sabía que ibas a estar en la ciudad. Shikamaru no dijo nada, probablemente te quería toda para él - se burló.

Temari se sonrojó un poco, pero agitó la cabeza.

- No, fue casi en el último minuto, él no tenía ni idea. Yo tenía que venir a hablar con la Hokage.

Ino se tensó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué está mal? - preguntó.

Temari se rió un poco nerviosamente.

- ¿Mal? Nada está mal. Solamente estábamos... trabajando en cómo estrechar la alianza - dijo.

Algo le parecía fuera de lugar a Ino, pero rápidamente dejó ese pensamiento a un lado.

- Eso es bueno. ¿Quieres pillar algo de cena conmigo? Tengo algunas sobras decentes en mi apartamento.

- Me encantaría, pero la Hokage quiere verte, es bastante urgente - dijo Temari disculpándose.

- Estupendo - dijo Ino malhumoradamente, mientras su estómago rezongaba en protesta.

Las dos kunoichis giraron para dirigirse a la oficina de la Hokage juntas.

Ino entró a la oficina de la Hokage, y fue tan sólo levemente sorprendida cuando Temari la siguió adentro. Por lo menos eso significaba que no era una de _aquellas_ misiones. A pesar de lo ligeramente que había hablado de ellas con Sakura, realmente todavía la molestaban. ¿Quizás tenía que ir a Suna por un tiempo, o quizás Temari se quedaría aquí? Cualquiera de las dos podía ser divertida. Ella tenía que admitir que ir a Suna podría ser interesante, podía hacer un cambio de escenario y los hermanos de Temari eran bastante monos. No que ella fuese a pedirle al Kazekage, pero Kankuro era divertido para salir con él. Él estaba constantemente haciéndole proposiciones deshonestas, y se había convertido en algo como un juego entre ellos.

Las dos rubias se sentaron frente a la Hokage y esperaron a que comenzara el encuentro. Tsunade tuvo que contener un suspiro cuando Temari e Ino se sentaron frente a ella. Una parte de ella había esperado que quizás Temari no encontraría a Ino hasta un poco más tarde, entonces ella podría haber aplazado esto. No es que eso hubiera sido particularmente beneficioso... Tomando mentalmente una honda inspiración y cuadrando los hombros, Tsunade puso a Ino al corriente de la situación.

- Primero necesito hacer hincapié en que esto es una petición Ino, no una misión - comenzó.

La confusión llenó los ojos azules de Ino, mientras intentaba comprender lo que Tsunade le estaba pidiendo.

- Para fortalecer los lazos entre Konoha y Suna, ha sido decidido que arreglaremos un matrimonio entre el Kazekage y una kunoichi de la Hoja.

El silencio la saludó mientras Ino la miraba fijamente, en blanco.

- De acuerdo... ¿entonces para qué me necesitáis? - preguntó Ino cuidadosamente.

Tsunade mantuvo en ella una mirada de incredulidad. Para una brillante chica como Ino, seguro se olvidaba de lo obvio algunas veces. Sin embargo, éste no era el tipo de cosa que uno espera que le pidan alguna vez. Tsunade se conformó simplemente con arquearle una ceja a Ino, y esperar a que ella lo pillara. Algunas cosas eran mucho menos incómodas cuando se explicaban no verbalmente.

Ino miró fijamente a su Hokage mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ser dicho. ¿Un matrimonio concertado? Pobre chica. ¡Aquéllos ya casi nunca se practicaban! Quién le hubiera dicho que otra vez lo eran (sí, y con una kunoichi de la Hoja)... hey, espera un minuto.

- ¿QUÉ? - chilló Ino.

Afortunadamente, las otras ocupantes de la habitación la conocían bien, y tan pronto como la habían visto abrir la boca, sus manos fueron rápidamente colocadas sobre sus orejas. Incluso así, su volumen fue casi doloroso. Esa chica sabía cómo gritar.

Mirando las estremecidas caras a su alrededor, Ino respiró firmemente, con el shock todavía claramente escrito sobre sus facciones. Recordándose a sí misma que estaba en la oficina de su Hokage y ahora no era el momento, Ino se prometió una agradable y larga sesión para despotricar más tarde. Ahora mismo necesitaba pensar.

- ¿Estaría en lo correcto si asumo que pretendes enviarme a mí? - preguntó, jugando el rol de una kunoichi profesional perfectamente.

Temari no pudo contener un leve escalofrío. Ella no quería que Ino hiciera esto si iba a ser así al respecto... Tsunade leyó la expresión facial de Temari y retornó su atención a Ino, quien estaba prácticamente de pie para atender. Bueno, todo lo que uno puede mientras todavía permanece sentado.

- No estás siendo forzada a hacer esto, Ino. Nosotras únicamente queremos que hagas esto si honestamente piensas que hay una oportunidad para que funcione - advirtió Tsunade.

El silencio llenó la habitación mientras ellas le daban tiempo a Ino para pensar bien las cosas. Ino estaba hecha pedazos, mordió su labio inferior mientras su mente comenzaba rápidamente a organizarse alrededor de este nuevo pensamiento. Si decidía aceptar esto, nada sería lo mismo otra vez. Por el lado bueno, ella iría a Suna, tan sólo un poquito más permanentemente de lo que planeó; también significaría que estaría libre de las misiones de seducción que odiaba (bueno, mayormente libre, tendría que tratar con Gaara pero no le daba la impresión de ser del tipo que toma ventaja). No podría flirtear con otros chicos nunca más, y esa era una parte divertida de su vida que añoraría. Por otra parte, se enfrentaría a un poco de desafío. ¿Quería ella poner a prueba sus habilidades contra el frío emotivo Gaara del Desierto? Podía ser divertido. Y si no ella, ¿quién?

- Hey, no os preocupéis - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Quién mejor para el trabajo? El Kazekage no sabrá lo que le espera.

Sus labios se retorcieron en una sonrisita maliciosa, y su voz fue una vez más llenada con la confianza que todo el mundo tenía asociada a Ino Yamanaka.


	3. El encuentro

**El encuentro:**

Gaara dirigió la mirada hacia su reflejo, en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía la puerta del armario en su habitación temporal de Konoha. Se sentía un poco raro, casi mareado. Temari había vuelto a Suna hacía poco más de una semana con una auto-satisfecha sonrisa maligna, y anunció que todo estaba arreglado. Solamente se había ido por tres días, y suponiendo que gastó por lo menos un día con su novio, eso significaba que todo había sido resuelto bastante rápido. Demasiado rápido, él no estaba listo.

Cuando finalmente se había armado de suficiente valor como para preguntarle a su hermana con quién iba a casarse (incluso ahora la pregunta todavía parecía rara), ella había sonreído ampliamente.

- Ella es perfecta - había declarado.

Ahora Gaara respetaba las decisiones de su hermana, y tenerla proclamando que una chica era perfecta para él fue un poco desconcertante. No había pensado realmente que alguna chica podría ser perfecta para él, ni siquiera había pensado nunca que podía tener una relación con alguien. La gente estaba demasiado asustada. Suspiró, su hermana estaba probablemente equivocada, o simplemente demasiado entusiasmada sobre todo el plan para pensar claramente

- ¿Quién es? - había interrumpido Kankuro, curioso.

- Ino Yamanaka - había respondido Temari con su sonrisa maliciosa todavía pegada a su cara.

- ¿La rubia? - había preguntado Kankuro, sonando asombrado - ¡Ni hablar! Yo... ah, quiero decir, ¡hablar de ir, Gaara! - girando hacia su hermano menor con un poco de lascivia, añadió en una voz más silenciosa que Temari no escucharía - ¡Esa chica está buenísima! Bastardo con suerte.

Gaara se había sentido ruborizar con un ligero tono de rojo, no acostumbrado a este tipo de atención, incluso por parte de sus hermanos.

- Partimos a Konoha en una semana para que puedas conocerla - les había informado Temari - Pasaremos una semana allí para que puedas estar al corriente, y luego tendremos la ceremonia de esponsales. Después de eso nos dirigiremos hasta aquí para la boda - Temari se detuvo para sonreír tristemente y limpiarse una falsa lágrima del ojo - Pensar que mi hermano bebé ha crecido y va a casarse en dos semanas...

- ¿Qué? - había preguntado Gaara, conmocionado - Dos semanas, pero... eso es tan pronto...

- ¿Por qué perder el tiempo? - había dicho Kankuro un poco lascivamente.

Suspirando, Gaara llevó su mente de vuelta al presente. Estaba en su camino el conocer a Ino y sus padres ahora. Intentó recordar algo acerca de ella, pero realmente, no había sido la persona más sociable en su última visita a la Hoja durante los exámenes chuunin. En realidad, había intentado matar a la mayoría de sus amigos. Recordó que ella era mona y que había cortado su cabello en un intento bastante inteligente de aplastar a esa molesta chica pelirosa... A la que él habría matado si no hubiera sido por Naruto, pero hombre, ¿alguna vez había sido ella una quejica? Contando con que Sakura ayudó a salvar su vida y lo había tenido mejor, así que probablemente debería ser un poco más agradable con Ino.

Eso es, agradable. Tenía que ser agradable no sólo con Ino, sino con todos sus amigos y su familia. Él realmente no quería que la mujer con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida le odiara.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino se situó delante del espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación, volteando críticamente de lado a lado mientras examinaba su apariencia. Este encuentro se suponía que iba a ser informal, por lo que ella llevaba su habitual traje morado, ¿pero tal vez debería intentar algo un poco más sofisticado? No, necesitaba estar relajada y cómoda alrededor de él, o de otra forma él nunca se relajaría alrededor de ella. Rápidamente mirándose una última vez, colocó eficientemente su largo cabello en su habitual alta cola de caballo antes de salir de su apartamento y dirigirse a la casa de sus padres. Después de recogerlos, se dirigirían todos a la oficina de la Hokage para conocer al Kazekage y sus hermanos.

Oh, esto iba a ser tan incómodo...

Tsunade se sentó detrás de su escritorio, viendo a los tres ninjas de arena nerviosamente de pie delante de ella. Temari realmente no parecía nerviosa, más bien auto-satisfecha. Sólo mostró su preocupación por las rápidas miradas que le seguía enviando a Gaara, como para asegurarse a sí misma de que él todavía estaba allí y cumpliendo con el plan. El nerviosismo de Kankuro era tal vez mejor interpretado como incomodidad, él había coqueteado con Ino un montón en el pasado, y ahora que iba a ser presentada oficialmente a su hermano menor como su futura esposa... ¿cómo demonios se suponía que debía reaccionar a eso? En cuanto a Gaara... bueno, digamos que no era a menudo cuando uno tenía que ver al Kazekage moviéndose nerviosamente. Sus manos retorcían su túnica, o llegaban arriba para comprobar su cabello, y sus pies estaban constantemente cambiándose de un lado a otro. Si Tsunade no hubiera estado igual de preocupada, el espectáculo habría sido cómico, ahora simplemente aumentaba su ansiedad.

Finalmente se abrió la puerta para revelar a la familia Yamanaka. En cuanto entraron en la habitación, Tsunade pudo decir que Inoichi no estaba complacido. Ella había esperado algo como esto, por supuesto, Inoichi Yamanaka siempre había sido muy protector con su única hija. No le gustaba que ella tuviera que tener un matrimonio concertado, no le gustaba que ella iba a tener que mudarse a Sunagakure. Lo que es más importante, no le gustaba que el hombre con el que su hija se iba a casar fuese un ex-asesino en serie que había sido previamente certificado como demente.

Innecesario decir que sus objeciones no eran infundadas. Sin embargo, desde la extracción de Shukaku, Gaara no había matado excepto cuando fue necesario, y conseguir un par de horas de sueño había ayudado con la locura. Tsunade no vio la solicitud como irracional, y como Ino había decidido aceptarla, Inoichi únicamente iba a tener que asimilarlo (preferiblemente sin miradas odiosas hacia el Kazekage como ésa).

Tsunade, que actuaba como intermediario para este matrimonio, inmediatamente decidió que ahora sería un buen momento para hacer las presentaciones formales. Se levantó y se movió hasta quedar entre los dos grupos, enviando una mirada de fastidio a Inoichi en el camino.

- Kazekage-sama, me permito presentar a los Yamanaka. Inoichi, el cabeza del clan; su esposa, y su hija Ino. Yamanaka-san, este es Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de la Villa Oculta de la Arena, y sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro - aquí Tsunade se detuvo para tomar gentilmente la mano de Ino y adelantarla - Gaara, tu futura esposa - dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza respetuosamente.

Ino se flexionó en una reverencia, y Gaara respondió de la misma forma, aunque su reverencia no fue tan baja como la de Ino. En cuanto Ino recuperó su posición vertical se topó con los ojos de Gaara, y las mejillas de ambos resplandecieron ligeramente rojas. Esto era justo tan incómodo como ella había temido.

Después de unos pocos minutos de charla cortés, la madre de Ino sugirió amablemente que ella llevara a Gaara a dar una vuelta por la aldea, ya que no había estado allí en un tiempo. Gaara, después de dispararle una mirada interrogante a Temari, asintió silenciosamente en conformidad y continuó hasta la puerta, la cual dejó caballerosamente abierta para su prometida. En cuanto siguió a Ino afuera de la puerta, no pudo evitar sino notar los pulgares arriba que Kankuro mostraba en su dirección tras sus espaldas. Las comisuras de la boca de Gaara se estremecieron en lo que posiblemente podía pasar como una sonrisa, antes de que la puerta se cerrara y Gaara se voltease para encarar a la rubia kunoichi, esperando por él a pocos pasos más allá en el vestíbulo.

Ella era definitivamente hermosa... de acuerdo, era preciosa. No había forma de negar eso, y su buena apariencia era únicamente acentuada por su animada pero levemente vacilante sonrisa, y buen humor en general. Cuando vio que Gaara estaba listo para continuar, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el vestíbulo, mientras Gaara la seguía unos pocos pasos por detrás (no había sitio para que ellos caminaran uno al lado del otro, a menos que estuviesen incómodamente cerca; bueno, sería incómodo para Gaara, Ino parecía que estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico). Él observó curiosamente la forma en que ella caminaba por el pasillo. Su caminar era más un seductor balanceo, pero no le dio la impresión de que ella lo estuviera haciendo intencionadamente para provocarle; era más como un hábito que ya no notaba.

Definitivamente eso mantuvo sus ojos pegados a su figura, y no advirtió que estaban en el exterior hasta que ella se giró hacia él, con una leve y traviesa mirada en su cara. Ino había estado pensando sobre cómo debería comportarse. ¿Debería tratarle como trataba a los demás? ¿O él preferiría que ella mantuviese la distancia hasta que se conocieran un poco mejor? Realmente, ellos no se conocerían muy bien antes de la boda, se percató; una semana era apenas suficiente. Entonces eso la decidió; además, si él iba a casarse con ella debería ver en qué se estaba metiendo... ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez siendo su normalmente molesta ella misma, le haría abrirse un poco. Funcionaba con todos los demás.

- Así que, Kazekage-sama... - dijo ella, sus ojos prácticamente bailando - ¿Adónde quieres ir? Konoha en realidad no ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos años.

- Gaara - dijo él calladamente.

- ¿Eh? - Ino inclinó la cabeza a un lado, confundida.

- Por favor, llámame Gaara - sus ojos se centraron en el suelo en cuanto dijo esto - Si... si vamos a estar casados, será realmente incómodo tenerte siempre llamándome Kazekage-sama.

Ino sintió su cara calentarse. Por supuesto. Vaya, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Aun así, era agradable saber que él quería que le llamase por su nombre.

- Por supuesto, Gaara - dijo con una sonrisa genuinamente cálida - Ahora, ¿adónde querías ir?

Gaara estaba desorientado. La única mujer que alguna vez había estado sola con él era su hermana, y... bueno, esta era una situación totalmente diferente. Realmente, él no tenía ni idea de adónde deberían ir.

- Donde sea que tú creas es mejor, Ino-san - dijo Gaara respetuosamente.

De repente Ino se giró de al lado de él directamente enfrente a su cara. Él habría estado desconcertado, pero los ojos de ella se estrecharon en una mirada de fastidio. La ira era una emoción con la que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar, y le colocaba de vuelta en una zona cómoda. Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera comprender por qué cosa ella estaba enfadada...

- Gaara - dijo ella, y su voz era inesperadamente amable, demasiado amable - Si voy a llamarte Gaara, ¿no crees que deberías llamarme Ino? Después de todo, ¿no piensas que es un poco raro ir llamando a tu esposa _-san_?

Gaara tragó sonoramente. Algo en esta rubia era intimidante, incluso si sabía que podría fácilmente vencerla en una pelea.

- Lo siento, Ino - dijo Gaara calladamente.

- Está bien - dijo ella alegremente, en cuanto su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

- _Wah_ - pensó Gaara - _Su humor cambia realmente rápido__._

- Así que Gaara, ¿adónde quieres ir? - preguntó ella por tercera vez.

De repente, su estómago dejó salir un audible gruñido. Ino miró hacia abajo en una aguda vergüenza, sus mejillas ardiendo. Gaara hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contener una sonrisa, ella era bastante mona mirándola cuando se sonrojaba.

- ¿Qué hay si vamos a por algo de comer, Ino? - dijo gentilmente - Estoy bastante hambriento, y no he comido desde que llegamos esta tarde.

La mirada de gratitud en su rostro cuando se encontró con sus ojos le hizo sentir especial, e importante. La gente no solía estar agradecida con él por cualquier cosa.

- Perfecto - dijo ella - Vamos, conozco el lugar perfecto - con lo que le agarró el brazo y empezó a guiarle calle abajo.

Ino no había estado pensando realmente cuando se pegó al brazo del Kazek... de Gaara. Una de sus manos se agarró a él, mientras su otro brazo se envolvía alrededor del suyo. Su mano cogiendo la de él no estaba realmente agarrando la suya, sino que estaba aferrando arena. Por supuesto, pensó ella; su armadura de arena, era de esperar. Incluso con su calabaza a la espalda, él todavía necesitaba su armadura para protegerse, especialmente en otra aldea, incluso si ellos eran aliados. Aun así, una parte de ella deseaba que esa barrera adicional no estuviese allí. Era como un muro, manteniéndola a distancia.

Gaara se desconcertó completamente cuando Ino se prendió de su mano y su brazo. Todavía podía sentir la presión de su agarre, incluso si en realidad no podía sentirla debido a su armadura de arena. Cuando ella aferraba su brazo y su mano así, estaba tan cerca de él... Le hizo sentir incómodo, e instintivamente intentó recuperar su brazo. Ino le sintió intentando soltarse, y sutilmente estrechó su agarre. Si él iba a ser su marido, ¡podía cogerla de la mano cuando caminaban por la calle! Ella giró la cabeza hacia él y arqueó una ceja, con una mirada que era mitad súplica y mitad desafío. Gaara, que no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar con chicas después de todo, fue incapaz de pensar en una respuesta adecuada, y simplemente cedió su brazo al agarre de la kunoichi mientras ella le llevaba por la calle.

El paseo fue pacífico, y la noche era cálida y bella. La tranquilidad del atardecer había relajado a Gaara, a pesar de la cercanía física de la chica rubia. Al menos, estaba comenzando a relajarse hasta que la paz fue brutalmente destrozado.

- ¡GAARA! - exclamó una potente voz desde detrás de ellos.

Ino y Gaara se detuvieron y se voltearon, solamente para ver que tres de sus compañeros ninjas acababan de regresar de una misión: Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Por supuesto, había sido Naruto quien cuyo grito había perforado el aire y captado su atención.

- ¡Hey, Gaara! - llamó Naruto otra vez mientras se acercaban - ¿Quién es la chi...?

La voz de Naruto se apagó en cuanto reconoció a Ino aferrada alrededor del brazo de Gaara. Su tonta mirada de descubrimiento se movió adelante y atrás entre Ino, Sasuke y Gaara. Sasuke, en su típica forma muda, disparó a Ino una mirada que decía _"¿Eh?"_. Ino respondió de igual manera, con un leve movimiento de cabeza que claramente significaba _"Es una larga historia, lo explicaré más tarde"_.

Sakura simplemente se quedó allí en shock, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez. No fue hasta que Ino notó esto evidentemente, que Sakura fue capaz (un poco) de recuperar sus sentidos. ¿Qué había con Ino? Cuando volvió de su misión, ella e Ino tuvieron otra de sus peleas amistosas sobre Sasuke, ¿y ahora estaba pegándose al Kazekage como si fuese su novio? Se había ido tan sólo una semana, y no había oído acerca de la venida del Kazekage, así que no podía haber estado aquí todo ese tiempo...

- ¡Gaara, no sabía que vendrías! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? - preguntó Naruto.

Él de ninguna forma entendía qué estaba pasando entre Ino y Gaara, pero había pillado una indirecta de súplica desesperada en los ojos de Gaara, y decidió no hacer comentarios. Lo descubriría más tarde.

- Llegamos temprano esta tarde - dijo Gaara.

Ahora Sakura estaba realmente confusa. ¿Apenas había acabado de llegar aquí? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando entre aquellos dos?

- Gaara y yo justamente estábamos yendo a pillar algo de cena, por si queríais uniros a nosotros - preguntó Ino educadamente - Es decir, si a Gaara no le importa - añadió apresuradamente, mirando al pelirrojo para su aprobación.

¿Desde cuándo Ino esperaba la aprobación de nadie para nada? Gaara asintió en conformidad, e Ino apenas logró contener un suspiro de alivio. Habiendo otros allí, podrían hacer todo menos incómodo.


	4. La cita

**La cita:**

Mientras el ahora aumentado grupo se dirigía hacia el restaurante, Ino mantenía su agarre sobre el brazo de Gaara. Podía decir que Sakura quería hablar con ella, pero únicamente tenía una semana para conocer a este silencioso hombre antes de tener que casarse con él, y planeaba aprovecharla. Además, Ino estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico, era una parte esencial de su existencia que le recordaba que ella estaba allí y conectada a todos los demás. Gaara iba a tener que acostumbrarse a ello, al menos con ella.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, la camarera les condujo a una mesa y ellos se sentaron, Ino y Gaara a un lado y los tres miembros del Equipo 7 al otro. Después de ordenar sus pedidos, un desagradable silencio cayó sobre la mesa. _De acuerdo, tal vez más personas no eliminarían la incomodidad_, pensó Ino con un suspiro. Naruto, con lo directo que era, lo rompió primero.

- ¿Estáis vosotros dos... emm... saliendo? - preguntó de repente.

Gaara y Ino se miraron. ¿Qué decir, qué decir? Observando la aturdida y leve expresión de pánico de Gaara, Ino le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se volteó hacia los otros tres para responder su pregunta.

- No - dijo Ino.

- Pero entonces, ¿por qué? - balbuceó Naruto, completamente perdido y todavía preguntándose por qué Ino no había saltado sobre Sasuke.

- Vamos a casarnos. Hablando de ello, frentona, ¿vas a ser una de mis damas de honor, sí? - dijo Ino, vertiendo la información sobre ellos sin ningún cuidado.

El silencio reinó una vez más, pero éste no era un silencio incómodo. No, fue un silencio de completa conmoción y estupor. Aparentemente, ninguno estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. De repente, Naruto estalló en risas.

- Ja ja ja, casi me pillas con eso, Ino. ¡Esa fue una buena! Y sabiendo que yo soy el rey de las travesuras. ¡Ja!

Sakura miró aliviada y se permitió una sonrisa, pero Sasuke simplemente miró a los dos interrogante. Aunque ambos, Gaara y Ino, podían entender perfectamente por qué esto podría ser fácilmente confundido con una broma, no podían evitar sino sentirse un poco heridos. ¿Pensaban ellos que no eran lo suficientemente buenos para quien sería su cónyuge? Esta vez fue Gaara quien habló.

- Naruto, no es broma. Ino y yo nos casaremos al final de la semana.

Naruto dejó de reír abruptamente, y miró fijamente a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó.

Ino resistió el impulso de golpearle en la cabeza, y estuvo feliz cuando Sakura cumplió su inexpresado deseo.

- ¡Ay! - aulló Naruto - ¿A qué vino eso, Sakura-chan?

- Por ser un idiota - dijo Sakura simplemente - Felicidades, vosotros dos - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y una mirada que dejaba saber a Ino que esperaba la historia entera más tarde.

Suficiente con decir que la cena pasó lentamente, llena de pequeñas e incómodas charlas y miradas. Cuando finalmente estuvieron listos para irse, todos se pararon en la puerta antes de decir adiós calladamente y marcharse por diferentes caminos.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana, Ino! - la llamó Sakura por encima del hombro, recordándole a Ino no muy sutilmente que aún le debía a la chica pelirosa la historia entera.

- Sí - respondió Ino mientras continuaba caminando hacia su apartamento.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino era una habilidosa kunoichi. Se había graduado en lo más alto de su clase allá en la academia, y era una experta en misiones sigilosas. Así que, incluso si ella no era una pupila de Hokage de primera clase como Sakura, el idiota que la seguía a su casa realmente debería saberlo mejor. Después de caminar unos pocos bloques, y tratando de ignorar la sensación de picor en la parte trasera de su cuello causados por la mirada del misterioso acechador, Ino se detuvo bruscamente. Parada en medio de la calle, se volteó y fijó su mirada en el lugar donde percibió la presencia del otro.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó exasperada.

Fue levemente sorprendida al ver a Sasuke saltar del árbol, pero le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hn - dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba hasta ella, y comenzaron a seguir por la calle juntos.

Ino tan sólo rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? - inquirió.

- Únicamente me estaba preguntando qué había realmente contigo y Gaara - dijo Sasuke - No puedes esperar realmente que yo crea que vosotros dos acabasteis de conoceros en la calle cuando él llegó esta tarde, y decidisteis comprometeros.

Ino tan sólo se rió tontamente de esto, Sasuke siempre había sacado afuera su comportamiento de fangirl.

- No seas estúpido - dijo ella, volviendo de nuevo a su yo normal - Por supuesto que no es lo que sucedió.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, e Ino sabía (por los años de interpretación) que él realmente quería que ella le contase qué estaba pasando. Así que le contó acerca de la solicitud de Tsunade y sobre el matrimonio concertado. Sasuke escuchaba en silencio (esa era una de sus partes buenas, él siempre había sido un buen oyente). Cuando Ino terminó con su historia, completa con una relación entera de sus preocupaciones sobre Gaara, Sasuke había colocado un reconfortante brazo alrededor de su hombro.

Esto sobresaltó a Ino, sacándola de su monólogo/ensoñación, y se giró para mirarle con un pequeño shock. Sasuke nunca había sido realmente bueno con toda la cosa de tocarse; sin embargo, Sasuke también hacía conocido a Ino durante años y sabía que incluso si a él no le gustaba, ella lo necesitaba. Tan sorprendente como puede parecer a alguien, consideraba a la ruidosa chica rubia una de sus pocos amigos cercanos.

- Supongo que eso significa que fuiste la primera en avanzar - dijo él con una sonrisa levemente triste - ¿Ahora qué se supone que haré?

- Tsk, estarás bien - dijo Ino, palmeando ligeramente su brazo - Es hora de que encuentres a alguien y sientes cabeza, de cualquier manera. Tú eres el que siempre habla de toda la porquería de "restaurar el clan".

El Uchiha hizo pucheros un poco con esto.

- Eres tan fría, Ino.

Ino tan sólo sonrió abiertamente.

Años atrás, allá en la academia, Ino se había acercado al solitario superviviente Uchiha con una idea. Ino le había dicho (no había sido una petición, ella le dijo directamente qué iban a hacer; siempre había sido temeraria y determinada) que se iba a convertir en su fangirl número uno. Un confuso Uchiha no había sabido cómo responder, y tan sólo había comenzado a alejarse cautelosamente de la mona pero loca chica rubia enfrente de él cuando ella terminó con su explicación. Ella pretendería estar obsesionada con él, y al hacerlo, se limitaría drásticamente el número de niñas que le molestaban (no muchas estaban dispuestas a incordiar a Ino, incluso en aquel entonces).

Aquellas que no fueron disuadidas, por lo menos tuvieron que reconocer a una competidora importante, y desde que fue levemente más agradable con Ino (otra vez, esto fue una orden) ellas nunca pudieron abrigar realmente esperanzas serias de conseguirle. Esto limitaría su excesiva molestia y la fuerza de su persecución de él, y aceptarían desde el principio que tendrían que conformarse con sus fantasías y miradas.

Si bien Sasuke podía ver la lógica detrás de su plan y el beneficio para él, todavía no había estado seguro de porqué ella haría esto.

- No voy a citarme contigo - le había contestado fríamente.

Ino se había reído de él. Ninguna chica se había reído de él alguna vez antes.

- No quiero citarme contigo - había dicho ella, tratando de contener sus risitas - Si los chicos piensan que estoy completamente obsesionada contigo, ellos me dejarán sola. Y el que todavía lo intente, al menos estará determinado y quizás merezca la pena un poco más de mi tiempo.

Sasuke lo había pensado por un momento, antes de aceptar. A pesar de sus defectos, su plan había funcionado sorprendentemente bien.

Ellos habían acordado que tan pronto como el otro encontrase a alguien, el trato terminaría. Aparentemente, ese día era hoy. A lo largo de los años, ellos habían crecido bastante cómodos en presencia del uno del otro, e incluso tuvieron varias conversaciones reales. Sasuke sintió una pequeña sensación de pérdida girando en su estómago en cuanto se dio cuenta de que todo entre ellos ahora tenía que cambiar. No era que él albergase ningún sentimiento secreto por la chica rubia, ella tan sólo se había convertido en una parte fija de su vida que sería raro no tener. Y ahora sus fangirls probablemente se pondrían frenéticas.

- Creo que serás buena para él - dijo Sasuke en el silencio en que llegaron al apartamento de Ino.

- No lo sé - dijo Ino un poco nostálgica - Quiero decir, apenas nos conocemos, y es prácticamente imposible conocer a alguien en circunstancias como éstas. Nos sentimos demasiado incómodos el uno alrededor del otro.

- Bueno, si alguien puede llegar a él, eres tú - dijo Sasuke - Creo que esto es el adiós.

Ino bufó en una forma extremadamente poco femenina.

- No seas tan dramático. Me voy a casar, no a morir.

- Te vas a mudar - le recordó Sasuke.

- Oh, sí - dijo Ino inclinando la cabeza mientras recuerda - Vendrás a la boda - añadió después de un minuto de mirar fijamente a la nada.

Como era habitual en su relación, ella no le dio opción; Sasuke sabía que iría. La única vez que no la había escuchado y en cambio hizo lo que él creía que era mejor, había caído en las garras de un escalofriante hombre serpiente que quería apropiarse de su cuerpo. Había aprendido su lección.

- Nos vemos - dijo Ino con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de envolver a Sasuke en un apretado abrazo. Cuando fue a apartarse, él no la dejó ir.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó ella tomándole el pelo - ¿El Uchiha en realidad quiere contacto físico?

Sasuke la ignoró.

- ¿Alguna vez dije gracias? - le preguntó.

- ¿Eh? - replicó ella, confundida.

Ella misma se soltó de él lo suficiente para que pudiera encontrarse con su mirada.

- Por estar ahí. Todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando yo no quería que estuvieras... - dijo él, medio en broma, medio en serio.

- No - dijo ella con una gentil sonrisa - Nunca lo hiciste.

- Bueno, gracias. Por estar ahí. Incluso cuando yo no quería que estuvieras... lo necesitaba, aunque no lo admitiese.

- Lo sé - dijo Ino - Pero es bueno saber que tú lo sabes también. Y es agradable oírlo. A veces una chica no puede evitar sino preguntarse si solamente está siendo molesta.

- Oh, tú fuiste definitivamente molesta - dijo Sasuke con un toque de algo en su voz que podría haber sido una risa entre dientes - Pero la molestia funciona para ti.

- Adiós, Sasuke - dijo Ino, tirando de él en un abrazo apretado más, antes de retroceder. Esta vez él la liberó a ella.

- Adiós, Ino - dijo Sasuke - Buena suerte con Gaara. En realidad creo que podría funcionar para vosotros dos.

- Gracias - dijo ella, y luego se volteó y desapareció adentro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Gaara regresó a la pequeña casa en la que él y sus hermanos se quedaban mientras estaban en Konoha, fue recibido por sus ansiosos hermano y hermana en la puerta.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? - preguntó Temari.

Gaara pensó sobre ello por un minuto antes de responder.

- Bien.

- ¿Sólo bien? - preguntó Kankuro - Vamos hermanito, has estado a solas con una chica extremadamente caliente durante las últimas dos horas, ¿y tu rato fue nada más _bien_?

- No estuvimos solos - fue todo lo que dijo Gaara en respuesta.

En realidad, él todavía no estaba seguro de si estaba feliz por eso o no. Por un lado, había sido estupendo ver a Naruto; por el otro, no había llegado realmente a aprender nada acerca de la extraña chica que no había huido de él. Todo bien. Gaara no era del tipo que se inquietaba por cosas así, y dejó de lado sus sentimientos y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

- Espera un minuto - dijo Temari autoritariamente, aferrando los hombros de su hermano menor y girándole - Quiero la historia entera de tu parte. Ahora siéntate - dijo, empujándole hacia el sofá.

Ella se sentó en la silla enfrente de él, y Kankuro, que estaba curioso (por decir lo mínimo), se sentó en el sofá al lado de la cabeza roja.

- Suéltalo - ordenó Temari.

- Ella estaba hambrienta, así que fuimos a comer. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se nos unieron - dijo, antes de levantarse de nuevo para irse.

Una frustrada Temari dejó salir un ruido que sonaba estrambóticamente como un gruñido, antes de prestarse una línea de su novio.

- Problemático - musitó, antes de volver a centrarse en su hermano más joven - Aún no hemos terminado - le advirtió.

Gaara obedientemente regresó a su asiento. ¿Qué querían? Él les había dicho todo. Kankuro únicamente se rió.

- Temari, es un chico, no una kunoichi cotilla. Eso es lo mejor que vas a conseguir. Si yo fuese tú, me habría ido simplemente a preguntarle a Ino por los detalles.

Los ojos de Temari se iluminaron con la idea, había olvidado que la chica era una de sus mejores amigas. Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron al percatarse, y Temari lo notó.

- ¿Qué hay, hermanito? - preguntó ella dulcemente.

- Yo... tan sólo... tú...

Kankuro salvó a Gaara de tener que responder.

- Se acaba de dar cuenta de que vosotras dos estáis confabuladas respecto a él, y se está preguntando dónde esconderse - dijo despectivamente - Así que Gaara, ¿cómo de lejos llegaste?

Gaara le miró, con confusión en sus ojos.

- Quiero decir, la besaste como buenas noches al menos, ¿verdad? - aclaró Kankuro.

Temari pasó de mirar fijamente a Kankuro, a observar curiosamente a Gaara. La cara de él hizo juego con su cabello.

- No - dijo, estaba bastante seguro de que ella no hubiera querido eso - De cualquier manera, había otras personas allí.

- ¿Otras personas? Quieres decir, ¿no la acompañaste a su casa después? - preguntó Temari, conmocionada.

- No. ¿Debería haberlo hecho? - preguntó Gaara, completamente desconcertado.

Kankuro se golpeó la frente con la mano por la ignorancia de su hermano.

- Sí Gaara, deberías haberlo hecho.

- ¿Por qué? Ella es una kunoichi, estoy seguro de que puede cuidar de sí misma. Además, estoy bastante seguro de que Sasuke la siguió a su casa.

- Ése no es el punto. Espera, ¿dejaste que algún otro tipo la acompañase a casa? - preguntó Kankuro, anonadado.

- Gaara - interrumpió Temari, adoptando su voz de hermana mayor - siempre te ofreces a acompañar a una chica a su casa después de una cita. No es porque ella sea débil, es una manera de mostrarle que la cuidas y quieres pasar más tiempo con ella.

La frente de Gaara se arrugó pensativamente.

- Pero yo no quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Era incómodo, y probablemente habría agarrado mi mano otra vez.

En esto, sus dos hermanos mayores encontraron que no podían aguantar más y estallaron en risas. Gaara realmente estaba completamente desorientado.

- ¡Esa es Ino, para todos vosotros! - dijo Temari en cuanto su risa descendió a un nivel manejable - Creo que voy a ir a hablar con ella.

- ¡Descubre lo que ese otro tipo estaba haciendo siguiéndola a su casa también! - le solicitó Kankuro antes de que ella abandonase la habitación.

Temari levantó su mano en reconocimiento, y continuó hacia el apartamento de Ino. Ella sabía que la chica todavía estaría despierta, Ino siempre había sido un búho nocturno. Kankuro permaneció sentado, había decidido que su hermano necesitaba un poco de charla.

- Así que Gaara, detalles por favor - comenzó.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - preguntó un confundido Gaara.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal si me cuentas qué te dijo ella? - decidió Kankuro.

- Ella me llamó _Kazekage-sama_, le pedí que no - comenzó Gaara, y Kankuro asintió en acuerdo - Cuando yo la llamé _Ino-san_ se puso toda rara, y escalofriante.

Kankuro levantó una ceja. Esto era nuevo, nunca había oído a su hermano describir a nadie como escalofriante, excepto cuando coincidía con él acerca de Temari.

- Ella continuó preguntándome qué quería hacer, y yo no sabía qué decir... y entonces su estómago gruñó, así que pregunté si quería ir a cenar - concluyó - Yo también estaba hambriento - añadió como una ocurrencia tardía.

- ¿Cuándo te agarró ella la mano? - preguntó Kankuro.

- En cuanto empezamos a caminar para cenar.

- ¿Y no te gustó? - interrogó Kankuro audiblemente.

Él se había visto en una versión de Ino apretándole la mano, y ciertamente, no se habría quejado de tener a la rubia así envuelta alrededor de él. Gaara se ruborizó con un brillante rojo.

- Fue... fue desagradable. Me hizo sentir divertido.

- ¿Divertido cómo? - preguntó Kankuro.

Él había hecho su misión personal el ayudar a Gaara a comprender sentimientos. Claro, él era un poco pervertido, pero era un mejor maestro que Temari. Las lecciones de ella siempre venían acompañadas de dolor, y ella no entendía cómo los chicos veían las cosas. Gaara era su hermano pequeño y necesitaba su ayuda, así que Kankuro iba a hacerlo lo mejor que supiera.

- Sentí algo como calor, y mi estómago se sentía todo nervioso. Algo como si estuviera enfermo, pero más agradable - decidió Gaara.

Kankuro tuvo que contener la risa... bueno, lo intentó. Acabó resoplando en cuanto sus manos vinieron volando para cubrir su boca. Finalmente, resolvió acallarse a sí mismo con una almohada. Gaara permanecido impasible, acostumbrado a las payasadas de su hermano.

- Gaara, odio comunicártelo, pero eso es normal. Ino es una chica preciosa, es natural que te sientas atraído por ella.

- Pero se sintió raro - gimoteó Gaara.

- La única cosa rara es que tienes veinte años, y ésta es la primera vez que te has sentido así - murmuró Kankuro, pero Gaara lo oyó.

- Tan sólo porque tú eres un pervertido - dijo Gaara intencionadamente.

- Hey - protestó Kankuro - ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con que yo sea un poco pervertido!

Gaara se burló.

- En serio, está bien sentir eso alrededor de chicas atractivas. Si fuese una chica fea, te habría sentado y dado una charla, pero justo ahora solamente quiero preguntarte una cosa.

- ¿Qué? - Gaara suspiró resignado, quizás después de esto su hermano le dejase solo.

- ¿Te gustó? - preguntó con un poco de lascivia.

- ¿Gustarme el qué?

- El sentimiento. Ella apretando tu mano, teniendo toda su atención completamente centrada en ti. ¿Te gustó?

Gaara miró al suelo, pensando.

- ¿No te sentiste un poco triste cuando los otros se unieron y ella dejó de dedicarte el 100% de su atención?

La cara del Kazekage se ruborizó por la que probablemente era la centésima vez esa noche.

- Sí - fue todo lo que dijo.

- ¿Sí qué? - Kankuro le dio un empujoncito.

- Sí, estaba un poco fastidiado cuando los otros se unieron. Sí, me gustó. Sí.

La abierta sonrisa de Kankuro debería haber resquebrajado su cara.

- Bien entonces - dijo - Esto debería ser interesante.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Ino cerró la puerta de su apartamento detrás suya, se derrumbó en el suelo con alivio. Claro, hablar con Sasuke le había dado un poco de tranquilidad, pero realmente no creía que él tuviera razón. Ella nunca antes había conocido a alguien que respondiera tan poco como Gaara, y al final de la noche se había marchado. Bien, había dicho adiós, pero su precipitada retirada había hecho evidente que él quería estar en cualquier lugar excepto en el que estaba, con ella.

Ino dejó salir un audible quejido en cuanto fue a cambiarse para la cama. Esto iba a ser un desastre. Por eso fue que cuando Temari llamó a su puerta un rato más tarde, estaba enroscada en su sofá, envuelta en una manta y comiendo un bote de helado de chocolate mientras veía películas de chicas. Temari echó un vistazo al desarreglado estado de Ino y resopló. Irrumpiendo en el salón de la mentalista, apagó la televisión y se sentó en la silla junto al sofá de Ino.

- Te ves peor que él - dijo la kunoichi de arena en su habitual manera franca.

- Muchísimas gracias - dijo Ino patéticamente, golpeando continuamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la espalda del sofá en que estaba sentada en desesperación.

- Realmente le has disgustado - dijo Temari, incapaz de contener una amplia sonrisa ante las payasadas de la otra chica.

Ino se detuvo de pegar su cabeza contra el sofá y encontró la mirada de Temari.

- Temari, en verdad no estás ayudando. ¡Él es tu hermano, maldita sea! ¡Se suponía que ibas a escoger una chica que le pudiera gustar!

Temari esperó pacientemente para calmar a Ino. En verdad no había otra forma de hablar con ella. Después de unos pocos minutos de silencioso enfurecimiento y de echar humo, Ino hizo una profunda inspiración y a la fuerza se calmó por sí misma.

- ¿Qué querías, Temari? - preguntó un poco cansadamente.

- Tan sólo quería hacerte saber que le disgustaste - dijo Temari, sonriendo abiertamente otra vez.

- Y de nuevo, voy a decirte que eso no ayuda. Ya sé que no le gusta estar a mi alrededor - gimió Ino.

- No creo que lo entiendas - dijo Temari, su amplia sonrisa absolutamente diabólica - ¿Sabes lo difícil que es perturbar a Gaara? ¡Estuviste perfecta!

- No sé en qué mundo de engaños vives - habló Ino bruscamente - pero a mí me hacía ilusión la idea de que quizás pudiera, posiblemente, gustarle a mi marido. Tú contándome que se siente desagradable alrededor mía, y que está perfectamente bien con todos los demás, ¡NO ESTÁ AYUDANDO!

Temari se encogió ante el volumen de Ino. Esperando unos pocos minutos más para que Ino se repusiera (otra vez), ella pacientemente le explicó la situación.

- Ino, él está disgustado a tu alrededor porque le haces sentir cosas. Eso es bueno, significa que hay esperanza.

Ino asomó la cabeza desde detrás de la almohada en la que había estado enterrándose. La esperanza alumbraba brillantemente sus ojos, y Temari sabía que esta exuberante y vivaz chica era exactamente lo que Gaara necesitaba. Si él pudiera ganar su amor, ella le daría todo, y si ella se lo ganaba se convertiría en el centro absoluto de su universo. Esta unión era perfecta.

- ¿De verdad? - susurró Ino.

- Sí, ahora cuéntamelo todo - le exigió.

Eso era todo lo que Ino necesitaba para entretener a la kunoichi mayor con la versión completa de la historia que Temari había estado muriendo por oír. Las dos cotillas, tarde en la noche, se quedaron dormidas en el sofá mientras discutían de Gaara y Shikamaru. Realmente era perfecto, ser amiga de alguien tan cercano a su novio/prometido.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Temari se marchó a la mañana siguiente, estaba impaciente por ver lo que Kankuro le había sacado a Gaara. Ino se sentó en su apartamento, con el aburrimiento fuera de su mente hasta que lo estuvo un poco de las tareas de limpieza, y empezó a limpiar su ya ordenado apartamento. Cualquier persona que conociera a Ino te contaría que ella era un poco perfeccionista, y si ella no estaba allí podrían ir tan lejos como para decir "_maniática perfeccionista obsesiva-compulsiva_", como tan educadamente había señalado Kiba después de una de sus primeras misiones juntos. Y había verdad en su declaración: Ino siempre quería lo mejor de todo, y _todo_ incluía su aspecto, sus habilidades, su apartamento, y cualquiera alrededor de ella. Así que molestaba a todo el mundo medio a morir con sus demandas, pero al final ellos se beneficiaban.

Estaba ella fregando felizmente en su cocina mientras tarareaba algunas melodías ficticias, cuando fue interrumpida por un visitante en su apartamento. Colocando el cubo lleno de agua caliente sobre la encimera y el trapo en el fregadero, pudo llegar a la puerta mientras limpiaba sus manos en el delantal. Era Sakura. Ella, por supuesto, quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Ino suspiró interiormente, ¿iba a tener que contárselo a cada uno individualmente? ¿Cómo era que en cambio nadie estaba fastidiando a Gaara? Espera un segundo, probablemente Naruto lo estaba, viendo cómo era de impaciente y no había venido a verla aún.

Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina de Ino, mientras ella sacaba algunas galletas que había hecho anteriormente esa semana de una alacena, y las ponía frente a Sakura con un vaso de leche. Sí, Ino podía cocinar, ella era probablemente una de las pocas que se habían molestado aprendiendo esa habilidad. Ahora que pensaba sobre ello, eso la hacía más preparada para el matrimonio que cualquiera de las otras kunoichis, pero realmente, ¿qué más se suponía que hiciera ella con un shinobi como Chouji en su equipo?

Ino había puesto a Sakura al corriente de toda la cosa del matrimonio concertado, y ella tuvo una vez más respeto por su amiga de la infancia. Ino era solicitada para hacer tantas cosas... una parte de Sakura estuvo celosa por un momento, antes de recordar que no había una maldita forma en que ella hubiera querido ser requerida para hacer muchas de las cosas que Ino había hecho. La chica rubia era fuerte de un modo completamente superior a la fuerza física de Sakura.

- ¿Realmente quieres que sea tu dama de honor? - preguntó Sakura.

- Por supuesto - sonrió Ino - Eres uno de mis mejores amigas. Tengo que pedirle a Hinata, Kurenai y Anko todavía; Temari accedió ayer por la noche.

- ¿Anko? - preguntó Sakura confundida - Es cierto, ella te entrenó para tu examen jounin, ¿no?

- Sí - asintió Ino, aceptando - Ella fue un gran modelo a seguir.

- ¿Qué hay con Tenten? Ella es la única de nuestro grupo que no has mencionado. ¿No hará que se sienta excluida? - preguntó Sakura.

- Bueno - dijo Ino, algo destelló en sus ojos que le recordó a Sakura por qué era una mala idea reñir a Ino.

- ¿Qué hizo ella? - preguntó Sakura confusa.

Ella sabía que Ino y Tenten nunca habían sido cercanas, pero no tenía ni idea de que hubiera mala sangre entre ellas.

- Ella dijo que me ocupaba en asuntos no correspondientes a una kunoichi - Ino sonrió con desprecio - Aparentemente, molestarse en parecer linda es un pecado en su libro. Debe ser porque ella misma es tan fea...

Sakura tragó saliva. Sabía que Ino no pensaba que Tenten fuese fea, en realidad había alabado a la chica unas pocas veces mientras discutía sobre moda y esas cosas con Sakura. Tenten en verdad debía haber reñido con ella.

- Aparentemente - continuó Ino, su sonrisa de desprecio todavía presente - gasto todo mi tiempo obsesionándome con mi aspecto y los chicos, y soy demasiado débil para ser tomada en serio. Hmph, obsesionarme con las apariencias y los chicos es parte de ser una kunoichi para mí, estúpida tonta.

Ahora la voz de Ino había bajado a un murmullo, así que Sakura sabía que ella estaba hablando mayormente para sí misma. Ino levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Sakura, sus ojos ahora chispeando con malicia.

- Oh, ¿a quién le importa lo que dijo? Ella tan sólo estaba celosa - dijo Ino, entonces procedió a responder a pregunta no dicha de Sakura - La chica está enamorada de Neji Hyuuga, pero es completamente inepta cuando se trata de coquetear o algo. Está furiosa porque le tuve besándome.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon. Ino y Neji, ¿cuándo?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sakura.

- No fue nada así. Estábamos en una misión, yo necesitaba atraer la atención sobre mí, y ciertamente no iba a utilizar a Lee - Ino se estremeció ante la idea - Así que empecé viniendo sobre Neji. Se lo había dicho antes de antemano, así que él fue adelante con ello. Aunque Tenten no lo sabía - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - Pienso que lo que más la mortificó fue el hecho de que él obviamente lo disfrutó.

Sakura tan sólo sacudió la cabeza ante las payasadas de su mejor amiga. Típico de Ino.

- En cualquier caso, no nos hemos llevado bien desde entonces, y realmente no quiero que ella sea mi dama de honor. Estoy bastante segura de que a ella no le va a importar, así que olvídalo, por favor.

Y con eso las dos kunoichis pasaron a discutir sobre la boda. Hey, son chicas después de todo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara estaba sentado en un escritorio de su habitación, ocupándose silenciosamente de algún papeleo que se había traído, cuando su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un sonoro golpe. Él suspiró y fue a contestar a la puerta, Kankuro estaba fuera y Temari estaba en la ducha. Abrió la puerta únicamente para encontrarse con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Dejando la puerta abierta, se volteó y caminó de regreso a su oficina temporal.

- Entra, Naruto - llamó a su visitante.

- ¡Oye, Gaara! - vociferó el shinobi hiperactivo, saltando dentro y siguiendo a Gaara después de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí - ¿Qué hay?

- Trabajo - dijo Gaara.

Naruto arrugó la nariz en disgusto.

- Sabes, viéndote me hace preguntarme por qué quiero ser Hokage tan desesperadamente - suspiró, luego su habitual amplia sonrisa reclamó su cara - Oye, ¿te conté que Tsunade me nombró oficialmente como su sucesor?

- Sí. En la carta que me enviaste el año pasado.

- Oh, cierto - Naruto estuvo en silencio durante un momento - Así que... - dijo casualmente - ¿qué pasa contigo e Ino?

- Nos vamos a casar.

- Sí, dijiste eso la pasada noche. Lo que me estoy preguntando es ¿por qué? Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, Ino es genial y todo, pero aun así. ¡Ella es tan gritona y mandona!

Gaara elevó una ceja inexistente en la parte "gritona".

- Para reforzar la alianza de Suna con Konoha - dijo simplemente.

Naruto tuvo que pensarlo por un minuto para procesar eso.

- Oh, es un matrimonio arreglado - dijo repentinamente - Así que, ¿por qué la escogiste a ella?

- No lo hice, fueron Temari y Tsunade.

- Oh, me pregunto por qué... ¿Cómo está funcionando para ti?

Fue el turno de Gaara de pensar un momento. Recordó su discusión con Kankuro la noche antes, y un rastro de rojo encontrar su camino hacia sus mejillas.

- Creo que está yendo bien... - dijo calladamente.

Naruto vio el rojo que emergió en las mejillas de su amigo, y suprimió la necesidad de silbar. Esto era nuevo, nunca había visto a Gaara sonrojarse. Quizá debería darle más crédito a Ino. En realidad, ahora que pensaba sobre ello, la locura de Ino pudiera equilibrar la de Gaara (en el sentido de que ellos dos eran tipos opuestos de locura). Después de todo, la gente siempre decía que él e Ino eran muy parecidos, incluso al margen de la similitud física, y él y Gaara eran amigos cercanos.

Naruto resolvió sonreír maliciosamente y palmeó a su amigo pelirrojo en la espalda.

- Es bueno oírlo - dijo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El resto de la semana pasó en un borrón para todos los que estaban envueltos en las ceremonias, e incluso más para la propia pareja. Fueron juntos a unos pocos paseos alrededor de la villa, y acudieron a numerosas ocasiones formales, pero nunca tuvieron ningún tiempo para en realidad llegar a conocerse el uno al otro. La noche antes de que el grupo fuese a marcharse a Sunagakure, ambos asistieron a su cena de esponsales. Aunque se sentaron uno al lado del otro durante toda la velada, solamente intercambiaron unas pocas palabras, y fueron todas educadas formalidades.

Ino se tumbó en su cama, y la comprensión de que ésta era su última noche en su habitación la golpeó. Suprimió la necesidad de llorar (Ino Yamanaka no lloraba), pero este dormitorio era su santuario, su lugar de refugio. No tendría más su propia habitación, después de que llegaran a Sunagakure se casaría con Gaara. Las emociones arremolinándose en torno a Ino eran tan complejas y confusas, que se encontró a sí misma rompiéndose y sollozando en su almohada. Así es como su madre la encontró a la mañana siguiente, la cara enterrada en una almohada húmeda y sus ojos todavía rojos. Estrujando a su hija en un mudo abrazo, las dos mujeres se aseguraron de que todo estuviese en orden esa mañana para su posterior partida.


	5. La boda

**La boda:**

El viaje de tres días a Suna pasó sin problemas. Con la cantidad de ninjas que asistieron a la boda, nadie fue lo suficiente idiota en realidad para atacar al enorme grupo. Tsunade se había despedido de Ino en la puerta, ella no podía dejar Konoha vulnerable con su ausencia. Shikamaru, Chouji, su madre y su padre, Hinata y Neji, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, todos acompañaban a Ino en su viaje (Anko no había podido hacerlo porque estaba en una misión). Kurenai sí venía, en lugar de Asuma-sensei, y como una de las damas de honor.

La noche en que llegaron a Suna, las kunoichis aprovecharon un último minuto en el hotel para la ducha nupcial de Ino, mientras que Kankuro y Naruto organizaron una despedida de soltero de clase para el Kazekage. Ino se estaba divirtiendo, completamente relajada por primera vez en tres días, entre la compañía de todas sus amigas femeninas. El viaje no había sido difícil físicamente, pero mentalmente la había preocupado un poco bastante. Ella estaba abandonando su casa y su familia, y aún no estaba más cerca del hombre con el que iba a casarse. Apenas había ni siquiera visto de reojo a Gaara durante el viaje.

- Oye Ino, ¿podemos ver tu vestido de novia? - preguntó Hinata, ella había superado su constante tartamudeo algunos años atrás.

Ino sonrió abiertamente. Ahora esa era una cosa con la que estaba emocionada.

- No - dijo - Vas a tener que esperar hasta mañana, como todos los demás.

Estaba bastante entusiasmados con su vestido, se lo había topado una tarde con Temari y Sakura. La única otra persona que lo había visto hasta ahora era su madre.

- Ay Ino, no eres divertida - refunfuñó Kurenai, su hijo sentado en su regazo - Yo realmente quería verlo.

- Y lo harás, mañana - dijo Ino con una amplia sonrisa levemente maléfica - Además, necesito algo que se espere con impaciencia mañana - masculló para sí misma.

Las otras la oyeron, o al menos captaron la esencia de ello. Con la esperanza de ayudar a Ino a relajarse, apartaron la conversación de temas relacionados con la boda y parlotearon felizmente acerca de otras cosas, mientras se llenaban con una fondue de chocolate y fruta.

La velada de los shinobis masculinos fue mucho más torpe. A diferencia de las chicas, no todos eran amigos. De hecho, algunos de ellos no se llevaban en absoluto, así que fue un acto bastante tranquilo en el salón de Kankuro, con cerveza y televisión puesta en alguna competición de lucha libre. Naruto pasó su tiempo corriendo de un lado a otro entre Gaara, el hombre del momento, y Sasuke, que realmente no se llevaba con nadie más allí. Kankuro se mantuvo pegado al lado de Gaara toda la noche, y Gaara pasó todo su tiempo intentando desesperadamente escucharles a los dos e ignorar los consejos que éste le estaba dando.

De vuelta en el hotel, la de las chicas tocaba a su fin por esa noche. Aunque levemente reacias a abordar el tema de la boda de Ino, tenían un regalo para ella. Temari se presentó ante Ino con el bellamente envuelto regalo.

- Es de todas nosotras - dijo con una sonrisa - Incluso vino Kankuro a ayudar a elegirlo.

Ino elevó una ceja, su feliz sonrisa ganando una pizca de cautela.

- Él realmente tiene buen gusto - le defendió Temari, y Sakura, Kurenai y Hinata la respaldaron con un ferviente asentimiento.

Ino delicadamente desenvolvió el presente, y se sonrojó ligeramente cuando vio lo que había en la caja.

- Es hermoso - musitó.

Ella lo cogió y sacó un camisón de seda azul con clase. Era sencillo y la cubría bien, pero mirando el diseño podía decir que fue hecho a la medida, y se amoldaría perfectamente a su cuerpo. Las implicaciones del regalo fueron obvias, pero era un regalo maravilloso y atento. La verdad sea dicha, Ino se había estado preguntando cómo enfocar su primera noche de vida conyugal y qué exactamente se esperaba de ella, y este camisón era perfecto. No demasiado audaz y no demasiado tímido.

Después de que el regalo fuese admirado, las chicas se prepararon para la noche. Después de todo mañana era el gran día, y todas ellas (especialmente Ino) necesitaban estar bien descansadas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La mañana siguiente encontró a Gaara paseándose de un lado a otro en el salón de la casa de Kankuro. Los otros invitados se habían ido a dondequiera que se estaban alojando en varios momentos durante la noche, pero Gaara se había apalancado en la casa de su hermano. Era las seis de la mañana, lo cual significaba que la ceremonia de boda debía empezar en cuatro horas. Suficiente con decir que Gaara estaba fuera de sí. Una parte de él no podía evitar sino preocuparse de que algo fuese mal, o que Ino se diera cuenta de que había cometido un error y le abandonara. ¿Quizás Akatsuki atacaría? Todo lo que Gaara sabía era que las cosas nunca iban bien para él, y tanto que potencialmente uno de los días más importantes en su vida probablemente no sería una excepción.

Gaara no podía aguantarlo más, no había podido relajarse en toda la noche anterior. Resueltamente, detuvo su pasear y golpeó en la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano mayor. Un enfadado Kankuro tropezó fuera de la cama, y se preparó para matar a quienquiera que estuviese perturbando su sueño. Él no era madrugador. Sin embargo, el aspecto de completo pánico en la cara de Gaara le hizo cambiar de opinión, y se levantó de mala gana para acompañar a su hermano menor.

Las chicas, por supuesto, ya se habían levantado hacía más de una hora, y estaban ocupadas con los preparativos de boda de última hora y vistiéndose. Ino estaba encerrada en su habitación, habiendo acabado de salir de la ducha, y ahora estaba secando su cabello; Kurenai y Temari (ambas estaban ya listas) estaban ayudándola. Sakura se ocupaba de cualquier imprevisto de boda de último minuto, y amenazaba a la gente a diestra y siniestra para asegurarse de que las cosas irían sin trabas. Era en momentos como éstos que realmente se asemejaba a su maestra Tsunade, y la gente se apartaba de su camino para asegurarse de que las cosas irían suavemente a fin de evitar su terrorífica ira.

Eran las 9.45h y todo el mundo estaba sentado, esperando a que empezara la ceremonia. Dado que esta era la boda del Kazekage, la zona designada (se trata de una boda al aire libre) estaba cubierta. Si alguien miraba de cerca, incluso podrían ver un grupo de fangirls de Gaara asentadas a mitad del camino, algunas susurrando maliciosamente entre sí, mientras que otras giraban sus ojos a otra parte. Todo el mundo estaba esperando que la ceremonia empezara, impacientes por ver a la novia que muchos de ellos nunca habían conocido.

Finalmente, las diez en punto inundaron el lugar. La música comenzó, un ansioso Gaara esperaba en el altar con sus ropas de Kazekage, su hermano de pie justo detrás de él y a su lado. La música empezó a tocar, y la procesión de las damas de honor comenzó a hacer lentamente su camino por el pasillo. Por último, la novia entró.

El cabello dorado de Ino estaba parcialmente arriba, con bucles rizados haciendo de angelical marco a su rostro. Una pequeña diadema se alzaba en la parte superior de su cabeza, sujetando el velo que llegaba a su barbilla por delante y a su cintura por detrás. Su vestido blanco tenía un estrecho corpiño a la medida, que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y hombros, pero llevaba largos guantes de ópera para acompañarlo. La falda del vestido daba ilusión de plenitud mientras se mecía y se ceñía encantadoramente con cada paso suyo. Todo el mundo la miraba fijamente con estupor, incluso las fangirls dejaron de montar alboroto. Lo más importante, los ojos de Gaara se abrieron conmocionados por el asombro cuando la vio, y cuando los de ambos se encontraron, sus caras se ruborizaron con una incipiente sombra de rojo.

Kankuro le dio un codazo a su hermano en la espalda para recordarle que respirase, mientras Ino continuaba por el pasillo, agarrando su ramo de flores morado oscuro y azules, que se mezclaban con toques de rojo contrastando hermosamente. Cuando Ino finalmente alcanzó el altar y fue pasada a Gaara por su padre, después de que ella le diera un rápido beso en la mejilla, la ceremonia avanzó. Intercambiaron sus votos y sus anillos, y fueron declarados marido y mujer.

- Ahora puede besar a la novia - dijo el viejo sacerdote.

La joven pareja se volteó nerviosamente el uno hacia la otra, y se miraron fijamente un momento. Ino contempló sobre el hombro de Gaara hacia el público, y notó que el anuncio del sacerdote había tornado a sus fangirls a su comportamiento habitual. Ino escondió una amplia sonrisa, ella sabía cómo tratar con ellas. Gaara ahora era su esposo, y aunque no estaba bastante segura de qué hacer, ciertamente no iba a tolerar ningunas fangirls obsesionadas.

Esperando pacientemente a que Gaara juntara el valor de besarla, ella rápidamente reunió su propio valor para lo que iba a hacer. Quería esto de todos modos, así que el hecho de que aquellas mocosas pudieran verlo era una especie de bono añadido. Gaara, vacilante, se colocó más cerca de ella y levantó su velo, sus ojos preguntándola si esto estaba bien. Ino le sonrió y se puso un poco más cerca, alentándole a ir por ello. Gaara inspiró profundamente, y dirigió sus labios sobre los de ella en lo que, obviamente, él intentó que fuese un rápido roce. Era su primera vez besando a una chica y estaba nervioso.

Ino, versada como era en este área en particular, estaba preparada para esto. Cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella se empujó a sí misma un poco más cerca de él, y movió sus labios contra los suyos de una forma que hizo casi imposible para él que se apartase. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerle más cerca, y los ojos de él se cerraron lentamente como por su propia voluntad. Todavía no estaba respondiendo, pero tampoco la estaba rechazando, así que Ino se apretó aún más contra él y su cuerpo finalmente tomó el control (el de Gaara).

Sus manos descansaron gentilmente contra sus caderas, como si tuviese miedo de que la rompería, y sus labios comenzaron a moverse con los de ella. Con una interna sonrisa maliciosa que Ino no pudo resistir, echó un vistazo con un ojo abierto para mirar las caras de las fangirls, y asegurarse de que se percataran que debían rendirse. Afortunadamente recibieron el mensaje, e Ino se permitió perderse en el beso por un momento antes de apartarse gentilmente. Gaara, obviamente todavía un poco aturdido, miró a Ino con una ligera expresión atontada en cuanto ella le sonrió. Luego pasó su brazo alrededor del suyo y comenzó a guiarle de vuelta por el pasillo. Todos dejaron salir una sonora aclamación antes de seguirlos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La boda había sido agotadora para la pareja, aunque solamente fuera porque estaban tan sacudidos por los nervios. Lamentablemente, la boda fue únicamente el comienzo de un muy largo día. Después de la ceremonia, la pareja de recién casados tuvo que tomarse las obligadas fotos. Temari había encontrado un buen lugar, con una temática pastoral que satisfizo bien la personalidad de Ino y suavizó la dureza de Gaara. Dos horas posando les dejó a todos algo malhumorados e irritables, incluso a Ino y Naruto. Las fotos fueron buenas, y las de Gaara e Ino fueron levemente divertidas para cualquier persona que conociera bien a la pareja. El fotógrafo les tuvo posando de forma tradicional, y viendo a los dos parados torpemente en posturas románticas había sido suficiente para provocar a algunos de los observadores (cof-Naruto-cof) ataques de risa descontrolada. Incluso Sasuke y Neji pudieron ser vistos escondiendo amplias sonrisas tras sus manos.

Bien, Ino había logrado llevar a cabo las posturas limpiamente bien dadas las circunstancias, ella estaba acostumbrada a aquella clase de intimidad con extraños. Gaara sin embargo no lo estaba, y había puesto su armadura de arena también de vuelta sobre su cara tan pronto como la ceremonia terminó; solamente la había abandonado durante la boda por la estricta insistencia de Kankuro. Gaara probablemente no lo admitiría, pero estaba algo como alegre de haber escuchado a su hermano mayor. Como resultado de la arena, y el hecho de que Gaara estuviese una vez más cargando su calabaza, era difícil incluso para Ino posar naturalmente alrededor/con él. La única vez en que el fotógrafo había intentado tomarles una foto besándose, había resultado con Ino balbuceando y tosiendo. Ella era demasiado vacilante en torno a Gaara para pedirle que la retirase, y el fotógrafo ciertamente no había estado para preguntarlo, así que rápidamente cambió de opinión acerca de esa pose en particular.

La sesión fotográfica fue seguida por el almuerzo en familia. Ahora era algo tarde por la tarde, pero este encuentro era bastante relajado. Se trataba de un evento casual, excepto por el hecho de que todo el mundo estaba con ropa formal, y estaba organizado en el parque con mesas de picnic y una barbacoa. La "familia" en este caso incluía a todos los huéspedes invitados tanto por Ino como por Gaara, puesto que la familia para un ninja definitivamente incluye compañeros de equipo y aquellos con quienes trabajan.

Después de unas pocas horas de relajación, la "festividad" continuó con la recepción oficial. La fiesta de boda culminó en una fila de recibimientos que se sentía durar eterna. Ino pensó que se iba a morir, y estuvo agradecida a su resistencia de kunoichi. La mayoría de esa gente eran residentes de Sunagakure, y ella nunca los había visto antes en toda su vida. Ella siguió echando miraditas a Gaara por el rabillo del ojo, pero él parecía completamente motivado y a gusto; bueno, tan a gusto como Gaara siempre parecía, lo cual no era realmente a gusto en absoluto, pero aun así. Supuso que él debía estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Personalmente, si ella tenía una persona más exclamando qué linda estaba y cómo ellos formaban una hermosa pareja, gritaría. Claro, era halagador, pero Ino sabía que lo estaban diciendo tan sólo porque no tenían absolutamente nada más que pudieran comentar.

Gaara estaba manteniendo un debate interno. Sí, era su deber saludar a toda esa gente, ¡pero ellos simplemente continuaban viniendo! No quería decepcionar a nadie, pero solamente había un máximo que podía soportar, de verdad. Echó un vistazo a la mujer rubia a su lado (su esposa, se recordó a sí mismo) y ella misma parecía estar disfrutando. Bueno, si esto era lo que ella quería, suponía que podía seguir adelante...

- ¡Esta fila nunca se va a acabar! - exclamó Naruto en voz alta desde el lado de Gaara.

- Naruto tiene razón, es momento de dejarlo - concordó Kankuro.

- Pero... - protestó Gaara, ¡era su deber!

Temari apareció a su lado y agarró su hombro gentilmente.

- Sé que no quieres decepcionar a nadie, pero la población entera de Suna correrá hacia aquí si les dejas - siseó ella - Estoy agotada, y también lo están todos los demás. ¿Danos un respiro, sí?- suplicó.

Cosa rara, el factor decisivo fue cuando Ino oyó su conversación y le miró, mientras esperaba su decisión. Su máscara resbaló y sus ojos le suplicaron que terminase su tortura.

- Estupendo - dijo Gaara, tomando el camino a la mesa principal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Se dieron unos pocos discursos atrasados (nadie estaba realmente dispuesto a hablar acerca de cómo ellos eran la pareja perfecta, y no había historias bonitas para compartir sobre cómo se habían conocido) y las luces atenuadas para la danza comenzaron. Por supuesto, Gaara e Ino abrieron la pista de baile; ella era muy buena bailarina, él no. Con su calabaza puesta resultaba demasiado voluminoso, y apenas estaba vagamente familiarizado con los pasos. La gracia de Ino era suficiente para hacer lucir bien a cualquiera, pero fue obvio que ella le estaba guiando alrededor de la pista mientras bailaban el vals.

Cuando la danza requerida se completó, Ino bailó el baile tradicional con su padre, antes de ser pasada a varios compañeros. A diferencia de la mayoría de las bodas, su compañero más frecuente no fue Gaara, quien había recuperado su asiento después de un baile con Temari al que ella le había obligado. A Gaara no le gustaba bailar, y había enviado miradas asesinas a cualquiera que se acercase pareciendo como si pudieran estar pensando en pedirle que bailase. Pasó la velada viendo florecer y relajarse a Ino en compañía de sus amigos. Ella bailó con Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji y Neji, y con Kankuro en múltiples ocasiones. Kankuro fue en realidad su compañero más frecuente, y Gaara podía decir que su hermano estaba tratando de no hacer demasiado evidente que ella no bailaba con su marido, manteniéndola ocupada.

Ella no regresó a la mesa durante el transcurso de la velada, y Gaara no podía evitar sino sentir una punzada de celos y pesar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe en torno a ella? ¿Por qué no podían relajarse y hablar y bromear como no tenía ella problema en hacer con cualquier otro? No la amaba y ella no le amaba, pero era su esposa y dolía que estuviera mucho más a gusto alrededor de todos los demás (de cualquier otro, realmente; incluso de los arbitrarios chicos de la aldea que suplicaban un baile con la hermosa rubia).

En cuanto la velada llegó a su fin, la gente comenzó a salir. Finalmente, los ninjas fueron todo lo que quedó, y se despidieron entre ellos. Los ninjas de la Hoja en realidad tenían que irse temprano a la mañana siguiente, ya que únicamente podían permanecer ausentes de Konoha siempre y cuando no se encontrasen en misiones reales. Después de las despedidas lagrimosas, todos ellos tomaron caminos separados. Ino fue tras Gaara en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no tenía absolutamente ni idea de dónde estaba su nuevo hogar. Temari le aseguró que Kankuro había dejado sus bolsas anteriormente, así que todo lo que quedaba por hacer era ver dónde estaba_._

Era una casa de tamaño modesto, que podía mantener una familia si los dos alguna vez se sentían inclinados a ello. Caminando adentro y arriba de las escaleras tras Gaara, se encontró en su limpio y espacioso dormitorio. Era una habitación agradable, si bien un poco espartana. Realmente necesitaba un toque femenino, pensó para sí con una pequeña sonrisa. Abriendo su pequeña maleta morada, la cual contenía todos sus artículos de inmediata necesidad, tomó los objetos necesarios antes de apartarlos.

- Necesito darme una ducha - le informó a Gaara.

Él movió la cabeza en dirección al baño (que estaba adjunto a la habitación principal, pero discretamente a un lado) e Ino hizo el camino hacia allí, cerrando la puerta con pestillo detrás de ella por hábito. Saltando rápidamente a la ducha, la agotada kunoichi comenzó lavando toda la laca de su cabello y el maquillaje de su cara. Su vestido estaba colgando delicadamente en el reverso de la puerta, listo para ser guardado.

Cuando Ino logró separarse a sí misma del relajante chorro de agua casi hirviente (más rápido que de costumbre debido a su estado de cansancio) se secó rápidamente y secó su cabello antes de vestirse con su nuevo camisón. Una nerviosa mirada en el espejo le mostró que se ajustaba a ella incluso mejor que lo que había imaginado. Las chicas habían estado en lo cierto, Kankuro tenía buen gusto. Tragando saliva, Ino se aseguró de que el baño estuviera limpio y sus cosas ubicadas adecuadamente, antes de salir del baño e ir a su armario (el cual ella graciosamente notó que era corredizo) para colgar el vestido. Terminaría de desempaquetar mañana, justo ahora todo lo que quería era dormir.

Gaara se sentó encima de las sábanas en su mitad de la enorme cama, su espalda contra la cabecera. Tenía algo de papeleo que estaba leyendo, cuando Ino salió de baño. Él realmente no la había notado, ella estaba cargando cuidadosamente su vestido de boda ante sí, y fue directa a su armario (Gaara lo había dejado abierto, así que ella sabía que era el suyo gracias a sus asombrosas habilidades deductivas). Fue cuando ella emergió del armario que casi le había provocado a Gaara un ataque al corazón. Ese... ese camisón no debería ser legal, los pensamientos de Gaara temblequearon. Él no estaba seguro del porqué de su objeción, pero eso hizo cosas divertidas a su cuerpo e hizo su cara ruborizarse con un muy brillante tono de rojo.

La vio caminar hacia su lado de la cama (balanceo era probablemente una palabra mejor que caminar, se corrigió mentalmente) y doblar las sábanas antes de deslizarse dentro y colocarlas alrededor suya. Girándose para mirarle, ella silenciosamente dijo "_Buenas noches_", antes de voltearse hacia su otro lado y quedarse dormida.

Cuando Gaara finalmente recuperó su capacidad de funcionar, se sacudió un poco y volvió su atención nuevamente a sus documento de trabajo. Esta era en realidad la parte que más temía acerca de casarse. Tenía dificultad para confiar en la gente, y las únicas personas con las que se sentía cómodo durmiendo cerca eran su hermano y su hermana (de otra manera se sentía demasiado vulnerable). Aunque bien, nunca había llegado a dormir mucho de todos modos, y siempre había montones de trabajo por hacer.

Fue mucho más tarde en la noche cuando su atención fue apartada de su trabajo hacia la mujer que dormía junto él. Estaba temblando en sueños, y se enroscaba en un inútil intento de calentarse. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a las frías noches desérticas, observó Gaara impasible. Suspirando, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, regresando unos minutos después con una gran manta lanuda que cuidadosamente enrolló en torno a la dormida rubia. Su temblor le distraía, razonó.


	6. Los primeros días

**Los primeros días:**

Ino se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sol luciendo intensamente sobre su cara. Se incorporó y una gruesa manta de lana cayó de encima de ella; mirándola confundida por un momento, sonrió en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. Girando hacia el otro para agradecerle a su marido, únicamente vio una cama vacía; de hecho, las sábanas ni siquiera habían sido removidas, haciendo obvio que él no había dormido en absoluto. La amplia sonrisa resbaló de su rostro, y se sentó allí en silencio por un minuto, pensando. Por supuesto, él era el Kazekage y tenía que trabajar; ella tan sólo había pensado que quizás ahora que estaban casados, en realidad podrían pasar algún tiempo juntos.

Oh, estaba bien, pensó ella con su habitual actitud optimista. Siempre quedaba la tarde: le cocinaría una maravillosa cena.

Con esos animados pensamientos, saltó de la cama y se preparó para afrontar el día. Después de su habitual rutina mañanera, Ino desempaquetó su equipaje y ordenó la habitación. Gaara no era la persona más ordenada, según notó ella mientras arreglaba la ropa colgada en su armario y cerraba las puertas que él había dejado abiertas.

Una vez que terminó en su... emm... en la habitación _de ellos_, se llevó a sí misma en un tour por el resto de la casa, dejando la cocina para el final. Era una casa muy agradable, aunque el resto era tan espartano como el dormitorio. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto, ella quería que su hogar fuese hermoso. La cocina era todo lo que el chef dentro de ella podía desear. Preparándose algo para desayunar, examinó lo que había en la cocina antes de resolver qué hacer para la cena.

Ino pasó el resto de la mañana y las primeras horas de la tarde ordenando la casa, y tomando nota mentalmente de los cambios que iba a hacer. Dudaba que a Gaara le importara, vaya, probablemente ni siquiera lo notase. Además, ella no podía vivir en un lugar como éste por mucho tiempo.

Fue sacada de su ensoñación cuando la puerta se abrió. _Gaara debe haber regresado a casa temprano_, sonrió para sí misma. Brincando hacia la puerta, su cara cayó cuando vio a una mujer de mediana edad con cabello corto marrón entrando en su casa.

- Hola - saludó amablemente la intrusa - Tú debes ser la nueva esposa de Kazekage-sama. Mi nombre es Tsuki, soy el ama de llaves.

Ino asintió muda, en tanto que la morena la pasó de largo y miró a su alrededor conmocionada.

- Parece que ya te has ocupado de este lugar, ¿no? - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ino se sintió un poco avergonzada. ¿Se suponía que no habría limpiado?

- Lo siento - dijo calladamente - Simplemente no tengo nada más que hacer, en realidad... y me gusta la limpieza.

Para su sorpresa y alivio, la mujer mayor se rió.

- ¿Qué hay para que te disculpes? Es tu casa ¿no? Puedo ver que no necesitarás más de mis servicios. Oh, tan sólo para que lo sepas, normalmente hago el almuerzo del Kazekage el día antes y lo dejo en la nevera. No te preocupes sobre qué hacerle, comerá cualquier cosa.

Ino asintió quedamente, pero una sonrisa fue lentamente haciendo su camino a través de su cara. Le gustaba esta mujer.

- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta para mí antes de que vaya e informe a Kankuro-sama de que mis servicios han terminado? - preguntó Tsuki.

Ino sacudió la cabeza.

- No, pero si alguna vez quieres parar aquí y charlar, apreciaría la compañía - dijo, recuperando su antiguo carácter extrovertido.

- Aquí vamos - dijo Tsuki - Yo sabía que no podías ser tan tímida. Me encantaría charlar contigo en algún momento. ¿Qué tal si vengo mañana por la mañana y te enseño Suna?

- Eso sería perfecto - estuvo Ino de acuerdo - Tengo que redecorar este lugar.

- Oh, gracias a kami - suspiró Tsuki - Es realmente deprimente de esta manera, ¿no?

Las dos mujeres rompieron a reír, mientras Tsuki se despedía y dejaba a Ino sola en la vacía casa. Ino se mantuvo ocupada haciéndole a Gaara algo de almorzar para el día siguiente, y lo empaquetó cuidadosamente en la nevera. Tan pronto como estuvo hecho, comprobó el tiempo y se dio cuenta de que debería empezar la cena.

Más tarde esa noche, Ino se sentó decaída en la mesa, mirando los restos de su maravillosa comida. Al parecer, Gaara no regresaba a casa para la cena. Suspirando, limpió el desorden antes de subir trabajosamente las escaleras y alistarse para la cama. Ella no estaba realmente cansada aún, pero no tenía nada más que hacer. Se acostó en la cama, estudiando pergaminos mientras esperaba a que marido regresara. No le había visto en todo el día, después de todo.

Así fue como Gaara la encontró cuando regresó a casa, profundamente dormida en la cama con los pergaminos esparcidos a su alrededor. Una pequeña sonrisa frunció sus labios con la adorable visión que ella hacía, mientras recogía los pergaminos y colocaba la gruesa manta de lana firmemente a su alrededor. Luego se sentó junto a ella en la cama, tomando el papeleo que se había traído con él.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Ino despertó en una cama vacía otra vez a la mañana siguiente no se sorprendió, y la punzada en su pecho fue notablemente más pequeña que la del día anterior. La única señal de que su marido había siquiera estado en casa, era que los pergaminos que habían sido previamente esparcidos a través de la cama estaban apilados en el suelo, y la puerta de su armario estaba abierta. Soltando un pequeño suspiro, Ino pasó un rato diciéndose mentalmente a sí misma que podía vivir así y todo estaría bien, antes de saltar de la cama para prepararse para el día.

Después de limpiar rápidamente la casa y comprobar que Gaara en verdad había cogido el almuerzo que dejó para él, pasó algún tiempo vagando alrededor de su nuevo hogar. El paseo no fue infructuoso, estaba decidiendo un esquema de color para la casa. Como parecía que Gaara no iba a estar nunca en casa, imaginó que bien podía simplemente hacer lo que ella demonios quisiera, y realmente no podía soportar todas las paredes blancas. Hmmm, algo cálido y animado era lo que ella estaba buscando, y podría obtenerlo con algunos cuadros agradables y enmarcados por ahí, y una planta allá. Tal vez algunas fruslerías para ocupar ese nicho...

Su planificación fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Brincando hacia la puerta en su habitual forma entusiasta, Ino sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Tsuki ahí parada. Aferrando el brazo de la mujer mayor y metiéndola en casa, empezó recitándole todos sus maravillosos planes. En realidad Tsuki estaba muy impresionada con los planes de Ino, funcionarían bien. Normalmente las chicas de su edad no tenían mucho ojo para coordinar colores y armonía. No fue hasta que en su camino a casa desde el mercado que ella se enteró de porqué.

Estaban dando un paseo y pasaron por la única floristería de Suna. Era una tienda pequeña, pero Ino se quedó muerta al verla. Tsuki miró curiosamente a la rubia antes de seguirla adentro. Por fortuna, las dos mujeres no tenían que preocuparse por voluminosos paquetes que seguramente no habrían cargado, porque lo habían enviado todo directamente a la casa. Ino de inmediato pareció relajarse en este ambiente, y de alguna manera parecía estar en su casa. Las flores no eran comunes (ni siquiera populares) en el desierto, ya que morían demasiado rápido. Pero esta tienda en concreto tenía algunos invernaderos, y era bastante próspera siendo la única de este tipo en Suna. La selección en la tienda era bastante pequeña, ya que la mayoría de las flores no duraban mucho con el intenso calor, pero había unas pocas variedades de flores del desierto que florecían brillantes y llenaban la tienda con su perfume.

Tsuki educadamente presentó a Ino al propietario de la tienda, pero en cuanto él oyó el nombre Yamanaka, se iluminó y metió a Ino en un profundo debate sobre varias técnicas de conservación. Innecesario decir que Tsuki estaba sorprendida, y se asustó más aún cuando la joven mujer criticó algunos de sus arreglos y, en lugar de sentirse ofendido, el hombre mayor se emocionó e inmediatamente actuó según su consejo.

Salieron de la tienda después de que Ino prometiera una visita más larga en otro momento, y Tsuki pudo finalmente preguntarle a la rubia sobre su aparente experiencia. Fue entonces cuando la morena mayor se enteró de que la familia de Ino poseía y dirigía una floristería en Konoha, una reconocida y exitosa. Los Yamanaka eran muy famosos por sus habilidades, e Ino no era una excepción, a pesar de ser una kunoichi también.

Tras decirle adiós a Tsuki, Ino se detuvo en casa y se cambió a su traje de entrenamiento. Había pasado una eternidad desde que tuvo tiempo para entrenar y esperaba con interés la oportunidad, y no era como si tuviera que preocuparse de hacer la cena, ya que Gaara no iba a estar en casa. Después de trabajar hasta quedar exhausta por el esfuerzo, para liberar algunas de sus acumuladas frustraciones a causa de su imposible situación, regresó a su casa para una cena rápida. Luego de terminar y dejarle listo un almuerzo a Gaara para el día siguiente con los restos, organizó las compras que habían llegado mientras estaba entrenando, antes de ducharse y retirarse para la noche. Mañana podría empezar a trabajar en la casa, se preguntó superficialmente si Gaara siquiera lo notaría.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino se alejó para inspeccionar su trabajo con una sonrisa. Le había tomado tres días, pero la casa estaba ahora decorado a su gusto. Parecía mucho más un hogar ahora, era cálido y acogedor. Sonriendo alegremente, limpió y guardó la brocha que había estado utilizando para poner la capa final a la pared del dormitorio, había dejado esa habitación para el final. Comprobando el reloj, se dio cuenta de que apenas tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer la cena y el almuerzo Gaara, antes de cambiarse para la noche. Buena cosa también, se percató, pues estaba agotada. Todavía no había visto a su marido, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba acerca de los cambios que había hecho en la casa de ellos. Lamentablemente, una gran parte de ella se estaba dando cuenta de que no le importaba. Él nunca estaba allí de todos modos, así que ¿qué más daba lo que pensara de la casa?

Esa noche, Gaara regresó tarde a casa desde el trabajo como de costumbre. Le tomó un momento asimilar los cambios a su espacio vital, parecía que ella había terminado. Había estado un poco sorprendido el primer día, cuando entró en una casa que estaba del color equivocado, con objetos que no reconocía. Le había llevado unos minutos percatarse de que Ino debía haber estado cambiando el entorno para adaptarse a su gusto. Le gustaban los cambios, hacía el lugar más como un hogar, y más como ella. Una pequeña parte de él se preguntó qué pensaba su ama de llaves de todos los cambios y si habían interrumpido su régimen de limpieza, pero dejó a un lado ese pensamiento. Mientras Ino fuese feliz, ¿qué importaba realmente? Además, por primera vez Gaara tenía la sensación de que estaba viniendo a casa, no sólo yendo a un lugar para descansar antes de volver al trabajo. Estaba un poco sorprendido por descubrir exactamente lo mucho que le gustaba esa sensación.

Una pequeña sonrisa encontró camino a su cara con la rubia mujer acostada en la cama, la cama _de ellos_. No habían interactuado mucho en los días pasados, pero verla allí todas las noches estaba teniendo un poderoso efecto en el Kazekage. Tal como se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre, la envolvió estrechamente en la gruesa manta de lana. Había caído al suelo en algún momento mientras ella estaba durmiendo. En cuanto sus brazos aseguraron la manta alrededor de ella, no pudo evitar encontrarse contemplando sus suaves y rosados labios.

Su mente retrocedió a la sensación de ellos presionados contra los suyos, y un abrumador deseo de repetir la experiencia le llenó. Parte de él consideró que el impulso era incorrecto, ella estaba dormida después de todo; pero otra parte de él, una más fuerte, le recordó que era su esposa y le besó perfectamente dispuesta antes. Incapaz de detenerse a sí mismo, se inclinó sobre su durmiente forma y delicadamente presionó sus labios con los de ella en un beso de buenas noches. Sus labios eran tan suaves como recordaba, e invitantes a pesar del hecho de que estaba durmiendo. Apartándose con una sonrisa, se retiró a su lado de la cama para reanudar su papeleo, frotando cansadamente sus ojos. La falta de sueño estaba empezando a afectarle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, levemente desorientado. Se sintió contento y bien descansado, dos sensaciones a las que no estaba particularmente acostumbrado. Luego su cerebro se puso en marcha, ¿se despertó? ¿Cuándo se había dormido? Abrió los ojos en estado de shock y observó en derredor. De acuerdo, así que estaba en su habitación, en su cama. Eso era bueno, que estuviera donde se suponía que estaba. Los documentos en los que había estado trabajando antes de caer dormido no estaban a la vista, y Gaara se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más lejos del final de la cama de lo que creía. Ino estaba en sus brazos, y...

Sus pensamientos gritaron un alto. ¿Ino estaba en sus brazos? ¿Cuándo había sucedido? Rápidamente la liberó y rodó hacia su lado de la cama, se levantó y la miró atónito. Ella no se había movido en absoluto, estaba tendida en el mismo lugar donde se tumbaba cada noche, lo que significaba que _él _se había movido hacia ella. Este conocimiento perturbó un poco a Gaara: él había iniciado voluntariamente contacto físico con otra persona mientras dormía. ¿Qué significaba eso? Mirando al rostro dormido de Ino, con las primeras luces de la mañana deslizándose por su cabello, se dio cuenta de que realmente no le importaba. Se había sentido agradable... no, más que eso: se había sentido _bien._


	7. El punto de cambio

**El punto de cambio:**

Ino estaba aburrida. Ahora que la casa estaba hecha, no tenía nada con lo que entretenerse. El entrenamiento solamente podía llenar unas cuantas horas de su día, y ella nunca se había dedicado tanto a esto como esos obsesivos idiotas que eran Sasuke y Neji. Gaara nunca estaba en casa para hablar con ella o hacerle compañía. ¡Se había casado con el hombre hacía más de una semana, y no le había visto desde que le dijo "Buenas noches" en su noche de bodas!

Mientras Ino vagaba inútilmente alrededor de la casa, se dio cuenta de la solución a su problema. Después de todo, era una ninja. Trasladándose a Suna eso no había cambiado, y los ninjas iban a misiones, ¿verdad?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara se sentó en su oficina, examinando pacientemente el interminable papeleo. Suspirando de aburrimiento, desvió sus ojos y contempló el reloj: eran las dos de la tarde, y Gaara estaba hambriento. Apresuradamente, colocó los documentos fuera del camino, alcanzó un cajón de su escritorio y sacó su almuerzo, hincándole el diente con impaciencia. La cocina de Tsuki había mejorado últimamente, eso o simplemente él estaba apreciándola más; la casa lucía más limpia que nunca también. Probablemente debería darle un aumento, podría ayudar a calmar cualquier protesta que ella tuviera con el trabajo que Ino había hecho en la casa, y cocinando así kami sabía que se lo merecía.

Decidiendo actuar ahora, antes de que el pensamiento se escurriese de su mente, Gaara presionó un botón en su escritorio y esperó pacientemente a que Kankuro apareciera.

- Creo que debería darle un aumento a Tsuki - declaró Gaara, una vez que Kankuro había tomado su habitual asiento frente a él.

Kankuro únicamente le miró inexpresivo.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó.

- Mi ama de llaves - respondió Gaara, mirando a su hermano mayor como si fuera idiota - Tú la contrataste, deberías recordar su nombre al menos.

- Emm, Gaara... - dijo un desconcertado Kankuro - Los servicios de Tsuki fueron suprimidos por su propia petición al día siguiente de tu boda.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Gaara, confundido - ¿Pero entonces quién ha estado haciendo mi almuerzo, y limpiando la casa?

Ahora era el turno de Kankuro de mirar a su hermano como si fuera idiota.

- ¿Adivino que quizás tu esposa? - dijo Kankuro sarcásticamente.

- Oh - dijo tranquilamente Gaara, eso lo explicaría.

- ¿Por qué querías darle un aumento, de todos modos? - preguntó Kankuro.

- Su cocina estaba supiendo mejor que nunca últimamente, y la casa parece más ordenada... - dijo Gaara.

- Ah - dijo Kankuro sabiamente - Eso es porque con Ino es una obra de amor.

Kankuro esperaba una mirada asesina por su comentario, y fue muy comprensiblemente sorprendido cuando todo lo que su hermano menor hizo fue ruborizarse. Sin embargo, la expresión conmocionada rápidamente cambió a una sonrisa. Ino era buena, y su hermano menor lo tenía crudo.

- Lo tomo como que las cosas van bien entre vosotros - preguntó Kankuro.

Gaara le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y mudamente asintió. La gran sonrisa de Kankuro cambió a una lasciva.

- Así que, ¿cómo de lejos has llegado? - inquirió un curioso Kankuro.

La cara de Gaara se iluminó con un rojo incluso más oscuro.

- La beso como "Buenas noches" cada noche - dijo silenciosamente.

Alguna parte de él estaba esperando un consejo de su hermano, no tenía idea de adónde ir desde allí y cómo interactuar con Ino de forma regular. Y él de verdad, de verdad lo quería.

- ¿La besas como "Buenas noches" cada noche? - dijo Kankuro incrédulo - Estás compartiendo la cama con una de las mujeres más hot que he visto (_aquí ignoró la posesiva mirada asesina de Gaara_), ¿y todo lo que has hecho es besarla como "Buenas noches"? ¿No quieres más? Y ni siquiera pienses en intentar decirme que no, porque es bastante obvio para todos que quieres. Estás realmente atontado con ella, ¿no?

Gaara, en un gesto indefenso completamente ajeno a su carácter, únicamente asintió en acuerdo, mientras enviaba a su hermano mayor una mirada suplicante. Kankuro suspiró, era casi trágico a lo que Ino había reducido a este fuerte hombre, pero él sabía que todo era para mejor. Además, también era divertido.

- Escucha Gaara, tengo que irme, tengo una cita esta noche. Te prometo que estaré aquí a primera hora mañana por la mañana, y te ayudaré de cualquier forma que pueda, ¿de acuerdo? Arreglaremos esto, lo prometo.

- Gracias - fue todo lo que Gaara dijo antes de que Kankuro se girara, saliendo de su oficina.

Kankuro, todavía un poco atónito por los cambios que Ino había hecho en su hermano en apenas una semana, reía gustosamente para sí mismo (sólo interiormente, por supuesto) mientras seguía su camino por los pasillos. Realmente, no se había imaginado que Gaara tuviera algún problema en seguir adelante con la rubia. Basándose en lo que Temari le había dicho, Kankuro sabía que Ino verdaderamente quería que su relación con Gaara progresara y creciera. Ella seguramente tan sólo estuviera esperando a que él hiciese su movimiento, así no le haría sentir incómodo. Probablemente debería instar a Temari a que hablase con ella de nuevo, simplemente para asegurarse de que tenía todos los hechos cuando hablara con Gaara mañana. Después de todo, él y Temari no la habían visto desde la boda.

Kankuro fue arrancado de sus reflexiones cuando tropezó con alguien, y el impulso los envió a ambos al suelo. Un momento después del golpe que se llevó, fue capaz de observar a su alrededor. Estaba parcialmente encima de la persona con la que había chocado, una persona femenina con largo cabello rubio. Demonios.

Se levantó apresuradamente, y ayudando a Ino se disculpó con fervor por su torpeza, mientras en silencio agradecía a kami que Gaara no hubiera presenciado su accidente. Él mayormente lo habría interpretado de una forma por completo equivocada.

- Está bien, no te preocupes - le aseguró Ino - Es en parte culpa mía también, tampoco estaba mirando por dónde iba.

- ¿Viniste a ver a Gaara? - preguntó Kankuro, sonriendo sugestivamente.

Ino solamente suspiró, y Kankuro, extrañado, aprovechó la oportunidad de revisarla. No en un sentido pervertido, estaba realmente preocupado. Algo parecía fuera de lugar con Ino, ella parecía... apagada, de alguna forma.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Ino? - preguntó.

- ¿Eh? Oh, estoy estupenda. Oye Kankuro, tú eres como el secretario de Gaara, ¿cierto?

- Sí - dijo Kankuro recelosamente.

- Necesito hablar contigo - fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Kankuro soltó un suspiro, al parecer iba a llegar tarde esta noche, pero realmente no podía dejar a Ino como estaba.

- Sígueme - dijo, guiándola a su oficina.

Una vez que estuvieron bien seguros en su oficina, Ino fue directa al grano.

- Quiero una misión - dijo.

- No puedo hacer eso, Ino - dijo Kankuro, un poco sorprendido.

¿Por qué estaba ella hablando con él sobre esto? ¡Estaba casada con el sangriento Kazekage!

- Por supuesto que puedes - resopló ella - Sé de hecho que tú eres el responsable de asignar ninjas a todas las misiones que no requieren una atención especial. Ni siquiera trates de negarlo - su voz había tomado un tono de advertencia, y Kankuro se recordó que Ino no era una mujer con la que enfrentarse.

- No estoy tratando de negarlo - dijo, sus manos alzadas en un gesto aplacador - Pero únicamente puedo asignar esas misiones a ninjas registrados.

- Y yo soy una ninja registrada - señaló Ino.

- Emm... en realidad, no. No lo eres - explicó Kankuro.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ino, su voz baja y peligrosa.

- Bien, ve que cuando te casaste con el Kazekage renunciaste a tu posición como ninja de Konoha, debido a un conflicto de intereses y todo eso.

Ino ondeó su mano con molestia.

- Yo sé eso. Renuncié a mi posición como kunoichi de Konoha y me convertí en una kunoichi de Sunagakure. Es por eso que te estoy pidiendo una misión.

- Emm, no exactamente - murmuró Kankuro, desgraciadamente para él Ino le oyó.

- Explícate - dijo ella calmadamente; una lástima que solamente le recordase a Kankuro la calma antes de la tormenta, una gran tormenta.

- Tú nunca fuiste promovida como ninja de Sunagakure - explicó Kankuro como excusándose.

- Entonces promuéveme - dijo Ino, todavía espantosamente calmada.

- Tan sólo el Kazekage puede hacerlo.

- Pues dile al Kazekage que lo haga.

- Emm, no estoy seguro de que vaya a estar satisfecho con la idea. ¿Cómo te parecería si tu esposa se fuera durante días, tras poco más de una semana después de la boda? Además, es peligroso para ti ir, política y todo eso. ¿Y por qué no le pides esto a Gaara por ti misma?

- Qué le importaría a Gaara si me marchase, no es como si le viera alguna vez de todos modos - dijo Ino sin rodeos - ¿Y estás insinuando que en realidad me dejaría ser capturada?

- Por supuesto que a Gaara le importaría si tú... ¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca le ves?

Ino resopló.

- Quiero decir que nunca le veo. No he posado los ojos sobre mi marido desde nuestra boda.

Kankuro realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso. Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué Gaara parecía pensar las cosas estaban yendo tan bien? Afortunadamente, Ino no quería una respuesta.

- Ahora - continuó - vas a decirle al Kazekage que me promueva como ninja de Suna, y luego vas a darme una misión. Preferiblemente una donde pueda salir de este infernal agujero por unos pocos días, ¿de acuerdo? - ambos sabían que no era una petición realmente.

- No puedo hacer eso, Ino - dijo Kankuro tranquilamente - Sé de hecho que Gaara realmente no querría que te fueras.

- ¿Por qué no? - dijo Ino.

Bueno, _gritó_ era probablemente un término más preciso, y para sorpresa de Kankuro, las lágrimas en realidad fueron corriendo por las mejillas de la mujer.

- ¿Por qué no? - repitió, más tranquila pero llena de una tristeza incluso más intensa - ¿No es suficiente que él me arrastrase aquí, apartándome de mi familia y amigos? Y luego me abandonara, sola en esta aldea donde no conozco a nadie. ¿Qué más se supone que voy a hacer con mi tiempo, sentarme en el sofá todo el día y ver la televisión? Si no hubiese conocido a Tsuki, ni siquiera habría aguantado todo este tiempo. No tengo amigos aquí Kankuro, tú y Temari siempre estáis ocupados. Y yo lo entiendo, de verdad lo hago, pero no puedo soportarlo más. ¡Necesito salir, salir de aquí! Por favor, tan sólo envíame a algún lugar, adonde sea.

Ella estaba sollozando al final de su discurso, y Kankuro solamente pudo compadecerse de ella. Nunca había visto llorar a Ino, ella siempre era valiente y fuerte y divertida. Ino llorando era como agua quemándose, no era natural y no estaba bien. Pero Kankuro sabía que no podía dejar irse a Ino. Al parecer, le correspondía arreglar las cosas ahora.

- Ino, realmente no puedo enviarte a una misión, lo siento. ¿Por qué no simplemente vas a casa y... te relajas? ¿Tal vez tomar una siesta? Prometo que las cosas irán mejor.

Ino le dirigió una mirada de traición que claramente decía que no le creía. No sabiendo qué más hacer, la pobre chica dio media vuelta y regresó a casa, totalmente sola. Para una niña que había vivido su vida rodeada de familiares y amigos cercanos, esta existencia se asemejaba a una tortura.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kankuro meramente miró a Ino fijamente por unos minutos, antes de traerse a sí mismo de vuelta al presente y marchar a la oficina de su hermano. Iba a tener algunas palabras con él, y Gaara fue comprensiblemente sorprendido cuando Kankuro irrumpió en su oficina, poco después de haber salido.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó - Pensé que tenías una ci... - Gaara se calló, desconcertado por las olas de furia silenciosa que brotaban de su hermano mayor - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Acabo de tener un pequeño y rápido encuentro con alguien - dijo Kankuro, de pie ante su hermano - ¿Te gustaría explicarme por qué tu esposa salió corriendo de aquí en lágrimas?

¿Ino, llorando? Gaara sintió una ola de furia acumulándose en su pecho. Su arena se vertió fuera de su calabaza, en la esquina, y comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de la habitación antes de rodear y atrapar a Kankuro.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? - preguntó fríamente.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! - gritó Kankuro, todavía demasiado enfadado para estar asustado - ¡Tú lo hiciste!

Un momento de silencio, y luego la arena se derrumbó al suelo. Gaara, que se había levantado de su silla, se hundió nuevamente en ella. El enojo fue inmediatamente sustituido por la tristeza.

- ¿Yo lo hice? - preguntó confundido - ¿Pero cómo? Ni siquiera he hablado con ella, ¿cómo podría haberla herido?

Kankuro resistió el impulso de golpearse en la cabeza, y el impulso de golpear a su hermano. ¿Era realmente posible para cualquiera, incluso Gaara, ser tan despistado? Viendo que Gaara se sentía arrepentido, hizo a Kankuro tomar una honda y firme inspiración, forzándose a calmarse. Cogiendo su asiento habitual, apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio de Gaara y sus sienes con los dedos, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de explicarle todo a Gaara.

- Gaara, ¿recuerdas cuando eras un niño, cómo te sentiste tan solo? - Gaara únicamente asintió mudo - Luego conociste a Naruto y te abriste a nosotros, y te sentiste mejor, ¿cierto? - Gaara solamente asintió una vez más, preguntándose adónde iba Kankuro con esto - ¿Ino cómo te hace sentir? - preguntó Kankuro, curioso.

- Ella... me hace sentir importante, y especial. Necesario. Como que soy parte de algo, ella me hace sentir no solo - contestó Gaara después de un momento pensando.

Fue el turno de Kankuro de asentir en conformidad.

- De acuerdo, ¿y cómo le haces tú sentirse a Ino? - Gaara tan sólo pudo mirarle, confundido - Sabes qué tipo de persona es Ino, ¿verdad? - se explayó Kankuro - Ella se crió con una familia amorosa, y siempre tuvo montones de amigos.

Gaara asintió su comprensión otra vez.

- Ella renunció a todo para venir contigo. ¿Qué le has dado para sustituir eso? - Gaara pensó sobre ello por un momento, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran en comprensión, pero Kankuro continuó sin piedad - Sí, supongo que podrías argumentar que la has provisto de sus necesidades físicas, pero ella era perfectamente capaz de proveerse esas cosas por sí misma, hasta que renunció a su carrera como ninja para estar contigo. Y tú no le has dado nada para reemplazar las relaciones que dejó atrás. ¡Ni siquiera hiciste un esfuerzo para mostrarle la aldea y presentarla a la gente!

Un horrible y abrumador sentimiento de culpabilidad se instaló en el estómago de Gaara. Kankuro tenía razón, se dio cuenta desesperanzado. Él no había hecho absolutamente nada para devolverle a Ino todo lo que había hecho por él. Se sintió fatal, pero Kankuro aún no había terminado.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué ella vino aquí hoy? - preguntó Kankuro, pero no esperó por la respuesta - Vino porque se estaba volviendo loca. ¡No tiene nada que hacer aquí para ocupar su tiempo! Ella es una ninja, no se contenta con simplemente sentarse en casa no haciendo nada. Las tareas del hogar solamente pueden mantenerla ocupada por un tiempo, especialmente si tú nunca estás allí para contribuir al desorden. Ella no tiene a nadie con quien hablar, excepto aparentemente las visitas ocasionales de tu antigua doncella, Tsuki. Te apuesto a que le debes la cordura de Ino, o al menos el hecho de que todavía esté aquí, a ella. En cualquier caso, Ino quería una misión, y tuve que rechazarla porque es demasiado importante como presa política. Se marchó en lágrimas.

El silencio llenó la oficina en cuanto Kankuro terminó su diatriba, observando muy de cerca a Gaara.

- ¿Q-qué hago? - preguntó Gaara indefenso después de unos minutos.

- Terminar tu trabajo aquí tan rápido como puedas, y dejar todo lo que pueda ser dejado. Vete a casa y lleva a Ino a cenar esta noche. Habla con ella, conócela un poco más. No tengas miedo de elogiarla o permitirla saber que sientes algo por ella. Deja la armadura de arena aparte. Vuelve a la oficina mañana y dime cómo fue, y averiguaré más cosas para ti entonces, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora realmente tengo que irme, Kaede va a pensar que la he dejado plantada, pero si todavía está esperando tengo que disculparme. Estarás bien, tan sólo llega a casa tan rápido como puedas - sugirió Kankuro, antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a Gaara solo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eran las seis y treinta para el momento en que Gaara terminó los documentos necesarios y se fue casa. No tenía absolutamente ni idea de cómo lo había terminado todo tan rápido. A pesar de todo, el trabajo estaba hecho (y eso no era nada menos que un milagro) y Gaara se apresuró a casa para estar con su esposa por primera vez. En realidad, se estaba sintiendo un poco entusiasmado ante la idea de salir a cenar con Ino, y comprensiblemente nervioso. Era técnicamente su primera cita, ya que en su único otro intento se habían unido Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

Ino acababa de terminar su cena y colocar los platos en el fregadero. El almuerzo de Gaara para mañana estaba listo y en la nevera, y ella estaba barriendo el suelo de la cocina mientras dejaba que los platos se empapasen un poco, así podría limpiarlos más fácilmente. Gaara abrió la puerta y silenciosamente entró en su casa. Por supuesto, Ino era una ninja también, así que incluso si Gaara era completamente silencioso (como era su costumbre) ella todavía oyó abrirse la puerta, y vino a ver quién estaba con su escoba aún en la mano. El cuadro que hacía, de pie en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con un delantal y una escoba, provocó que el corazón de Gaara hiciera un divertido y pequeño salto en su pecho.

Ino se asombró cuando vio a su marido de pie en la sala, aún en sus ropas de Kazekage, con su calabaza atada a la espalda.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó, quizás un poco bruscamente.

- Yo, yo... - Gaara hizo una pausa para mentalmente cuadrarse de hombros, en realidad estaba demasiado nervioso para verdaderamente notar el asombro y brusquedad de Ino - Vine a casa para llevarte a cenar - sugirió como explicación de su sorpresivo retorno.

Ino giró su cabeza, mirando los platos de la cena en el fregadero, un poco confundida.

- Yo... yo ya comí - dijo Ino, su voz era floja y tímida, no muy de ella.

- Oh - dijo Gaara, su cara cayó hasta el suelo.

Ino no había podido detectar su nerviosismo y entusiasmo antes, pero la tristeza presente ahora en él lo hizo evidentemente obvio. Tal vez... tal vez debería darle otra oportunidad. Después de todo, no era como si estuviera acostumbrado a relacionarse con la gente. Además, ella realmente quería darle otra oportunidad, todavía quería hacer que las cosas funcionaran con él, era su marido.

- ¿Has comido? - le preguntó ella.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza.

- No.

Ino le sonrió cálidamente.

- Bien, ven aquí y siéntate, calentaré algo para ti.

Ino calentó algunas sobras de la cena, que había estado planeando comer para el almuerzo al día siguiente, y luego se sentó silenciosamente frente a su marido mientras esperaba a que comiese. Su mente era un remolino desordenado de pensamientos e ideas, mientras intentaba averiguar qué hacer a continuación.

- ¿Todavía quieres salir? - preguntó después de algunos minutos.

Gaara simplemente la miró, confundido. Sus ojos iban saltando de su plato de cena a la cara de Ino, como si dijera que acababa de comer. Ino soltó unas risitas, su risa era totalmente femenina y coqueta sin ser molesta, y explicó:

- Podríamos salir por el postre, si quieres - ofreció ella.

Gaara se encontró con su mirada, y un extraño y esperanzado tono apareció en los ojos de él. Ino se rió de nuevo.

- Bien, está decidido entonces - dijo ella mientras le sonreía - Iré a prepararme mientras terminas de comer, y puedes cambiarte mientras lavo - con eso se fue.

El Kazekage se sorprendió al encontrar que estaba sonriendo contento para sí mismo. Realmente disfrutaba de estar en su presencia, incluso más ahora que estaba despierta. Estaba empezando a percatarse de que pudo haber sido un completo idiota evitándola anteriormente. Sí, estaba listo para admitírselo a sí mismo. La había estado evitando, evitando el hecho de que ella pudiera odiarle, o quizás aún peor, estar aterrorizada de él. Ahora que estaba casada con él, técnicamente había cumplido su deber con su Hokage, y no estaba más bajo la jurisdicción de Tsunade. En otras palabras, ella no tenía que ser agradable con él ya más.

Por supuesto, Kankuro había estado en lo cierto. Había estado tan preocupado por sí mismo que había olvidado lo duro que esto debía ser para Ino, pero incluso después de todo eso ella todavía no le odiaba. Ese conocimiento llenó a Gaara con un cálido sentimiento de determinación. Ino estaba dispuesta a estar en su vida, y realmente quería que estuviese allí con él. A partir de ahora, quería asegurarse de que ella supiera eso.

Gaara silenciosamente terminó de comer, y luego llevó su plato al fregadero, donde comenzó a lavarlo. Apenas había comenzado esta tarea, cuando sintió la presencia de Ino bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina. El rostro de Gaara se sonrojó, y su estómago dio una sacudida ante la vista de su esposa. Ella lucía un vestido morado oscuro (casi negro) que llegaba pocos centímetros por debajo de medio muslo. Era sencillo y elegante, y se le adaptaba perfectamente. Su cabello estaba suelto, y parecía absolutamente aturdida.

- Gaara - dijo, y su tono fue exasperado - No es que no aprecie tu intento de hacer tus propias tareas domésticas y todo, pero ¿podrías ir a alistarte, por favor? Yo lo terminaré.

- Estoy listo - dijo un confundido Gaara.

- Oh - dijo Ino, observando su ropa formal de Kazekage.

Ella había imaginado algo un poco diferente. Bien, si así era como él quería vestir... Espera un segundo. Ella era Ino Yamanaka, la gente hacía lo que ella quería, no al revés. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué había estado haciendo ella en los pasados días, deprimirse? Esa no era ella, en absoluto. Ino sonrió ampliamente para sí misma, en tanto dirigía una peligrosa mirada al Kazekage. Ella había vuelto.

- No - le dijo a Gaara - no estás listo. Si piensas que voy a dejarte llevarme fuera en eso, estás muy equivocado. Ve a cambiarte.

Gaara parpadeó ante ella. ¿Acaso le estaba ordenando algo? A él nadie le ordenaba. Estaba a punto de decirle que iba bien vestido, cuando recordó lo que Kankuro le había dicho; podía dejarla tenerlo a su gusto en esto, al menos. Fue buena cosa también que sus pies hubieran obedecido subconscientemente la orden de Ino, y ya estaba en la habitación de ellos.

Ino estaba esperando impaciente en el salón en el momento que Gaara bajó las escaleras, sus tacones resonando ansiosamente en el suelo de madera. Cuando captó una vista de Gaara, su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta. ¿Desde cuándo era tan sexy su marido? Vestido con pantalones de traje y una camisa rojo profundo, él provocaba una visión bastante perturbadora. Ino nunca le había mirado realmente antes, pero sabed que no estaba decepcionada. Reprimiendo el impulso de ruborizarse, Ino se levantó de su asiento en el sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta, agarrando el brazo de su marido en el camino.

Ino se colgó del brazo de Gaara (y se emocionó cuando notó que era su brazo real, no arena) justo como ella le tuvo esa primera noche que se conocieron unas semanas atrás. Pasearon por la calle casi sin rumbo, ninguno seguro de adónde exactamente quería ir el otro, o si tenían algún lugar en mente. Finalmente, una inspirada Ino brincó y arrastró a Gaara a un cautivador café, donde vieron otras parejas sentadas alrededor de las mesas compartiendo postres. Se quedaron parados en la puerta, hasta que fueron sentados en la seguridad de una cómoda mesa en una esquina, junto a una ventana y una adorable chimenea que daba un reconfortante calor para el frío aire nocturno del desierto.

Gaara e Ino inspeccionaron sus respectivos menús en silencio, mientras decidían qué pedir. Ino eligió una pecaminosa tarta de queso con chocolate negro y fresas, mientras que Gaara escogió probar una tarta de queso con frambuesas heladas y chocolate. El incómodo silencio se mantuvo después de que el camarero recogiera sus pedidos y menús. Ino, por supuesto, fue la primera en romper el silencio.

- ¿Cómo fue el trabajo? - le preguntó, sonriendo.

- Bien - dijo Gaara.

No había realmente nada que decir sobre su trabajo. Todo lo que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo era papeleo.

- Debe ser estresante dirigir la aldea - dijo Ino comprensivamente, tratando de obtener de él una respuesta más larga que una palabra.

Gaara solamente se encogió de hombros. Ino de repente sintió la necesidad de gritar, ¡y ella había pensado que Sasuke era poco comunicativo! La creciente tensión fue interrumpida por la llegada del camarero, que colocó una botella de champán y dos copas sobre la mesa.

- Felicidades del restaurante - dijo con una sonrisa a Ino, seguida de una respetuosa inclinación al Kazekage.

- ¡Gracias! - le correspondió Ino al hombre.

El camarero se sonrojó, pero se fue rápidamente en cuanto una ola de intento homicida repentinamente llenó el aire, emanando de Gaara. Ino se sorprendió, no había esperado que Gaara se pusiera celoso. Ni siquiera conocía a Gaara y él siempre la había evitado... aunque había venido a casa esa noche para pasar tiempo con ella. Quizás _realmente_ tan sólo había estado ocupado. A pesar de eso, Ino guardó mentalmente la información para su uso posterior: Gaara era posesivo y pensaba en ella como suya. Ahora Ino simplemente tenía que decidir cómo se sentía respecto a eso.

El primer camarero fue seguido por otro, que colocó sus tartas de queso sobre la mesa y sirvió el champán (el primero se había ido con demasiada prisa para acordarse). Cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo, Ino llegó a la conclusión de que quería saber exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo Gaara por ella en realidad. Por supuesto, preguntarle directamente era probablemente la forma más sencilla de obtener respuesta, pero ésta era Ino y por eso tal idea nunca cruzó siquiera su mente. Cruzando las piernas bajo la mesa, "accidentalmente" rozó su pie sobre la pierna de Gaara en el proceso. Él se congeló, y tornó a un delicioso tono de rojo. Ino sonrió maliciosamente para sí misma, por lo menos sabía que él no era inmune a sus propias hormonas.

Con las piernas ahora cómodamente cruzadas, tomó un sorbo de champán antes de coger su tenedor y comenzar a comer su tarta de queso. Gaara observaba, fascinado. Ella comía tan delicadamente, casi como un pájaro; era bastante lindo en verdad. Cuando notó que Gaara la estaba mirando fijamente, y no comiendo nada de su propia comida en realidad, Ino se desconcertó.

- ¿No tienes hambre? - preguntó.

- ¿Qué? No, yo tan sólo estaba... - Gaara se apagó, sintiéndose nervioso y confundido.

No sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Esto le hizo sentirse indefenso, y no era algo a lo que se adaptase bien. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía cómodo. ¿Por qué era así?

- ¿Querrías probar algo de la mía? - le ofreció ella.

- Uh, claro - dijo Gaara, no teniéndolo realmente claro en absoluto.

Cogió su tenedor y alcanzó a través de la mesa a tomar un poco de su tarta, pero ella le dio un golpecito en la mano impidiéndole el camino. Gaara la miró confundido, Ino solamente le sonrió y le presentó un trozo con su propio tenedor. Un poco descolocado y muy rojo, Gaara la dejó llevar la tarta a su boca. Era muy buena, no demasiado amarga (gracias a las fresas) y no demasiado dulce.

- Está buena - dijo Gaara después de que tragase.

- Ciertamente, así lo pienso - respondió Ino con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres probar la mía? - le ofreció Gaara, no podía huir de la persistente sensación de que él supuestamente tenía que ofrecerlo.

- Me encantaría - dijo ella.

Gaara esperó un momento a que Ino tomase un pedazo de su plato, antes de que la mirada expectante de ella le notificara que estaba esperando a...

Oh. Todavía ruborizándose, Gaara usó su propio tenedor y puso algo de tarta de queso en la invitante boca de su esposa. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando aceptó la tarta, y un delicioso suspiro de apreciación salió de ella después de que tragara.

- Mmmm, la tuya está muy buena también - señaló Ino.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, su aprobación ocasionó una oleada de confianza en el pelirrojo. Él era el Kazekage para gritarlo bien alto, no un mocoso genin de doce años. Debería actuar como tal, no ruborizarse y esconderse, ni dejar a Ino tomar todas las decisiones y llevar siempre el control. Además, ella era su esposa. No era como si pudiera simplemente decidir no verle más, ellos vivían juntos. ¡Compartían una cama para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos!

De repente, las implicaciones de eso golpearon a Gaara con un completo nuevo significado. Tal vez fuera el comportamiento de Ino, o quizás fuese su percatamiento de que tenía sentimientos por la hermosa rubia, pero súbitamente Gaara sintió el deseo de tal vez perseguir algunas de esas implicaciones.

Terminaron su postre en silencio, pero el silencio ya no era más incómodo, estaba lleno de miradas ocultas y roces. Algo se estaba construyendo entre esos dos. Gaara pagó la cuenta al final y acompañó a Ino fuera de la cafetería, un brazo envuelto posesivamente alrededor de su cintura. Esto le impidió al ella prenderse de su brazo como hacía habitualmente, pero a Gaara no le importó mientras le permitiera sentirse más en control de la situación. Ino resolvió recostarse contra él mientras caminaba, llevándolos incluso más cerca juntos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ninguno de los dos quería irse a casa, ambos tenían miedo de que la magia de la velada terminase. En su lugar, caminaron alrededor de la aldea por un rato, satisfechos con la presencia del otro. Eventualmente abandonaron la villa, paseando por las afueras hasta que llegaron a un lugar solitario, lejos de las luces de la ciudad, con tan sólo la Luna llena y brillantes estrellas para iluminar su camino.

- Es hermoso - susurró Ino.

- Yo solía salir a los tejados a mirar la Luna, anteriormente cuando no podía dormir - comentó Gaara - Siempre me calma.

Ino se sorprendió por esta repentina revelación, pero no lo mostró. En cambio mostró agradecimiento por su honestidad acurrucándose más cerca hacia su lado. Más, se estaba poniendo frío afuera, y su agarre no era particularmente cálido. Gaara sintió como un pequeño horno que se quemaba al lado de ella.

En respuesta a su acurrucamiento, Gaara estrechó su apretón en torno a su cintura. La arena empezó a verterse fuera de su calabaza, juntándose alrededor y debajo de ellos. Lentamente les elevó en el aire, deteniéndose un par de cientos de pies sobre el terreno. Ello también empujó a Ino más cerca aún de Gaara. La arena les giró, así que podían ver la ciudad extendida ante ellos. Era una vista para quitar el aliento.

- Adoro las estrellas - le confesó Ino a Gaara - Al final del día, solía unirme a Shikamaru en su contemplación de nubes, mientras el Sol descendía. Esperábamos hasta que las estrellas salían antes de volver a casa. Ellas siempre están ahí, siguiendo su camino y alumbrando la oscuridad, una constante en la caótica vida de un ninja. Cuando estaba de misión lejos de casa, podía mirar las estrellas y saber que brillaban sobre Konoha también, y sobre todos mis amigos, dondequiera que estuvieran.

- Me gusta la Luna - dijo Gaara calladamente - Aunque no da luz por sí misma, todavía puede reflejar la luz de otros de modo beneficioso, luciendo la más brillante en el cielo nocturno.

Ino se volteó para mirar a Gaara, comprendiendo el triste sentido de... Bien, auto-aborrecimiento no era la palabra correcta... ¿tal vez resignación matizada con esperanza?

- Sabes, ser el Kazekage debe ser complicado - dijo Ino suavemente, Gaara masculló en acuerdo, no sabiendo realmente adónde iba ella con esto - Todos te observan, les guías a través de la oscuridad y diriges sus caminos. Es mucha responsabilidad, pero por lo que oigo tú lo haces realmente bien - le elogió.

Gaara captó el mensaje oculto tras sus palabras, y una pequeña sonrisa se le formó cuando se giró para encararla. Ambas de sus respiraciones quedaron atrapadas en sus gargantas en cuanto sus miradas se toparon.

Inclinándose lentamente el uno hacia el otro, sus labios se encontraron en un apremiante beso, lleno de necesidad y repleto de tensión y deseo. Gaara no tenía ni idea de qué le había venido, pero besar a una Ino despierta era definitivamente más gratificante que besar a una Ino dormida. Una de sus manos se deslizó a su lado, mientras la otra se apretaba en torno a su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca de él y presionándola contra sí. Ino grácilmente envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, hundiendo los dedos entre su rojo cabello mientras atraía su cabeza más cerca de la propia, profundizando el beso y pidiendo por entrar a su boca.

Fue sorprendida cuando Gaara se lo negó, y respondió dominando el beso por sí mismo. Ino nunca había sido besada así antes, nunca tuvo el control tan abruptamente arrancado, y le encantaba.

Cuando se separaron minutos más tarde, ambos estaban sin respiración. No pudieron mirarse a los ojos por algunos momentos, antes de que Ino resolviera la crisis apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gaara, y volviese a mirar el cielo nocturno. Gaara inmediatamente se relajó con sus acciones, y envolvió el brazo de vuelta alrededor de su cintura. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que su esposa estaba tiritando, así que lentamente les condujo de nuevo al suelo y la llevó de vuelta a casa.

Esa noche en la cama, Ino miró a su marido y le dijo _Buenas noches_, justo como hizo en su noche de bodas. Pero en lugar de apartarse, se quedó dormida observándole trabajar, con una satisfecha sonrisa en su cara. Apenas una hora más tarde, Gaara posó su trabajo en el suelo con un suspiro. Todo lo que quería hacer realmente era unirse a su esposa en el sueño, ya buscaría la manera de terminar el trabajo mañana, después de que hablase con Kankuro. Acostándose, atrajo a su esposa contra él y se durmió con ella en sus brazos, su respiración calentando su cuello.

Ino se despertó a la mañana siguiente siente muy feliz y satisfecha, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Abrió sus ojos para ver... nada. Estaba sola, otra vez.


	8. Las pruebas

**Las pruebas:**

Gaara se despertó tarde (para él). Eso fue lo mejor que hubo dormido en... bien, nunca. Se marchó a trabajar un poco más tarde de lo que le habría gustado, aunque todavía era insanamente temprano para los estándares de cualquier otra persona. Kankuro estaba esperándole en su oficina.

- ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó Kankuro.

Gaara sonrió a su hermano, incapaz de hallar palabras para describir sus sentimientos. Kankuro elevó una ceja y soltó un agudo silbido.

- Estuvo bueno, ¿eh? - dijo - Y qué, ¿finalmente hiciste...? - la voz de Kankuro se apagó - No sé por qué estoy siquiera preguntando. Tú no tienes conducta hormonal para nada, por supuesto que no sucedió nada.

Afortunadamente para Gaara, Kankuro se perdió el rojo que tiñó sus mejillas en este punto. Kankuro no necesitaba conocer ninguno de los pensamientos que habían cruzado la mente de Gaara anoche. Realmente no eran nada de su incumbencia.

- ¿Así que la llevaste a cenar fuera, pues? - preguntó Kankuro.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿No? - Kankuro estaba confuso, ¿no acababa Gaara de decir que su velada había ido bien?

- Ella ya había comido para cuando llegué a casa.

- Vale - dijo él con impaciencia - ¿Qué pasó entonces?

- Ella me hizo la cena, luego salimos para el postre. Luego contemplamos las estrellas - explicó Gaara.

Las simples palabras eran todo lo que podía encontrar para describir su noche. El pensar sobre ello todavía le abrumaba, había sido la mejor noche de su vida, mejor incluso que el día en que su aldea le había reconocido finalmente y le hizo Kazekage. Kankuro sonrió abiertamente y palmoteó a su hermano bebé en la espalda.

- Buen trabajo, hermanito - le felicitó - Parece que estás comenzando a pillar el concepto de pasar tiempo con una chica. Ahora solamente tenemos que preocuparnos de cómo mantener ocupada a Ino mientras trabajas. Lo primero de todo, y he estado diciéndotelo por un tiempo, necesitas delegar más de tus responsabilidades. La mitad de las cosas que haces podrían ser realizadas por otra gente, lo cual te dejaría libre mucho más tiempo que podrías pasar con tu zorrita rubia.

Gaara consideró esto. Kankuro lo había discutido antes, pero a Gaara siempre le había gustado el hecho de que su trabajo le mantuviera tan ocupado. Ahora no podía evitar sino aceptar que su hermano mayor tenía razón. Vacilantemente, asintió.

- Magnífico - exclamó Kankuro - Tengo algunos chuunin alistados para las entrevistas, no te preocupes por nada, me encargaré de ello. Así que, ahora que hemos liberado algo de tu tiempo, ¿cómo vamos a ocupar el de Ino?

- Bien, simplemente porque no sea una ninja, no significa que no haya cosas que pueda hacer, ¿verdad? - razonó Gaara.

- Exactamente - asintió Kankuro - Oye, ¿y si fuese una recepcionista aquí? ¡Podría estar cerca de ti y conocería montones de gente nueva!

Gaara pensó respecto a ello, dudoso. Sí, tener a Ino cerca sería definitivamente una ventaja, y podría conocer gente. Pero no tendría la oportunidad de formar un vínculo con nadie, y Gaara conocía lo suficiente a Ino como para saber que ella ansiaba relaciones, no conocidos. Aun así, Kankuro sabía más sobre este tipo de cosas que él... El Kazekage se ahorró la molestia de contestar cuando Temari voló a la habitación, golpeando la puerta abierta sin una pizca de respeto.

- ¿Qué es esto acerca de Ino? - exigió, blandiendo un pergamino que Kankuro le había enviado la noche anterior - ¡Mejor que no hayas estado hiriendo a una de mis amigas! - amenazó.

Por suerte, notó la castigada mirada en la cara de Gaara, y se abstuvo de reprenderle más.

- Estábamos pensando sobre cómo convertirla en una recepcionista aquí, así ella tendría algo que hacer - explicó Kankuro con excitación, estaba obviamente entusiasmado con su idea.

Temari sin embargo parecía menos extática, y le dedicó a Gaara una mirada de incredulidad.

- ¿Crees que Ino va a ser feliz en un trabajo de tres al cuarto, que hasta un mono podría hacer con los ojos cerrados? Eres más bobo de lo que pensaba.

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Kankuro, saliendo en defensa de su "gran" idea.

Mientras sus hermanos se peleaban, la mente de Gaara estaba deliberando. Tenía una idea, y podría funcionar. Ino parecía el tipo correcto... y había renunciado a tanto por él que era simplemente justo darle una oportunidad.

- ¿Qué tal si promuevo a Ino como una kunoichi de Suna? - propuso.

Kankuro le miró incrédulo, e incluso Temari abrió mucho los ojos.

- Sabes que es un objetivo político demasiado grande como para abandonar la aldea.

- Primero ella tendría que superar mi prueba, desde luego - explicó Gaara, y la comprensión comenzó a iluminar a sus hermanos.

- De acuerdo, pero entonces ¿qué harás con ella cuando no la supere? - preguntó Kankuro.

- Siempre puede trabajar en la floristería, su familia regentaba una en Konoha - Gaara se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y si la supera? - añadió Temari.

Kankuro la miró como si fuese estúpida, pero Gaara meramente sonrió con malicia.

- Entonces la haré instructora de la academia - explicó - No podrá abandonar la aldea, y los niños deberían mantenerla ocupada. Creo que le agradaría pasar tiempo con los críos.

Temari estaba complacida de que Gaara no estuviese dispuesto a fallarle a Ino, y de que tuviera un plan por si ella ganaba, sin embargo difícilmente podían creer Gaara y Kankuro que ocurriera. Si había una sola cosa que Temari había aprendido en sus frecuentes excursiones a Konoha (aparte del hecho de que Shikamaru siempre sabía más luego de irse ella) era nunca subestimar a Ino Yamanaka.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La kunoichi en cuestión estuvo más que emocionada cuando fue informada sobre su inminente oportunidad. Sin embargo, se sintió comprensiblemente un poco extrañada cuando descubrió exactamente lo que era su prueba: tenía que luchar, y golpear, a Gaara. Admitiéndolo, esto era considerablemente menos difícil de lo que habría sido luchar contra él en los exámenes chuunin, viendo como estaba "desdemoniado" y todo ahora. Lamentablemente, las habilidades de Gaara únicamente habían crecido en los años que habían transcurrido... por suerte, lo mismo podía decirse de las de Ino.

Se plantó en la arena, enfrentando a su marido, separados por cerca de diez pies. Un vistazo a su cara la dejó saber que no había forma en que él se lo pusiera fácil. Eso era estupendo, ella no quería que lo hiciera.

Ino se había dado una semana para preparar esta lucha. Durante esa semana ella y Gaara habían podido pasar más tiempo juntos, hablando y caminando, y por supuesto, besándose. Ella podía decir honestamente que estaba comenzando a desarrollar sentimientos por el reticente pelirrojo, y presentía que él podría estar sintiendo lo mismo perfectamente. Sin embargo, Ino no tenía intención de perder como consecuencia de esos sentimientos, y ofreció una silenciosa oración de gracias a cualquier kami que estuviera escuchando porque su técnica hubiese fallado durante los exámenes chuunin. Ella nunca había hablado con Gaara sobre eso, y no pensaba que él conociera el jutsu que hacía su familia, o que siquiera tenía un jutsu de clan. De hecho, apostaba por ello, porque sabía que no había manera de que pudiera golpear a Gaara en una pelea física.

Sonriendo tímidamente a su marido, en cuanto el árbitro anunció el comienzo del encuentro, las manos de Ino rápidamente realizaron los símbolos que habrían provocado a cualquier ninja de Konoha correr y esquivar a su antojo. Nadie aquí era un Konoha-nin, y la única persona que reconoció los símbolos, sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada. Temari quería que Ino ganase al fin y al cabo.

- _Shintenshin no jutsu_ - declaró Ino en su mente, antes de que su consciencia diera un salto volando hacia Gaara, que se encontraba completamente inmóvil con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba a que ella comenzara la lucha, justo como Temari había dicho que siempre hacía.

Gaara estaba mirando a su esposa con curiosidad y un poco decepcionado. Fuera cual fuese el inútil ninjutsu que iba a intentar, no sobrepasaría su escudo de arena. De eso estaba seguro, incluso si no reconocía los signos. Por supuesto, no había esperado mucho. Mírala, era demasiado frágil y delicada y hermosa para ser realmente una asesina, o siquiera una ninja decente. No que se estuviera quejando, la amaba de todos modos... Emm, ¿qué?

Los pensamientos de Gaara fueron bruscamente cortados, y la siguiente cosa que supo fue que estaba plantado en medio del campo, con Ino en sus brazos y sus labios sobre ella. Aunque Gaara estaba más que feliz de estar besando a Ino, estaba comprensiblemente confundido, así que después de un minuto desenredó sus lenguas y retrocedió lo suficiente para crear algo de espacio para respirar (y pensar), lo cual había sido imposible en su situación anterior. Todo el mundo estaba animando bien alto, aunque algunas personas parecían un poco desconcertadas, y Temari y Kankuro estaban descendiendo desde las gradas para unirse a la pareja.

- No es que eso no fuera interesante - comenzó Kankuro - ¿pero no era el motivo de esta prueba en realidad que Ino luchase, no que tú simplemente firmaras los formularios y besases a tu esposa?

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó un confundido Gaara.

- Ah - Temari sonrió con malicia - Adivino que vosotros dos no sabéis acerca del jutsu del clan Yamanaka.

Un vago entendimiento comenzó a surgir en los ojos de los dos hombres.

- Venid - ordenó Gaara, encabezando el camino fuera de la arena, hacia un lugar donde pudieran hablar sin tener que gritar - Nunca me dijiste que tenías un jutsu de clan - le dijo Gaara a Ino, sintiéndose un poco traicionado.

- Tú nunca lo preguntaste - le recordó ella.

- ¿Alguien va a explicarme lo que acaba de ocurrir? ¿Qué tipo de jutsu hace a la víctima realizar lo que el responsable quiera?

- El shintenshin - dijo Ino simplemente - Mi clan son lectores de mentes, puedo tomar control de tu cerebro y descubrir lo que yo quiera, hacerte revivir cualquier recuerdo que yo diga, y que hagas lo que sea que pida.

Kankuro no pudo reprimir un temblor por el frío y peligroso tono que asumió la voz de Ino durante su pequeño discurso.

- Control mental - aclaró Temari.

- ¿Así que me hiciste besarte? - aclaró Gaara, un poco confundido por cómo eso la había dejado ganar.

- No - explicó Ino - Te hice firmar los documentos declarándome una jounin de Sunagakure, y luego hice que me besaras.

- Ya veo - dijo Gaara, mientras su cerebro se apresuraba a procesar la información.

Había sido demasiado confiado y subestimado a su bella esposa, tanto que era evidente. La lucha había sido humillantemente breve. Sin embargo, había fallado en conseguir su propósito inicial, que era darle a Gaara una oportunidad para evaluar su capacidad de protegerse a sí misma.

- Bien, lo hecho, hecho está - dijo - Te damos la bienvenida a las filas de los ninjas de Sunagakure.

- Gracias, lord Kazekage - dijo Ino con una grácil reverencia y una maliciosa sonrisa burlona.

- Tengo un trabajo para ti - dijo Gaara, pensando rápido - Pero necesito ver tus habilidades con las armas antes de poder declararte lista.

Los ojos de Ino se estrecharon.

- Escucha, yo era una ANBU especial en Konoha, cualquier pequeña prueba de armas que tengas para mí va a ser vergonzosa (para ti). Sé que tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo, y he demostrado mi capacidad para actuar racionalmente dominándote en la única manera que podía. ¿Podemos parar esta tontería ahora?

- Tan sólo quiero saber que estarás a salvo - dijo Gaara suavemente, sin toparse con los ojos de Ino; inmediatamente la fija mirada de ella se suavizó, y suspiró.

- Está bien, dame tu prueba.

- Gracias - dijo Gaara, y era sentido de corazón.

Temari y Kankuro estaban mudos por la impresión. Nunca habían visto a su hermano actuar así antes, nunca. Verdaderamente estaba hablando de sentimientos, y no hacía mucho tiempo que habrían jurado que él no tenía ninguno. Ni siquiera Kankuro hablaba de sus emociones, o admitía preocupación. Era bastante obvio para los dos que Gaara (su pequeño hermano bebé y Kazekage de la Villa Oculta de la Arena) estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de Ino Yamanaka. Únicamente podían esperar que ella sintiera lo mismo.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

El examen de armas al que Ino había accedido someterse fue otra batalla. Esta vez fue contra una jounin recién designada llamada Matsuri. Temari le había dicho a Ino que la joven no era particularmente habilidosa, excepto con una sola arma. Gaara la había interrumpido entonces, y prohibido decir nada más. Obviamente esta arma sería con la que lucharía la chica, e Ino fue forzada a hacer su propia decisión a ciegas. Consideró llevarse su katana, con la cual era sumamente buena, pero decidió hacer su encuentro un poco más fuerte. El arma escogida de Ino para esta batalla fue un solo kunai.

Cuando la pelea comenzó (en el mismo escenario donde fue su lucha con Gaara) Ino no pudo ver muy bien el arma de Matsuri, pero parecía pequeña y no especialmente peligrosa. Ino se lanzó a atacarla con su kunai, pero se sorprendió increíblemente cuando Matsuri balanceó su arma y una cadena salió disparada, la cual corrió a enrollarse en torno a los tobillos de Ino para atraparla. Saltando rápidamente en el aire, Ino resbaló hacia atrás y aterrizó. Sus pies a duras penas habían tocado el suelo, cuando la cadena (la cual debía estar siendo manipulada por el chakra de la chica, ya que sus movimientos no eran naturales) se deslizó a sus espaldas para atar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ino velozmente se dobló hacia atrás, permitiendo que la cadena pasara sobre ella, antes de erguirse por sí misma y deslizarse nuevamente fuera del radio de acción del arma para ganar un momento para pensar.

Matsuri estuvo perpleja cuando Ino esquivó su golpe, al igual que el resto de los espectadores. ¡Nunca antes habían conocido a alguien que fuese tan flexible! Mientras tanto, Ino había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad y tratar de acabar esto rápidamente. Si podía llevarlo a cabo, ella parecería bastante buena; si no podía, entonces aun así debería ser capaz de retroceder y reflexionar, pero supuso que valía la pena intentarlo.

Lanzándose en avance una vez más, Ino mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia sobre Matsuri y la cadena. Ino se dobló, saltó y estiró mientras evitaba la cadena y se colocaba cada vez más cerca de la joven jounin. La audiencia estaba levemente fascinada, pero Ino tan sólo estaba sonriendo con malicia, había estado en lo cierto. El control de la chica era mucho peor teniendo a Ino cerca, ya que debía tener cuidado de no golpearse a sí misma, y parecía que la cadena solamente tenía dos opciones: totalmente extendida o totalmente retraída, lo que significaba que una vez que Ino esquivase su defensa inicial, intentaría bloquearla con los sectores de la cadena más que con el peligrosamente puntiagudo final.

La lucha terminó en cinco minutos cuando Ino alcanzó a Matsuri, girando en torno a ella mientras se preocupaba de su cadena, y sosteniendo el kunai contra su cuello. Ino se sintió satisfecha de haber demostrado su capacidad de combate a la gente de Suna.

Incluso Gaara estaba impresionado. Por supuesto, él había solicitado a la Hokage los papeles de Ino antes de proponerle su conversión como kunoichi de Suna, pero había tenido un difícil momento para creer el impresionante récord que ella ostentaba. ¡Nadie que luciera tan inocente como Ino debería haber completado exitosamente tantas misiones de rango S! Los detalles de esas misiones eran escasos, por lo que Gaara había asumido que simplemente debían haber sido sorprendentemente fáciles, pero viendo a Ino ahora no estaba tan seguro. Tendría que ver cuánto acerca de sus pasadas misiones estaría dispuesta a compartir, ¿quizás podía decir que era necesario?

Cuando Ino se le aproximó, él inclinó la cabeza en la dirección que habían seguido después de su primera lucha con él.

- Hay una cosa más que necesito saber antes de asignarte nada - dijo Gaara, mirando directamente a sus ojos - Comprendo que tus misiones como kunoichi de Konoha son confidenciales, y no te pediré traicionar esa confianza. Únicamente necesito saber acerca de la dificultad de tus misiones de rango S. Has completado una cantidad asombrosa, cantidad que sería sorprendente incluso en el registro de un genio como el Hyuuga. No digo que tu habilidad es inferior a la suya, pero...

Gaara decidió parar de hablar antes de que hiciera la situación ponerse peor. Esta era la primera vez que había hablado tanto, y la sensación era confusa.

Ino comprendió lo que él le estaba preguntando, y no se ofendió. Estaba sin embargo un poco asustada, ésta era la única cosa que había esperado nunca ser preguntada. ¿Cómo iba ella a explicar que todas menos dos de esas misiones S fueron de seducción, y que había realizado tantas en tan poco tiempo porque era muy buena en ellas?


	9. La verdad

**La verdad:**

Ino se quedó callado por un momento mientras consideraba las implicaciones de contestar a la pregunta de Gaara. Ella podía, por supuesto, librarse de esto respondiendo que la información era confidencial, pero no sería justo. Sería también una mentira, y solamente porque fuera buena mintiendo no significaba que lo disfrutase. Tsunade-sama le había dicho que era libre de compartir una información básica acerca de sus misiones pasadas con su marido, siempre y cuando datos como personas y lugares quedasen fuera.

Por otra parte, Gaara estaba apenas comenzando a confiar en ella, y honestamente ella sentía que su relación iba progresando. Qué se estaba construyendo, ella no lo sabía con certeza, pero sabía que más que nada quería averiguarlo. ¿No podía ella simplemente tener la perfecta relación basada en una diminuta mentira? No, por supuesto que no podía. Nada verdadero y duradero podía ser construido sobre una mentira.

- Gaara, soy una ninja, y he hecho montones de cosas de las que no estoy particularmente orgullosa, para proteger mi villa oculta y a la gente que me importa - dijo Ino, dando un rodeo sobre el asunto en un intento de explicar las cosas a su marido.

Gaara asintió en comprensión. Demonios, en el pasado él había hecho cosas que las que no estaba orgulloso simplemente porque lo había querido. Pero entendía lo que ella quería decir, como Kazekage tenía el privilegio de ver cuán realmente devota a su villa oculta era mucha gente, y cuánta fuerza eso les daba. Había aceptado a Ino como de ese tipo en el momento que descubrió que estaba renunciando a su vida para casarse con él, simplemente porque su Hokage se lo había pedido.

- Tengo varias capacidades únicas, por lo que tenía sentido que fuera enviada a misiones especiales - indicó ella.

- ¿Reunión de información? - la conclusión era obvia, ahora que sabía acerca de su jutsu familiar - ¿Pero por qué fueron éstas clasificadas S? - inquirió Gaara.

Ino asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento de lo que había dicho, y siguió hablando.

- Reunión de información y asesinato. No particularmente peligroso, a menos que una deba infiltrarse en medio del territorio enemigo para obtener la información - dijo quedamente.

- Ah, misiones clandestinas. Debes ser una especialmente talentosa actriz para haber engañado a tantos... - Gaara guardó silencio.

Estaba confundido, por lo general un ninja únicamente podía trabajar en misiones clandestinas a comienzos de su carrera, después de eso normalmente se convertían en muy conocidos (si eran buenos, y todo lo que Ino había hecho hoy y lo que él había leído, indicaba que ella lo era), y las misiones clandestinas se volvían una imposibilidad. Pensando en ello, Ino no era particularmente conocida. Debería haber oído sobre ella y el jutsu de su clan antes de ahora. Eso era raro, los asesinos eran habitualmente la prioridad en los libros Bingo.

- Te estás preguntando por qué nunca has oído esto antes - dijo Ino una pizca amargamente; siempre trabajando desde las sombras puede ser algo deprimente, ya que nadie puede nunca reconocer tus habilidades y sacrificios - La clase de trabajo que hago requiere una cierta cantidad de anonimato. ¿Puedes haber notado que carezco del tatuaje identificándome como ANBU? Cada vez que voy a una misión es bajo un disfraz y un nombre ficticio. Cada muerte que he dado es asumida por haber sido el resultado de causas naturales, y cada prisionero que he torturado o invadido la mente ha olvidado que el incidente ocurrió.

La amargura de su voz era más fuerte ahora, y tuvo que tomarse un momento para recuperar la compostura antes de soltarle la verdad a Gaara.

- Para asegurar esto, cada vez debo tener a mi víctima sola de un modo natural, y entonces soy capaz de hacer con ellos cuanto sea necesario. Hay una forma sorprendentemente fácil de hacerlo, como puedes haber adivinado. No sé si alguna vez has enviado a una de tus kunoichis a este tipo de misión, pero a veces es la única manera de hacer lo que es necesario y evitar la guerra o la culpa.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? - preguntó Gaara.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse muy confuso, y un poco asustado de que ella todavía no hubiese contestado a su pregunta. ¿Qué estaba escondiendo?

- Todos mis objetivos fueron masculinos, Gaara. Cuando mencioné mis capacidades únicas quise decir más que el jutsu de mi clan, aunque eso ciertamente era un factor. Piénsalo, ¿cuál es la forma más común y sencilla para una chica de tener a un hombre a solas y no ser cuestionada?

La cara de Gaara estaba en blanco, él obviamente todavía no lo pillaba.

Ino suspiró. No había forma con eso, tendría que decírselo sin rodeos. Y él iba a detestarla y pensar de ella como una sucia, porque qué hombre en su sano juicio querría una _puta_ por esposa, y entonces ella nunca tendría su "felices para siempre". Pero lo peor de todo era que le estaba negando a Gaara su "felices para siempre" también, y no era como si él hubiera hecho algo malo alguna vez (aparte de toda esa fase de matanza, pero eso fue en el pasado) y vaya, ella solamente sabía que él merecía más que esto, más que a ella...

- ¿Ino? - inquirió Gaara, sacando sus pensamientos de una espiral descendente, mientras colocaba torpemente una reconfortante mano sobre su hombro.

No estaba seguro de por qué exactamente sentía la necesidad de consolarla, pero ella había ido a la deriva en su propio tren de ideas por un rato, y una Ino silenciosa no era algo que le pareciese muy natural.

- Casi todas esas misiones de rango S fueron misiones de seducción - le susurró bajito, liberando el hombro de su agarre y retrocediendo en silencio unos pocos pasos.

Todo el tiempo ella le miró intensamente a la cara, sus rasgos mostrando esperanza y desesperación (mayormente desesperación), y luciendo verdaderamente descorazonada. El cerebro de Gaara iba a la carrera para procesar esta nueva información, mientras su cuerpo permaneció congelado en estado de shock. Tal vez su carencia de emociones le viniera a mano, en tanto que su rostro no traicionaba nada del tumulto que ocurría dentro de él. Ino se quedó esperando a que hablase, lo cual le dio tiempo, tan sólo un poco de tiempo, para pensar las cosas.

Por un lado, acababa de descubrir que su esposa (la mujer por la cual comenzaba a sentirse bastante seguro de que podría estar enamorándose, porque kami sabía que ella le hacía sentirse diferente de lo que alguna vez había sentido antes) hacía a la gente enamorarse de ella por método regular, como parte de su trabajo. ¿Era toda esta cosa una mentira, entonces? ¿Era ella justo como Yashamaru, pretendiendo cuidar de él pero completamente dispuesto a apuñalarle por la espalda si la situación lo requería? Tal vez ella estaba solamente aguardando su momento, a la espera de una orden...

_Eso es completamente ridículo_, intervino el otro lado. _Deja de exagerar y cálmate, piensa esto racionalmente_. Ella fue a aquellas misiones para proteger a quienes le importaban, no por diversión; y obviamente, no las disfrutaba. Eso significa que es leal y dedicada, así que la única manera en que te mataría es si le fuese ordenado, y admitámoslo, si su líder se lo dijera probablemente lo haría...

_¡Exactamente, no podemos confiar en ella!_ La primera corriente de pensamiento se abrió camino de nuevo.

_Racional, sé racional_, el segundo lado le calmó. _Termina de pensar esto detenidamente_. La única manera en que ella te mataría es si le fuese ordenado por su líder, el cual eres tú, imbécil. Ella es completamente 100% leal a ti, tú lo sabes. Estuvo más que dispuesta a convertirse en ninja de Suna, y sabes que su Hokage no la enviaría aquí como asesina. Para empezar, todo esto fue idea de tu hermana, e Ino es una de las mejores amigas de Temari. Y tú confías en tu hermana, ¿verdad? Y a la Hokage le gusta Naruto, y Naruto es tu mejor amigo, y Konoha son nuestros aliados, y a Kankuro le gusta Ino también...

_No puedo simplemente poner en duda mis relaciones con todos, estaría volviendo adonde estaba en el principio. A lo que se reduce esto es a la confianza: confío en Temari, y confío en Naruto, así que voy a tener que confiar en Ino también. Además mírala, parece tan asustada y vulnerable_...

- ¿Estás aquí para asesinarme? - preguntó Gaara.

¡No, no era lo que había querido decir! Y definitivamente no había pretendido sonar tan frío. Ino le miró con estupor, pero él pudo ver destellos de furia quemando sus adorables ojos azules.

- ¡No! - exclamó - ¡Si vas a ser así pues estupendo, mira si me importa! No hice nada malo, soy una ninja y sacrificaría cualquier cosa por mi aldea, ¡y estaré orgullosa de ello hasta el día que muera! Si no te gusta eso, puedes simplemente... simplemente...

El aparente rechazo de Gaara hacia ella hizo maravillas con la confianza en sí misma de Ino, e inmediatamente recordó que ella no estaba sucia. Estaba orgullosa e incluso contenta de haber tenido la oportunidad de realizar un servicio para su aldea y la gente que quería. Si Gaara no podía entenderlo entonces era cosa suya, ¡pero ella no iba a actuar avergonzada!

- Vale, entones está bien - dijo Gaara, y su mano alcanzó a sujetar a Ino y detenerla antes de que saliera corriendo (lo cual ella obviamente había estado planeando hacer) - No puedes culpar a un chico por verificarlo.

Y entonces le estaba sonriendo, una verdadera y feliz sonrisa, y ella nunca le había visto hacer eso antes.

- Me alegro de que me contaras la verdad - confesó, antes de inclinar la cabeza y capturar sus labios con los suyos, tal como había estado muriendo por hacer desde que había visto su pelea con Matsuri.

No fue sino hasta unos minutos después, que una increíblemente feliz Ino se desenredó de los brazos de un sumamente juguetón Kazekage, y se arregló la camisa. Al parecer, el día de hoy les había acercado más el uno al otro, como Gaara nunca antes lo había intentado.

- En caso de que te lo hayas preguntado, siempre fui capaz de completar la misión antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos - dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

Gaara tan sólo dobló la cabeza a un lado, confundido. Ino se puso más cerca de él una vez más, y sus brazos automáticamente se abrieron para ella y rodearon su cintura, apretándola contra sí mientras los labios de ella se dirigían a su oreja.

- Así que todavía soy virgen - se burló en un susurro que él apenas pudo oír, pero su respiración le cosquilleó en el cuello.

Rápidamente, ella le mordisqueó con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja, antes de apartarse y brincar con gracia fuera de su alcance, su risa haciéndose eco en los oídos de un aturdido y completamente congelado (y muy rojo) Kazekage.


	10. La academia

**La academia:**

Gaara se tumbó en su lado de la cama, contemplando en silencio a la mujer rubia junto a él dormir pacíficamente. Esto se había convertido en su nueva rutina, dormirse con Ino significaba despertarse antes que ella, y le encantaba observarla durante esas pocas horas cuando ella era toda suya. Por supuesto, él tenía trabajo que debería estar haciendo, y lo hacía... a veces.

La verdad sea dicha, Gaara no había estado tan pendiente de sus funciones como Kazekage últimamente. Antes de conocer a Ino, su responsabilidad con la aldea había sido todo para lo que Gaara vivía, y ya no era más el caso. Así que ahora tenía a otros que le ayudaban a revisar documentos y procesar el papeleo. Había contratado a varias personas y puesto a cargo de supervisar diferentes aspectos de la aldea; irónicamente, la villa iba mejor que nunca. De acuerdo, tal vez no era realmente una ironía, pero así se lo parecía a él. Todo el tiempo que había pasado preocupándose de la aldea, y resultaba ir mejor sin él, gran sorpresa. Quizás era por eso que había sido tan reacio a delegar su autoridad antes, el conocimiento de que Sunagakure estaría bien sin él le habría dejado con absolutamente nada. Ahora la idea le llenaba de una especie de alegría satisfecha, porque otra vez, ahora la tenía a ella.

Fue entonces que Ino comenzó a desperezarse lentamente en su vigilia, a su lado. Cada mañana era el mismo. Ella se despertaría, y lo primero que haría sería mirar para asegurarse de que Gaara todavía estaba a su lado. La visión de él contemplándola con una mirada de ternura en sus ojos la hacía sonreír, y el hecho de que su presencia la hiciera feliz era todo lo que Gaara quería saber. Esta mañana no fue diferente.

- Hola - dijo ella adormilada, todavía sonriéndole.

- Hola - dijo él, en tanto alcanzaba con su mano un cabello suyo para apartarlo de su cara - ¿Estás lista para hoy?

- ¿Hmm? - suspiró ella, recostando la mejilla en su mano.

Ahora eso realmente no estaba ayudando. Había algo que Gaara quería por un rato ya, pero no había estado seguro de cómo llevarlo a cabo. Hablaría con Kankuro (quien podía ser definitivamente el que supiera, más que cualquier otra cosa, cómo tener a una mujer en la cama) y decidió que esa noche la llevaría fuera para una cena de celebración, y vería cómo iban las cosas. Por supuesto, él realmente no estaba seguro del todo de cómo Ino se sentiría acerca de ello, pero momentos como éste le hacían anhelarla más de lo que ella podía posiblemente comenzar a imaginar.

- Para la academia - le aclaró, no queriendo terminar el momento, pero sabiendo que debía.

Ino se congeló. Durante los dos últimos meses había estado recibiendo formación, y hoy era el día en que finalmente conocería su clase y comenzaría su carrera como instructora de la academia.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? - chilló a su marido, antes de saltar de la cama y correr frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación.

Gaara la observó con una expresión perpleja, antes de que desapareciera en el baño para ducharse y cambiarse. Su esposa realmente era muy entretenida. Afortunadamente, él había previsto su reacción, y se había duchado antes de que despertase. Descendió plácidamente las escaleras. Había decidido esta mañana mientras la miraba dormir que iba a hacerle el desayuno. Después de todo, ella se lo hacía a él todo el tiempo, y realmente, no parecía tan complicado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino emergió de la ducha vestida y lista para afrontar cualquier cosa que el día le presentase... al menos, eso fue lo que pensó hasta que olió el humo. Saliendo precipitadamente del dormitorio y bajando las escaleras a la cocina, fue saludada con copiosas cantidades de humo y una mirada de pánico en Gaara, quien estaba abanicando frenéticamente lo que sea que estuviera en el horno. Apresurándose a través de la cocina (y tosiendo en el camino) Ino cogió la sartén de manos de Gaara y la llevó al fregadero. Unos pocos minutos corriendo bajo agua fría, y el humo se detuvo. La ventana que le había indicado abrir a Gaara proporcionó una ruta de escape para el humo, por lo que la estancia se había mayoritariamente despejado. Con recelo, le echó un ojo al desastre empapado y negro del fregadero, e Ino trató de identificar su estado previo. Fue en vano.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? - preguntó, exasperada y confusa.

- ¿Preparando el desayuno? - dijo Gaara un poco tímidamente.

- ¿Desayuno? - preguntó Ino, mientras veía la irreconocible sustancia en el fregadero; miró a su marido - ¿Qué exactamente?

- Huevos revueltos - confesó, rehusando mirarla a los ojos; en cambio, Gaara se quedó fascinado con los dibujitos del entarimado.

Ino soltó un resoplido de risa. Luego se rindió y se derrumbó en el suelo, riendo descontroladamente hecha un guiñapo.

- Tú, tú... ¡ah!

Ahora Gaara estaba deshecho. Por un lado, oír a Ino reírse siempre era una experiencia agradable, incluso si ahora era más un cacareo, ¿o quizás un chillido? Por otro lado, no estaba totalmente seguro de apreciar el ser burlado (especialmente de una forma tan abiertamente obvia) por su esposa. Resolvió en usar su arena para ayudar a su esposa a enderezarse, y sostenerla ante él mientras la atravesaba con su mirada en silencio. Lamentablemente, tuvo el efecto contrario, y provocó que la risa de Ino continuase por unos buenos diez minutos, antes de que ella finalmente pudiera calmarse.

- Lo siento - suspiró ella, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos - Fue solamente que... oh, no puedo explicarlo, ve a sentarte y te llevaré el desayuno.

Enfurruñado, Gaara hizo lo que le dijo. Notando el meditabundo silencio procedente de su marido, Ino se rió infantilmente una vez más.

- Anímate, agradezco la intención. ¡Y la risa es realmente la mejor manera de empezar el día! Además, ¿qué hay de esto? Si puedes ir a trabajar un poco más tarde los sábados, empezaré a enseñarte cómo cocinar.

Gaara lo consideró y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando. En tanto, Ino colocó un plato de pan y mantequilla y huevos revueltos delante de él, antes de desenroscar el tarro de la mermelada de frambuesa favorita de Gaara, y ocupar su asiento enfrente suyo. Un cómodo silencio llenó la cocina mientras los dos comían con ganas, en preparación para su día.

- ¿Vas a acompañarme de camino al trabajo? - preguntó Ino mientras Gaara dejaba su plato en el fregadero, donde esperarían hasta esta tarde.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga? - preguntó él, esto fue un poco inesperado.

Ino únicamente asintió muda, sus ojos chispeando con esperanza. Gaara suspiró. Ya iba tarde al trabajo, un par de minutos más no harían daño, ¿verdad? Él asintió y le ofreció el brazo, del cual ella se colgó con impaciencia, y salieron de casa.

- ¿Te importa si te recojo después del trabajo? - preguntó él vacilante cuando se aproximaron a la academia.

- Me encantaría - afirmó Ino, anclando su mirada en la de él.

- Me imaginé que podríamos salir a comer, emm... ¿como una especie de celebración de un exitoso primer día?

- ¿Cómo sabes que será exitoso? - una pizca de nerviosismo en su voz insinuó que inquietas mariposas estaban arremolinándose en su estómago.

- Porque soy el Kazekage - le tomó el pelo, pero el ceño en su rostro le hizo añadir - Estarás maravillosa - en una manera reafirmante, su mirada todavía no abandonando la suya.

Ella le sonrió y se paró de puntillas para darle un besito en la mejilla. Gaara enseguida giró la cabeza y capturó sus labios, convirtiéndolo en lo que era (en su opinión) un beso apropiado.

- Olvidaste eso antes de irnos - le insinuó, sonriendo un poco maliciosamente.

Ino se ruborizó superficialmente y le sonrió, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la academia. Gaara inició el camino a la torre del Kazekage, pensando solamente en disfrutar de los sentimientos de su aldea.

Esa noción fue pisoteada cuando percibió cómo todos los niños aún le evitaban. Pasar tiempo con Ino (quien parecía aceptarle tan fácilmente) siempre le hacía olvidar que los aldeanos todavía se asustaban de él, no importaba lo mucho que le respetasen. Siempre era peor con los niños, aquellos que habían salido de la academia normalmente tenían un mejor sentido de lo que significaba ser un ninja, y eran capaces de aceptarle más; pero los niños, los de doce años y menores, tendían a evitarle como al hombre del saco. Dolía, aunque él nunca lo admitiría. Gaara desistió del paseo y se transportó directamente a su oficina. Era probablemente mejor de esa manera de todos modos, ya que llegaba tarde.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino observó a su clase antes de aclararse nerviosamente la garganta. Ten confianza, se recordó a sí misma; ten confianza y seguridad y te ganarás su respeto.

- ¡Hola! Soy vuestra nueva sensei, Ino Yamanaka. Me aprenderé todos vuestros nombres mientras avanza el día, estoy segura, pero justo ahora estoy meramente preguntando ¿si teníais alguna pregunta para mí antes de empezar? - dijo ella animadamente.

La habitación se llenó de brazos alzados en un instante. Ino indicó con la cabeza a uno de los niños, un chico bajito de cabello marrón que parecía notablemente seguro de sí mismo para tener diez años.

- ¿Es cierto que derrotaste al Kazekage en una pelea? - preguntó curiosamente, inspeccionándola con evidente incredulidad.

Ino centró sus ojos en el niño.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó.

- Katimara Tazo - dijo él con orgullo.

- Bien Tazo, yo derroté a Gaara... emm, al Kazekage en un encuentro, pero no fue una pelea física. Nunca olvides que hay múltiples niveles para cada batalla.

Tazo parecía confundido, e Ino pronunció una silenciosa oración de agradecimiento a Shikamaru por darle esta misma y exacta lección.

- ¿Eres realmente la esposa del Kazekage? - una chica pelirroja preguntó incrédula; Ino contuvo una risita, algo en esa niña le acababa de recordar a ella misma de pequeña.

- Sí - contestó Ino con una sonrisa.

Ella miró a la multitud, esperando ver... bien, no estaba segura de qué, pero no el temor que les embargó y que ella vio presente en las caras de los niños.

- ¿Qué? - les preguntó, confundida.

- ¿No es él como... un monstruo? - dijo la cabeza roja sin rodeos.

Ino fijó la vista en la niña en estado de shock, hirviendo interiormente. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Retiró su anterior pensamiento, ella nunca fue tan grosera o irrespetuosa de pequeña. ¿Lo fue?

- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? - preguntó, asumiendo una inocente cara de honesta confusión; Gaara no había sido más que dulce y gentil con ella, y se negaba a dejar que la gente hablase así de él, jamás.

- Bueno, eh...

A estos diezañeros nunca les había sido dicha la razón por la cual Gaara todavía era temido, y habían sido demasiado jóvenes cuando Gaara estaba poseído para recordarlo. Los padres, por respeto a su ahora "desdemoniado" Kazekage, no les habían contado a sus hijos su pasado. Sin embargo, el temor aún se había transmitido por sí mismo. Ino sintió un dolor en su pecho al percatarse de con qué tenía que tratar Gaara todavía, incluso ahora. No era sorprendente que le hubiera llevado tanto tiempo abrirse a ella. Y estaba agradecida, muy agradecida de que lo hiciese.

- Exactamente. Tu Kazekage es un hombre en extremo poderoso, pero también es amable y bueno, y él moriría por cualquiera de vosotros - dijo Ino, mientras que con una fija mirada abarcaba con un fulgor a su clase.

Dócilmente sometidos a la poderosa voluntad de Ino, la sala entera agachó la cabeza con culpabilidad; y eso fue todo lo que hizo apaciguarse la Ira de Ino. Después de todo, no era exactamente su culpa.

- Además - dijo ella en su primer y animado tono - él en realidad es más como un gran osito de peluche - su amplia sonrisa se encontró con miradas de completa incredulidad, pero Ino permaneció imperturbable - Ya lo veréis, ¡va a venir hoy después de clase!

Su clase no pudo pensar en nada que decir a eso, así que se quedaron allí sentados, aturdidos.

- ¿Ya está con las preguntas, entonces? Estupendo, ¡adelante con la clase! - dijo exuberante.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Por qué no? - le preguntó Kankuro a su hermano menor.

Gaara había estado discutiendo su plan para... emm, _seducir_ a su esposa esta noche, y de alguna forma Kankuro lo había convertido en una discusión sobre tener una familia. No era tanto que no quisiera tener una familia con Ino, era simplemente que, bien... ¿no era un poco _demasiado _pronto para estar pensando en ello? Quería a Ino toda para él, ¿había algo malo con eso? Además, tener niños significaría que habría críos en su hogar. Su casa se había convertido en su santuario, en particular no quería pequeños mocosos corriendo aterrorizados de él, y que le recordarían un pasado que estaba intentando desesperadamente de expiar y olvidar.

- Es un poco demasiado pronto para estar pensando ya en eso - dijo Gaara autoritariamente, antes de desaparecer de su oficina y de la incómoda conversación que la que ya no deseaba ser parte.

Había tenido la intención de salir de la oficina un poco más tarde, de esa manera podría evitar a los niños en la escuela. No demasiado, por supuesto, no quería que Ino pensara que la había olvidado, pero lo suficientemente tarde para evitar a la mayoría de los estudiantes. Resignado a lo inevitable al llegar a la academia, que estaba llena de estudiantes marchándose, Gaara reapareció tras la puerta de la clase de Ino. Tomando una profunda inspiración para calmar sus nervios, recompuso sus rasgos y postura en su habitual apariencia impasible. Era demasiado fácil abrirse alrededor de Ino, y no podía permitirse el mostrar debilidad frente a todos los niños. Él era su Kazekage, después de todo.

Abriendo la puerta, Gaara fue sorprendido al ver una lluvia de kunais y shurikens volando directamente a su esposa. La escena se registró en un instante, y Gaara reaccionó instintivamente al peligro que estaba amenazando a la mujer que amaba. La arena se derramó desde su calabaza, encerrando a Ino en una protectora en tanto Gaara irrumpía en la sala, su armadura de arena protegiéndole de cualquier arma que pudiera haber perforado su cuerpo, mientras avanzaba resueltamente adelante de Ino.

Observó ferozmente y con furia a la multitud de estudiantes, quienes se agazaparon todos en sus asientos, acobardados por el miedo. El silencio y la calma reinó por un momento, hasta que fue roto por un grito sordo.

- ¡Déjame salir! - protestó Ino en voz alta.

- No - dijo Gaara firmemente, aún inspeccionando a los estudiantes y buscando cualquier posible amenaza.

- ¿Por qué demonios no? - chilló ella; incluso a través de la arena, toda la habitación se estremeció con su volumen.

- Tus alumnos te estaban atacando, éste no es un entorno seguro.

Un dramático suspiro fue seguido por Ino explicando en una manera levemente más calmada.

- Está bien, Gaara, yo les dije que me atacasen.

- ¿Tú les dijiste a tus alumnos que te atacaran? - preguntó con obvia incredulidad.

- Sí. Mira, te lo explicaré tan pronto como me dejes SALIR - y su voz alcanzó su rompedor volumen previo.

- No - dijo Gaara, aún con calma.

- ¡DÉJAME SALIR! Te dije que ellos no atacarán.

Gaara solamente resopló.

- Eso difícilmente sigue siendo la cuestión. Si eres lo suficiente estúpida para decirle a una sala repleta de ninjas que te ataquen, probablemente debería mantenerte alejada de aquí permanentemente por tu propia seguridad.

- Gaara, juro que si no me liberas ahora mismo, te haré desear nunca haber nacido.

El Kazekage permaneció imperturbable.

- No te dejaré salir hasta que me prometas nunca más comportarte de una manera tan necia.

Silencio.

- Vale - farfulló Ino infantilmente.

La arena inmediatamente regresó a la calabaza de Gaara y reveló a una sulfurada Ino, con el puño todavía alzado en donde había estado (obviamente) golpeando el interior de su prisión de arena.

Cuando Ino quedó libre de las garras de su trastornado marido (en serio, ¿quién hizo eso?), se tomó un momento para echar un vistazo en derredor a la sala. Sus estudiantes todavía estaban acobardados por el miedo, pero muchos de ellos eran también incapaces de esconder sonrisas maliciosas ante el apuro de su maestra. Ella los había hecho lanzarle armas para demostrar que había más en ser un buen ninja que meramente atacar, y había hecho su parte bastante bien... hasta que Gaara había interrumpido. Le habría reprendido por eso, pero ver el terror en las caras de sus estudiantes le recordó la empatía que sentía por su marido.

Por otro lado, mostrar que ella no estaba asustada de él podría hacer maravillas con los estudiantes. Disfrazando su intención, Ino se giró hacia su marido, con una silenciosa furia latiendo en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué exactamente pensaste que estabas haciendo? - le exigió.

Gaara se descolocó levemente.

- Uh...

- No puedes simplemente interrumpir mis lecciones, sabes - continuó.

- Sí que puedo, soy el Kazekage - le recordó.

- Bien, ah... como Kazekage, deberías tener una buena razón para interrumpir mi clase.

- Estabas siendo atacada.

- ¡No, no lo estaba!

- Bueno, eso fue lo que me pareció a mí.

- ¿No crees que puedo manejarlo yo misma? - preguntó Ino, los ojos muy abiertos en fingida inocencia y dolida.

En realidad, ahora que había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello, era algo como lindo que Gaara estuviera tan dispuesto a protegerla (siempre y cuando él supiera que no lo necesitaba). Gaara miró fijamente sus grandes ojos azules, perdiéndose en sus profundidades. Olvidando que estaba frente a un aula llena de estudiantes, y olvidando que estaba enojado con ella por ponerse a sí misma en peligro, se acercó más a ella y la atrajo en un cálido abrazo.

- No podría soportarlo si algo te sucediera - susurró en su oreja.

Ino se derritió.

El aula llena de estudiantes estaban todos entrenando para ser ninjas, así que el hecho de que Gaara lo hubiera susurrado no afectó a su capacidad para oírle. Innecesario decir que estaban todos conmocionados. El Kazekage se estaba comportando como un hombre enamorado, ¡no como el bloque de hielo carente de emociones que siempre había parecido antes!

- Ejem - una voz de niña tosió, interrumpiendo el momento entre Ino y su marido.

Culpablemente, Gaara e Ino se separaron. Gaara dirigió una punzante mirada a la niña pelirroja que había hecho a Ino apartarse, pero ella simplemente se rió de él con disimulo.

- Se acabó la clase - dijo Ino, recogiendo su abrigo de la silla y empujando a Gaara por de la puerta en un solo movimiento.

Fue el turno de Gaara de estar conmocionado. ¡Esa chiquilla se había reído de él! No podía creer que la estudiante de Ino fuese tan irrespetuosa... Espera un momento, ¡se había reído de él! Gaara reprimió el impulso de cantar su alegría al aire nocturno. ¡Se había reído de él y no estaba asustada!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara e Ino estaban cómodamente sentados en una sala privada de un restaurante muy agradable (Kankuro se lo había recomendado). Ino no había querido entrar, alegando que no estaba vestida adecuadamente, pero él la había convencido. Sintiéndose muy complacido consigo mismo, observó a Ino inspeccionando la comida servida ante ellos con temor. Notando la mirada de él, ella levantó la suya de la mesa y le sonrió, una cálida sonrisa llena de genuina felicidad y cariño.

- Gracias - susurró ella.

Entonces su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto resuelto y se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se dejó caer junto a su pelirrojo marido. Rápidamente, cogió algo de comida en su palillos, antes de ofrecérsela a Gaara. Con vacilación, él llevó su boca hacia abajo y tomó la comida ofrecida. Velozmente, Ino repitió la acción, y eventualmente acabó por entenderlo. Ella le alimentaría un poco, y luego él la alimentaría a ella. En realidad era bastante agradable... Kankuro había tenido razón cuando le habló de dejarle a Ino tomar la iniciativa. Ella realmente era mucho mejor en este tipo de cosas.

- Sabes... - dijo Ino, sonriendo mientras sostenía una seta para él - Cuando al principio me ofreciste el puesto de maestra en la academia, pensé que lo estabas haciendo únicamente para retenerme de abandonar Suna, porque todavía no creías que pudiera cuidar de mí misma.

Gaara casi se ahogó con la seta. Afortunadamente, Ino estaba demasiado inmersa en lo que estaba diciendo para percatarse.

- Supongo que estoy tratando de decir que lo siento, por pensar eso de ti. Es tan sólo duro, contigo siendo tan increíblemente fuerte, y yo siendo solamente... bien, yo. Quiero decir, sé que puedo cuidar de mí misma y que soy una buena ninja, pero tú eres simplemente tan poderoso. Y quiero que me respetes - terminó ella sin mucha convicción, tratando de expresar sus sentimientos sobre la desigualdad de su matrimonio.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - le preguntó, desconcertado; continuó antes de que ella tuviera de responder - ¿_Tú_ estás preocupada acerca de qué pienso _yo_ de ti? Tú eres la que gusta a todos, la única suficientemente fuerte para ganarse el respeto de los shinobis más poderosos de tu aldea. Yo puedo manipular grandes cantidades de arena y matar gente en un instante, ¿y qué? ¿Cuándo ha hecho eso algo bueno por alguien? Tú ayudas a las personas, haces que la gente te cuide... me ayudaste, te hiciste importante para mí - admitió.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron con sorpresa. Claro, ella había sospechado que el Kazekage estaba comenzando a sentir algo por ella (no era estúpida), pero nunca hubiera esperado que él admitiera abiertamente sus sentimientos, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza.

- Yo también te amo - le correspondió ella calladamente, acurrucando la cabeza en su pecho mientras se recostaba contra él.

Gaara se congeló por la impresión, ¿podría ella realmente? La burbuja de felicidad que había estado creciendo toda la velada se hacía tan grande que pensó que podría reventar.

- Y me alegro de que no estuvieras solamente intentando mantenerme en Suna. Akina (tú sabes, ella enseña en la clase debajo de la mía) me habló sobre la excursión al campo de mañana.

- ¿Excursión al campo? - preguntó Gaara por acto reflejo.

Honestamente, no estaba muy seguro de qué le estaba diciendo. Ella le amaba, y ahora mismo nada más parecía importar.

- Sí, la que se hace para ver las fortificaciones de Sunagakure. Cuando llevamos a nuestras clases fuera de los muros.

La burbuja de euforia de Gaara desapareció y fue sustituida por un frío, desesperado y viscoso sentimiento.

- ¿Qué? - dijo fríamente, apartando a Ino para mirarla a los ojos.

- La excursión al campo - dijo ella confusa - Cada año los estudiantes de la academia van-

- Ya sé acerca de la excursión al campo - dijo simplemente - Tan sólo... no me di cuenta de que era ahora.

- ¿De verdad? Bien, personalmente yo estoy entusiasmada. Nunca he visto las fortificaciones. Estuve un poco preocupada cuando al principio llegué aquí, y no tuve permitido traspasar los muros al exterior.

- Tú no vas a ir - dijo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ino, sorprendida.

- Tú no vas a ir - dijo él nuevamente - No puedo soportar perderte, Ino - rogó.

- Sabes, esa excusa es terriblemente vieja - dijo ella, levantándose y agarrando su abrigo - Me voy a casa, y mañana llevaré a mi clase a la excursión en el campo.

- No, no lo harás - dijo, levantándose también, en tanto su arena empezó a verterse de la calabaza que había dejado a la puerta.

Ella se volteó y le miró fijamente, una hazaña impresionante.

- Gaara, voy a ir a esta excursión, y te juro que si me lo impides nunca _jamás _te perdonaré.

Desgarrado, Gaara no tuvo más opción que dejarla ir. Era realmente irónico, la única cosa que él sentía que tenía que mantener absolutamente segura, era lo único que no podía proteger. Nunca se había sentido más impotente o más destrozado. La desesperación, más profunda incluso que la que había sentido con la traición de Yashamaru, se extendió a través de su cuerpo hasta quedarse hundido en el suelo.


	11. La excursión al campo

**La excursión al campo:**

Gaara había ido a casa de Kankuro a pasar la noche, para disgusto de su hermano mayor. El marionetista había tenido grandes esperanzas con Gaara e Ino, pero viendo el gesto de estar completamente destrozado en la cara de Gaara, le dejó indudablemente claro que no iba a ser. ¿Había rechazado Ino los avances de Gaara? De alguna manera, no le parecía probable. Había sido evidente para Kankuro y Temari que Ino estaba bastante colada por su hermanito.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - le había preguntado un estupefacto Kankuro.

- Ella se va - fue todo lo que Gaara había dicho antes de voltearse avergonzado, en tanto las lágrimas recorrían su camino por su mejilla.

Por supuesto, esto causó que Kankuro saltase a muchas conclusiones, todas las cuales eran incorrectas.

- ¿Y tú nada más la dejas irse? - preguntó atónito.

- Yo... no sé qué hacer. Me dijo que nunca me perdonaría si iba tras ella.

Ahora Kankuro estaba confundido. ¿Normalmente no se iban las chicas porque querían que fueras tras ellas?

- Gaara, voy a necesitar que empieces desde el principio y me cuentes lo que sucedió.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino despertó a la mañana siguiente brillante y fresca. Bueno, quizás eso fuese un poco mentira. No había podido dormir durante la mayor parte de la noche, y cuando lo hizo fue acosada por las pesadillas. La verdad del asunto es que estaba enamorada de Gaara (perdidamente enamorada), pero no podía estar en una relación con alguien que se negaba a reconocer sus propias capacidades.

Tal vez había sido demasiado dura con él... Conocía su pasado y lo difícil que había sido para él abrirse con ella y todo, pero Ino nunca había sido particularmente buena quedándose callada. Además, había tenido su punto de razón, ¿no? Gaara la dejaba ir a la excursión (lo que era bueno, porque realmente no le habría perdonado si hubiera tratado de controlarla), y cuando regresara sana y salva él vería que ella había estado en lo cierto...

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si hubiera pateado a un cachorrito?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara estaba plantado malhumoradamente a las puertas de Suna, donde Ino pronto haría su reaparición. Las últimas noches hablar con Kankuro le había ayudado un poco, y si ella efectivamente volvía sana y salva, entonces suponía que podrían dejar todo esto en el pasado; pero si tenía un solo rasguño, la mataría él mismo. ¿Quién se creía ella que era, haciéndole preocuparse así? El día estaba llegando ahora a su fin... ¿dónde estaba?

Había una persistente sensación en medio del estómago de Gaara, que había estado aumentado de manera constante durante todo el día. Sabía que Ino podía cuidar de sí misma, simplemente no quería que tuviera que hacerlo. Además, sabía que él podía cuidarla mejor... ¿por qué ella no comprendía que si algo llegara a pasarle, él nunca _jamás _podría perdonarse a sí mismo? La amaba. Sí, lo estaba admitiendo para sí ahora. La amaba y ella se había convertido en toda su razón para existir. Sin ella, él estaría vacío...

¿Dónde estaba ella? La pegunta era ahora ocasionada por el pánico en vez de la impaciencia. Ino debería haber estado de vuelta hacía quince minutos, si no antes. Todas las otras clases habían regresado horas atrás, pero supuso que Ino se tomaría todo el tiempo afuera que tuviera, tan sólo por demostrarle que podía. Kankuro y Temari habían venido a esperar con él en la puerta, y Gaara estaba bastante seguro de que solamente estaban allí para asegurarse de que él no hacía nada estúpido.

Justo cuando Gaara estaba a punto de ir a buscarla, vio un grupo de gente dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia las puertas. Se relajó visiblemente, ella estaba volviendo a él. La sensación de alivio se evaporó cuando notó el gesto aterrado y exhausto en las caras de los estudiantes. Sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente la figura de Ino, aguardando con desesperación un indicio de su largo y rubio cabello, únicamente para darse cuenta de que ella no estaba entre el grupo que se aproximaba.

- ¿Dónde está ella? - preguntó, y su voz fue a la vez amenazante y terrorífica.

Temari envolvió su brazo alrededor de él en un abrazo.

- Gaara, solamente espera hasta que los estudiantes lleguen, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces podremos averiguar qué ocurrió.

Los minutos siguientes fueron los más largos de la vida de Gaara, mientras esperaba "pacientemente" a que los estudiantes entrasen por las puertas. La niña pelirroja que se había reído de él el otro día captó su mirada, y corrió hacia él resollando por respirar.

- Kazekage-sama... - comenzó.

- ¿Dónde está Ino? - exigió Gaara.

- Yo... no lo sé, lo siento - dijo, un poco asustada por la intención asesina procedente de Gaara.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Kankuro gentilmente, arrodillándose y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

- Nosotros... fuimos atacados - dijo ella, con las lágrimas derramándose por su rostro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Después de ver las fortificaciones, Ino preguntó a su clase si quería pasar el resto del día afuera. Desde luego, la respuesta fue sí, así que organizó un juego de capturar la bandera y luego retrocedió para observar desde la línea de banda. Ésta sería una buena oportunidad para ella de ver cómo trabajaban sus alumnos, e incluso tendría algo de tiempo para examinar varias plantas que crecían en el desierto. Por supuesto no eran muchas, y no eran precisamente bonitas, pero aun así le interesaban.

Ver a sus estudiantes también fue muy interesante. Ella en verdad no lo había pensado antes, pero capturar la bandera funcionaba definitivamente mejor en el bosque. Todo bien, era muy divertido de esta manera. Además, algunos de sus alumnos tenían unas ideas muy inteligentes. Su diversión fue interrumpida en cuanto se dio cuenta bruscamente de que estaban siendo observados. Desafortunadamente, para cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde.

Fueron rodeados por un grupo de diez hombres, que se acercaron velozmente a ella y su clase, juntándolos a todos. Ino rápidamente llamó a sus alumnos con ella, cortando cualquier pensamiento que ellos pudieran haber tenido sobre atacar. Una vez que su clase se reunió protectoramente a su alrededor, Ino comenzó a medir a sus oponentes. La mayoría de ellos eran probablemente sólo chuunin, pero podía identificar al menos dos que estaban a nivel jounin o superior. Uno de ellos era obviamente el líder, y se adelantaba para dirigir el grupo.

La mente de Ino corrió desbocada. Estaba más que segura de que podía ocuparse de todos esos diez hombres. Su clase los superaba en número, incluso si su habilidad era menor, y ciertamente ella podría aprovechar eso para tomar ventaja... Por otra parte, era igualmente cierto que muchos de sus estudiantes serían heridos (y algunos muertos) al final de esa lucha en particular. Y la seguridad de sus alumnos era su primera preocupación.

- _Ni siquiera penséis en tratar de pelear_ - advirtió Ino a sus estudiantes - _Y confiad en mí_ - añadió en el último momento - _Os sacaré de ésta, lo prometo_. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Ino al líder, antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada por sí mismo.

Una mirada de fastidio cruzó la cara del hombre de cabello oscuro al ser apelado.

- Bien, ¿no es la pequeña Ino Yamanaka? - dijo maliciosamente.

Ino se congeló. ¿Cómo conocía este hombre su nombre? Su bandana le identificaba como un ninja de la Hierba, y ella era prácticamente desconocida fuera de Konoha.

- He oído que has ascendido en el mundo. Casada con el Kazekage ahora, ¿no? Supongo que eso significa que eres más valiosa para nosotros si no te matamos. Deberías estar agradecida, nuestras órdenes originales eran mucho más... interesantes.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - exigió ella, tratando desesperadamente de mantener su voz sin fluctuaciones de miedo.

- Me decepciona que no te acuerdes de mí - sonrió - Una vez más, supongo que no era yo el que realmente te preocupaba por aquel entonces, ¿no?

Ino revolvió en su mente, tratando desesperadamente de averiguar dónde había conocido a este hombre antes. Le parecía vagamente familiar... País de la Hierba... ¿cuándo había estado ella en la nación de la Hierba?

Oh, cierto. Maldita sea, ¡debería haber sabido que volvería para atormentarla! Le reconoció ahora, desde su pelo grasiento hasta su horrible cara. Había estado en su camino en una de sus primeras misiones de seducción. Ella no había estado dispuesta a matar a nadie excepto a su objetivo en aquel momento, ¡había sido demasiado joven e ingenua! Este hombre había comprometido su identidad, por lo que ella le había dejado continuar (y así sucesivamente) hasta que una noche la había arrinconado en su tienda, y ella le había golpeado para dejarlo inconsciente antes de ir a matar al objetivo y desaparecer.

Se encogió. Mirando atrás, no podía creer cuántos cabos sueltos había dejado. Después de unos años sin ataques, había asumido que él estaba demasiado humillado para contar lo que había sucedido, y que ella estaba libre. Al parecer, ése no era el caso.

- Tú - jadeó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí, yo - dijo él, una pizca dramáticamente.

Ino no pudo contener una carcajada ante la visión de su postura. Pero luego recordó que a pesar de su carácter insípido, este hombre era un excelente shinobi, y más que un reto para ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? - exigió, intentando con algo de tiempo averiguar cómo exactamente poner su plan en acción.

Era arriesgado, pero si funcionaba todos sus estudiantes se marcharían seguros. Además, había pasado un mes tratando con este hombre, así que sabía cómo pensaba.

- Pensé que lo había dejado claro - se burló - Te queremos a ti.

- ¿Para qué?

- Bien, primero era para torturarte y arrastrarte ante la esposa de nuestro señor, ella estuvo bastante impresionada contigo cuanto le conté lo que sabía. Por supuesto, todavía no conocíamos quién eras, pero cuando las invitaciones a la boda del Kazekage llegaron, reconocí tu cara. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría yo olvidar alguna vez algo tan hermoso?

Su mano alcanzó a tocar su mejilla, pero Ino se echó hacia atrás con horror.

- Tú siendo la esposa del Kazekage lo hizo todo mucho más interesante - continuó él - Matarte no sería ni de lejos tan divertido como retenerte por un rescate, y luego revelarte a él como un fraude. Supongo que, ¿la Hoja te está usando para manipular al Kazekage? Imagínate cómo se sentirá cuando descubra la verdad. ¿Y quiénes serán sus mayores aliados, entonces? Además, estoy seguro de que cualquier muerte que se le ocurra para ti, será mucho más entretenida que la que nosotros podríamos imaginar por nuestra cuenta.

Aquí miró al rostro de Ino, esperando ver conmoción, horror, desesperación y miedo. No esperaba que ella hubiera desaparecido a mitad de su extenso discurso. Sus hombres tampoco, si las miradas estupefactas en sus caras eran una indicación. Aunque claro, la mayoría de ellos eran unos inútiles sin remedio.

- ¡Daiki! - ordenó Hachiro (ese era su nombre, se acordó Ino en un destello desde su escondite) - Reúne a los niños juntos y acompáñalos de vuelta a la base. Lleva a alguien más contigo, el resto de nosotros buscaremos a la Yamanaka.

Daiki sacudió la cabeza hacia el hombre a su lado y se marcharon, apiñando a los niños entre ellos. Los estudiantes estaban aterrados, al parecer su sensei había hecho algo que realmente enojó al jefe, pero les había dicho no luchar y confiar en ella. Mientras sus estudiantes debatían los pros y los contras de escuchar en realidad a su maestra, el grupo había hecho despacio el camino apartándose del grupo principal y pronto estarían fuera de su campo de vista y oído.

Y fue entonces cuando se desató el caos.

Daiki, obviamente el más fuerte de los dos, y el único otro de nivel jounin en el grupo aparte de Hachiro, de repente atacó a su compañero, atravesándole fácilmente con el filo de su enorme espada.

- Corred - dijo entre dientes a los niños.

- ¿Q-quién eres tú y por qué nos estás ayudando? - preguntó un Tazo con pánico.

- Soy yo, Ino. No preguntes cómo, ¡sólo corre!

Y los niños lo hicieron, corrieron de vuelta a Suna. Únicamente Akahana, la ruidosa pelirroja, se quedó a ver a Daiki cortar su propia garganta, antes de girarse y reunirse con su clase.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No fue difícil para Hachiro y sus hombres localizar el cuerpo inconsciente de Ino debajo de la tierra donde se había escondido. Después de todo, realmente no había habido ningún otro lugar más al que ella pudiera ir. Así que, incluso sin ser capaces de localizar la señal de su chakra, su cuerpo fue desenterrado y apresado en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando Ino volvió después de asegurarse de que sus estudiantes escaparan (no tenía miedo de que alguien fuese tras ellos ahora, ella era su principal objetivo después de todo) la primera cosa que percibió fue que no podía moverse. Bueno, eso iba a hacer las cosas más interesantes. Tal vez más importante, estaba aprisionada con una cadena que parecía estar absorbiendo su chakra a un ritmo lento pero constante.

La verdad sea dicha, estaba algo sorprendida de que su anterior plan hubiese funcionado. Había tenido que realizar el jutsu de tierra en movimiento, pero no liberarlo hasta justo después de haber enviado su conciencia a la del otro hombre, y había adivinado correctamente que él sería a quien enviase Hachiro. Ino no pudo evitar darse una palmadita mental en la espalda, al menos hasta que Hachiro plantó su fea persona frente a su cara.

- Bueno, mira cómo han caído los poderosos - la miró lascivamente - Apuesto a que no me rechazarías ahora... Bien, probablemente lo harías, pero no importaría viendo cómo estás toda atada, ¿no?

Ino no pudo ocultar un estremecimiento ni la mirada de repulsión que cruzó su rostro. Afortunadamente para Ino, Hachiro tenía sus órdenes. Se conformó con escupir sobre ella donde estaba tendida en el suelo, luego se giró y se alejó.

- Yo sería más agradable, si fuese tú. Mi señora puede acabar decidiendo dejarme tenerte después de todo, y muy pronto los grilletes se habrán comido la mayor parte de tu chakra, así que quizás deberías cooperar para que la alcancemos antes de que mueras, ¿eh? - le dijo, sin molestarse siquiera en dirigir una última mirada en su dirección - Empezamos mañana, y deberíamos alcanzar al resto del grupo dentro de unos días. Justo el tiempo suficiente para ti, si te das prisa.

Ino se tumbó allí, con su mente a la carrera mientras combatía el vértigo, que era un efecto colateral por la constante pérdida de chakra. Unos días... ya averiguaría cómo escapar después de dormir un poco.


	12. La prisionera

**La prisionera:**

Gaara quiso partir en busca de Ino inmediatamente. Como fuera, apenas se demoró unos minutos en poner oficialmente a Temari a cargo, mientras él y Kankuro fueron tras Ino y sus captores. Akahana había dicho que eran diez hombres, y al menos de dos de ellos ya se había ocupado Ino. Gaara y Kankuro lo tendrían mejor, incluso si recibían refuerzos, tal como había sugerido Temari que podrían. Gaara estaba muy confiado de que podría derrotar hasta un ejército, si eso significaba salvar a Ino. ¿Por qué simplemente no le escuchó?

Hubo otros que se ofrecieron a unirse a ellos, por supuesto. Ino había causado un impacto significativo en la aldea en el poco tiempo que había estado allí. Otros instructores de la academia, y muchos de los jounin con los que se había aficionado a combatir ocasionalmente, todos expresaron su impaciencia por ayudar. Gaara se negó, se movería más rápido él solo. Y, tal como Kankuro le había recordado, esto podía ser una trampa para sacar a sus mejores luchadores de Suna, dejándola débil e indefensa.

Así que Gaara y Kankuro partieron, siguiendo el rastro de los estudiantes. En su pánico los niños se habían perdido un poco, por lo que las huellas estaban dispersas y le llevó a Gaara más tiempo del que hubiera querido alcanzar los cuerpos muertos de Daiki y su compañero. Después de eso, tocó una corta carrera adonde había sucedido la emboscada, pero allí el rastro se había enfriado. Quien secuestró a Ino fue muy cuidadoso cubriendo sus pasos, y Gaara y Kankuro habían llegado a un callejón sin salida.

- No voy a volver - dijo un frustrado Gaara resueltamente - No sin ella.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo, Gaara - dijo Kankuro comprensivo - Es mi amiga también. La encontraremos, no te preocupes. Solamente que tomará un poco más de tiempo.

- ¿Y si ella no tiene un poco más de tiempo? - preguntó Gaara, preocupado.

- Gaara, sé que tienes dificultades para aceptar esto, pero Ino puede cuidar de sí misma - le recordó Kankuro.

- Lo sé - dijo Gaara - Pero yo también puedo hacerlo, y eso no me impidió morir, ¿verdad?

Kankuro no supo cómo responder a eso, así que en cambio empezó a dar vueltas por fuera de la emboscada buscando una pista, cualquier cosa que les indicase la manera en que Ino se había ido.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino estaba en ese momento sufriendo lo que probablemente era el peor día de su vida. Sus manos estaban atadas a la espalda y sus pies estaban deshechos, de manera que incluso si se las arreglaba para liberarse, no sería precisamente capaz de correr a algún lugar. Añadiendo a eso el hecho de que los grilletes continuaban agotando su chakra lentamente, dejándola en una miserable e increíblemente penosa Ino.

Desde luego, Ino no era del tipo que mantiene sus sentimientos para sí misma, por lo que el día de sus captores no estaba yendo mucho mejor. Ella les había chillado, gritado, pateado, mordido, arañado y complicado su avance en cualquier forma que pudo. Al menos hasta que Hachiro (ese saco de basura) le recordó que tenía un límite de tiempo tanto como ellos. Entonces ella se puso sumamente rabiosa. Asustados de acercarse, la pincharon hacia delante con lanzas, obligándola a continuar su interminable travesía a través del desierto.

Ino, siendo Ino, estaba intentando desesperadamente elaborar un plan para escapar. ¿Dónde estaba Shikamaru cuando le necesitaba de alguna forma? Consideró el poseer un animal y enviárselo a Gaara por ayuda, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo, él no conocía sus capacidades de jutsu tan bien, y probablemente no lo conseguiría. Además, la cantidad de chakra que se gastaba en mantener ese tipo de conexión a larga distancia, seguramente la mataría mientras estaba atrapado por esos malditos grilletes. En cualquier caso, a diferencia de en Konoha, no había en realidad ningún animal para la tarea en este estúpido desierto.

Todo lo que sabía era que, lo que fuera que intentase, tenía que ser esta noche, antes de que llegaran más allá de Suna y más cerca del grupo con el que Hachiro estaba tratando de reunirse. Al final del día, Ino se derrumbó bajo la carpa que su vigilante amablemente había hecho para ella. Decidió que era el momento de escapar, incluso si su plan estaba únicamente a medias como mucho.

- Kano - le llamó ella, ese era el nombre de su guarda.

Él solamente gruñó en respuesta.

- Kano - dijo ella de nuevo, cargando su voz con la cantidad justa de dulzura - Estoy real, realmente sedienta. ¿Crees que podrías traerme algo de beber? Si no es mucha molestia.

Kano era un pesado bruto, cuya capacidad mental probablemente igualaba a la de una ardilla. Bueno, eso era injusto, las ardillas eran más listas. Tampoco era increíblemente atractivo, tenía mejor apariencia que Hachiro, pero aun así no era un buen espécimen de belleza masculina. Esto era bueno, él estaría halagado de que Ino se le acercase, y demasiado estúpido para comprender por qué. Era su tipo favorito de hombre... bueno, al menos cuando estaba en una misión.

Le oyó levantarse de puertas afuera de su tienda (tenía órdenes estrictas de no entrar a ella) y marcharse. Ojalá consiguiera su agua.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tras más de veinticuatro horas dando vueltas alrededor del área de la emboscada, con sus círculos volviéndose cada vez más amplios, Kankuro finalmente tropezó con una pista. Bueno, quizá fuese una pista y quizá no, pero estaba agotado, y tanto él como Gaara necesitaban alguna señal de que ella no había simplemente desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Así que continuó buscando en torno a la zona más señales, mientras esperaba a que Gaara se reuniera con él (ambos habían seguido la mitad de un círculo, así que Gaara estaría viniendo desde la dirección contraria).

Si aquella primera muesca era de hecho parte de una huella o no, era difícil de decir por cómo soplaba el viento constantemente alrededor de la arena, pero Kankuro estaba agradecido de haberla notado. Visualizó un sendero desde el lugar de la emboscada, y suponiendo que estuvieran yendo recto, siguió parte del recorrido por donde ellos deberían haber ido.

- ¡Gaara! - vociferó, incapaz de retener el entusiasmo de su voz, a pesar de estar fatigado.

Afortunadamente, Gaara estaba en el radio de escucharlo, y vino corriendo hacia su hermano mayor.

- Mira - apuntó Kankuro.

Allí, en la arena, había dos claras huellas. Ninguno estuvo seguro de cómo habían logrado permanecer, aunque... estaban a cubierto de una duna, ¿así que tal vez eso las había mantenido a salvo del viento? Puede que ni siquiera pertenecieran a la gente que había secuestrado a Ino, pero tras un veloz encuentro de sus ojos y un asentimiento, los dos shinobis fueron corriendo en la dirección que les señalaban, con la esperanza de alcanzar pronto a Ino.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino enseguida se retorció alrededor de la tienda, maniobrando con ella misma para que su espalda quedase hacia la puerta. Era complicado desenvolverse con las piernas ligadas y las manos atadas a la espalda, pero ella lo hizo de todos modos. Esperó pacientemente, rogando a cuales dioses estuvieran escuchando que Kano en realidad hubiera ido a buscar su agua, y no meramente haberse largado del radio de escucharla para la noche.

Su oración fue respondida. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando le oyó moverse frente a la solapa de la tienda, y luego detenerse confundido. Maldita sea, había estado esperando que él olvidase las órdenes y le trajera el agua adentro.

- ¿Kano? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó ella, poniendo un temblor de miedo en su voz - ¿Me has conseguido un poco de agua?

Un gruñido fue su única respuesta.

- ¿Podrías traérmela por mí? Estoy toda atada y no podré sostener la taza por mí misma - dijo desvalida.

Un momento de silencio pasó mientras el lento cerebro de Kano procesaba su petición, antes de que la solapa de la tienda se abriera lentamente y su descomunal forma apareciese.

_Perfecto_, pensó ella, antes de caer silenciosamente hacia adelante, de modo que sus manos pudieran (esperanzadamente) enmarcar a Kano y realizar el _Shintenshin no jutsu_. Como todo lo que Ino había intentado últimamente, se trataba de una apuesta arriesgada. Fallar era una posibilidad, pero no era probable cuando uno se daba cuenta de que la enorme masa de Kano llenaba entera la entrada a la tienda.

¡Éxito! Ino se dio ánimos mentalmente cuando se encontró dentro de un cuerpo más grande y de pie, mirando su propio cuerpo inconsciente. Rápidamente soltó los grilletes antes de pensar un momento acerca de si debería matar a Kano, o simplemente noquearle. Él le había permitido escapar, aunque sin saberlo. Pero aun así, dejar cabos sueltos es lo que empezó todo esto en primer lugar...

Bueno, siempre podía hacer que (realizando eficientemente algunas modificaciones a su mente) dejase en efecto de ser capaz de respirar, y luego salir antes de que colapsara por la falta de oxígeno. Retornando y observando su estremecido cuerpo, no estuvo realmente segura de por qué había pensado que sería más humano, pero entonces se encogió de hombros e intentó ponerse de pie. Maldita sea, todo ese ejercicio le había tomado demasiado chakra. Apoyándose resueltamente sobre sus manos y rodillas, Ino comenzó a arrastrarse lenta pero seguramente fuera de la tienda y lejos del campamento.

Si hubiera tenido chakra les habría derrotado a todos, pero no lo tenía, así que en cambio se conformó con escapar.

Justo cuando estaba segura de estar libre y a salvo, oyó un clamor alzándose en la distancia, atrás en el campamento del que había huido arrastrándose. Debían haber notado que la habían perdido. Solamente podía rezar para que el viento se hubiese encargado de sus huellas, pero en esta apacible noche no parecía probable. Sin embargo, ella hizo la única cosa que podía, y continuó avanzando despacio hacia adelante.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No les tomó mucha carrera a Gaara y Kankuro antes de ver un campamento en la distancia. Gaara escondió una sonrisa, no había esperado que Ino les hiciera fácil a ellos el llevarla por ahí. Ahora, siempre y cuando ella todavía estuviera viva...

Continuaron la carrera hacia el campamento, ya llamando Gaara a las arenas del desierto para aplastar a cualquiera que se le opusiera. El campamento entero fue arrasado en momentos, pero no hubo señal de Ino. Una rápida revisión de la zona demostró que alguien se había ido a rastras, pero fueron conducidos por la misma ruta por la que habían ido los secuestradores. Ino iba en dirección equivocada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino, estando más aturdida y desorientada con cada minuto que pasaba, apenas se percató de que se acercaba a un gran y ruidoso grupo de gente. Cuando la información finalmente cuajó ella se congeló, pero una vez más fue demasiado tarde.

Mirando hacia arriba, vio las caras de varios shinobis observándola en shock, pero no tomó mucho tiempo que el estupor se tornase en malévolas miradas lascivas, en tanto avanzaban lentamente hacia ella. Incapaz de defenderse, Ino simplemente se quedó sentada... una parte de ella no podía creer que esto fuera realmente el fin, que después de todo por lo que había pasado sería ahora capturada y utilizada y asesinada. Desde luego Gaara no pagaría el rescate, ella era una ninja y si eran capturados pues morían, y sabía que así era como debía ser.

Entonces vino como una increíble conmoción a su sistema, cuando vio arena deslizarse sobre los cuerpos de sus atacantes, antes de estrujarlos brutalmente hasta que explotaron. La visión la hizo vomitar. Captó un vistazo de un enloquecido Gaara cuando intencionadamente la dejó atrás, sus brazos levantados mientras causaba que el campamento entero se hundiera bajo la tierra. Kankuro estuvo a su lado, su mano frotando su espalda mientras vomitaba (bueno, no que hubiera comido algo en más de un día, pero su cuerpo fue sacudido por lágrimas y sollozos y seguía tratando de purgarse del horror que sentía).

Gaara, tras haber acabado de destruir el campamento, regresó con ella, su rostro suavizado y su mano extendida. Ino estaba demasiado avergonzada, avergonzada por su debilidad al ser capturada y por su incapacidad para escapar. Le daba vergüenza no haberle escuchado cuando él había tenido tanta razón, y que hubiese tenido que salir y rescatarla. Pero sobre todo, estaba avergonzada de que una parte de ella estuviera ligeramente horrorizada por la facilidad con la que él asesinaba, y de la mirada en su cara, y la visión de la sangre empapando la arena...

Así que se volteó, incapaz de afrontar el horror ahora, después de todo el terror por el que había pasado, y se desmayó.


	13. La reunión

**La reunión:**

Gaara fue un hombre increíblemente confundido y perturbado. Por una parte, estuvo furioso con Ino por ir a esa excursión al campo en contra de sus deseos, y estuvo enojado con ella por ser atrapada. Pero estuvo aún más enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan débil como para dejarla ir en primer lugar.

Estaba también horrorizado con su persona por perder el control así... y ni siquiera tenía al Shukaku para culparle de esta vez. Había visto la mirada de horror en los ojos de Ino justo antes de que desmayara por el agotamiento. Ella le tenía miedo ahora, justo como todos los demás.

Kankuro vino a decirle que Ino se había despertado hacía una hora, que estaba bien y tan fogosa como siempre, pero Gaara no se atrevía a ir a visitarla. Estaba seguro de que ella no le querría allí y que únicamente pondría peor las cosas. Así que fue a deprimirse a casa; Temari todavía estaba controlando las cosas en la oficina del Kazekage, ella le había dicho que estaba demasiado preocupado por Ino para hacerlo de manera eficaz en este momento (y había estado en lo cierto).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Kankuro hubo informado a Ino de que Gaara no vendría a visitarla al hospital, ella había exigido ser liberada de inmediato. Los medic-nin se habían negado, y asignaron a Kankuro como guardia para mantener a Ino descansando en cama por ese día.

Innecesario decir que a Ino no le hizo ninguna gracia. Cuando finalmente cayó la noche y fue dada de alta en el hospital, se precipitó furiosa por la puerta principal y por las calles. Llegó hasta su propia puerta y la abrió de golpe. Sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en la meditabunda figura de la esquina del sofá y siguió caminando hacia su marido, su ira creciendo con cada momento de silencio. Deteniéndose frente a él con las manos en las caderas, comenzó su diatriba.

- Cariño - dijo un tanto sarcástica y muy enojada - estoy en casa. ¡Soy tan feliz de que me hayas extrañado lo suficiente como para venir a verme al hospital! ¡Es realmente emotivo saber que te preocupas lo necesario de mí como para asegurarte de que estaba bien!

- Sabía que estabas bien - protestó Gaara débilmente, se había sobresaltado un poco cuando ella irrumpió furiosa - Kankuro me lo dijo - añadió a la defensiva.

El Kazekage estaba más que un poco confundido. ¿Ella no estaba asustada de él? No estaba actuando como tal. Y estaba enfadada con él por no visitarla... así que obviamente le había querido allí...

- Qué, ¿entonces has decidido simplemente que soy demasiado débil y no quieres tener nada más conmigo? ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que tan sólo porque no pude-

- Cállate - exigió Gaara, necesitaba un minuto para pensar y sus reproches no estaban ayudando.

Ino se congeló, conmocionada. ¿Quién se creía él que era? Su boca se abrió y cerró en vano, mientras trataba de expresar su extremo disgusto con él. Los pocos momentos de silencio fueron todo lo que Gaara necesitó para darse cuenta de que ella evidentemente había querido verle, y eso era todo lo que realmente le importaba.

- ¿Cállate? - dijo Ino, encontrando su voz nuevamente; la incredulidad hizo que su voz subiera una octava - ¿_Cállate_? ¿Pues quién te crees que er- mmph?

Fue cortada cuando Gaara bruscamente extendió la mano, tiró de ella hacia su regazo y apresó sus labios con los suyos. Su amor por el otro, la preocupación y el terror que sintieron, todo expresado por sí mismo en un ardiente e increíblemente apasionado beso. Las manos de Ino alcanzaron a quitarle la camiseta a Gaara, en tanto él usaba su arena para transportarles al dormitorio, donde inmediatamente colocó a Ino debajo suyo sobre la cama...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No fue hasta unas horas más tarde, cuando se enroscó junto a su marido, que Ino expresó la pregunta que había empezado todo esto.

- ¿Por qué no viniste a verme? - preguntó, un tanto irritada.

- No pensé que lo quisieras - confesó él.

Alarmada, Ino apoyó su torso sobre la cama para poder mirarle a los ojos, mientras sus dedos trazaban círculos perezosamente sobre el musculoso pecho.

- ¿Por qué no querría verte? Te amo.

- Yo... yo pensé que podrías tenerme miedo. Después de lo que hice en el campamento... te apartaste de mí justo antes de desmayarte - le recordó.

Ino frunció el ceño, y Gaara sintió como si su corazón dejase de latir mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

- Sabes que yo conocía de lo que eras capaz desde antes. Estuve en los exámenes chuunin contigo - se acordó.

- Sí... pero ese era Shukaku - le recordó suavemente - Éste era yo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, pensando en lo que él había dicho y la noche de su rescate. Despacio, asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Quieres la verdad?

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron mucho. ¿Realmente la había aterrorizado? Su mano cubrió la de ella sobre su pecho, como si la retuviese con él para siempre. Y asintió, necesitaba saberlo.

- Ver lo que hiciste fue terrible. La sangre en la arena, los gritos del campamento entero... Nunca he visto nada como eso, y probablemente nunca lo olvidaré.

Gaara hizo amago de apartarse, pero Ino agarró la mano que había estado sosteniendo en la suya para hacerle escuchar.

- Agregando el hecho de que yo estaba exhausta, y más asustada de lo que alguna vez he estado en mi vida; y sí, fuiste un poco aterrorizante - Ino le sonrió, pero Gaara se sintió miserable - Pero... - continuó ella, y la esperanza relució en los ojos del pelirrojo - ver eso me hizo percatarme de algo. Tienes ese tipo de poder a tu disposición todo el tiempo, pero aun así eres uno de los hombres más gentiles y amables que alguna vez he conocido. Eres respetuoso con aquellos que te rodean y te preocupas genuinamente por tu gente. El hecho de que puedas contener esa clase de poder, únicamente demuestra que no eres alguien a quien necesite temer.

- Te amo - admitió Gaara bien alto, por primera vez en su vida, mientras tiraba de ella hacia encima de él en un abrazo.

- Y yo a ti - le afirmó ella, acurrucando la cabeza en su pecho antes de que un pensamiento la asaltara y soltase una risita - Además, fue casi agradable saber que te desquiciaste tanto sólo por mí.

- Jamás me lo hagas otra vez - la advirtió, apretándola incluso más estrechamente.

- Te lo prometo - dijo ella satisfecha, en tanto los dos iban a la deriva por el sueño.


	14. Epílogo

___Ha sido un largo camino traduciendo este fanfic... ¡por fin lo he terminado! (leontinees llora de alegría). Gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado, ¡si he podido continuar hasta ahora ha sido por vuestro apoyo ^o^!_

* * *

**Epílogo:**

Gaara iba caminando a casa tras un largo día en la oficina, disfrutando de la paz que llenaba su aldea. Algunos niños vinieron corriendo a él, pidiendo verle manipular la arena; él sonrió y felizmente accedió. Era asombroso qué diferencia habían hecho tres años... qué diferencia Ino había hecho, no sólo en él, sino en toda la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Retomando su camino hacia la puerta de su casa, entró y fue recibido por el delicioso aroma del guiso, que Ino había dejado cociéndose a fuego lento en el fogón antes de irse a la academia.

- Hola, cielo - le saludó Ino animadamente, girándose desde el fogón y balanceándose hacia él.

Gaara aún no podía contener una sonrisa al pensar que esta fabulosa mujer era suya. Ino se alzó de puntillas para darle un besito rápido, pero Gaara inmediatamente la atrapó en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí para un beso mucho más satisfactorio. Esto duró hasta que Ino apartó bruscamente a Gaara, y rápidamente se volteó hacia el horno antes de sacar una bandeja de pan de maíz y enviarle una mirada regañona.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me hagas eso mientras estoy cocinando? - farfulló ella, incapaz de retener el feliz destello de sus ojos, o de evitar que las comisuras de su boca se fruncieran hacia arriba.

Gaara sonrió sin arrepentimiento y se sentó a la mesa, que había sido puesta con la atención habitual de Ino a los detalles.

- Bueno, pues... - dijo Ino mientras llevaba la comida a la mesa y se sentaba frente a Gaara - Tengo noticias.

El Kazekage la miró con curiosidad mientras inhalaba un poco del fragante estofado de su plato. Su ceja se arqueó mientras esperaba pacientemente a que ella continuase, preguntándose qué clase de noticias eran exactamente. Todavía no era un experto en interpretar emociones, e Ino tenía tantas que a veces era difícil entenderlas.

- Oh, no me mires así. ¡Es una buena noticia! Al menos, yo creo que lo es - dijo un tanto más vacilante.

Gaara solamente asintió con la cabeza para que continuara, impaciente por conocer lo que sea que ella quería decirle.

- Sé que no hemos realmente hablado de esto todavía, pero ha sucedido... y bueno, en realidad lo estaba esperando-

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Gaara, cansado de los intentos de ella por eludir la cuestión.

- Estoy embarazada.

Gaara se congeló, una repentina sensación de terror recorriéndole.

- ¿Qué? - inquirió incrédulo.

- Oh, vamos Gaara, no te hagas el sorprendido. Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, con la frecuencia que... - Ino se detuvo para aclararse la garganta - Entonces, ¿qué piensas? - le preguntó de nuevo, algo más tiernamente.

Gaara, incapaz de afrontar este giro repentino e inesperado en su vida, abruptamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

Ino tan sólo suspiró y se inclinó con tristeza sobre su cena. Después de todo, tenía que cuidar de sí misma ahora. Este era su hijo y el de Gaara, y no podría estar más feliz... de acuerdo, eso era mentira. Sería más feliz si su marido no se hubiera simplemente ido tras oír la noticia, pero sabía que Gaara necesitaría tiempo para aceptar este cambio, y podía esperar. Por un poco rato. Luego únicamente tendría que meter algo de sentido en él.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara vagaba sin rumbo por la aldea. Sus pies, sin embargo, seguían tratando de llevarle de vuelta con Ino, así que Gaara finalmente cedió y se sentó en el techo de su casa, mirando las estrellas. ¿Un niño? Destruiría la paz de su hogar. Gaara ni siquiera pensaba que sería un especial buen padre; simplemente no parecía algo que él pudiera hacer. Además, el bebé acapararía toda la atención de Ino.

Ino esperó pacientemente durante unas horas antes de dirigirse al lugar en el que sabía que acabaría Gaara. Saltando al tejado, caminó en silencio hacia su marido. La arena de Gaara se arremolinó en torno a ella y la llevó junto a él, adonde estaba sentado, silencioso e inmóvil.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? - preguntó ella suavemente.

Cuando Gaara finalmente se volteó a mirarla, ella se sorprendió un poco por la vulnerabilidad que mostraba en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa si no le gusto? - preguntó.

Ino envolvió un brazo alrededor de él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- ¿Cómo podrías no gustarle? - dijo - Eres maravilloso, y eres su padre. El bebé te adorará.

- Pero... no creo que pueda ser padre - dijo desesperadamente.

Ino solamente ondeó su mano en un gesto desdeñoso.

- Todo el mundo piensa eso, estarás genial. Nunca sabes a menos que lo intentes, ¿no?

- Y ... ¿qué hay de ti? - dijo Gaara tan bajito que Ino tuvo que aguzar el oído para escucharlo.

- Estoy segura de que podré adaptarme a la maternidad de alguna manera. Se supone que es un instinto natural...

- No - dijo él un poco más alto - No te va a hacer daño, ¿verdad?

Ino se congeló, incapaz de responder realmente a eso. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo mucho que Gaara se preocupaba por ella.

- Gaara, estaré bien. Es lo que quiero.

- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

- Tendremos un bebé. ¡Seremos una familia!

Y Gaara decidió que podía vivir con eso.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Su aceptación de la decisión fue replanteada cuando Ino comenzó a vomitar cada mañana. Le dolía verla miserable y encorvada sobre la taza del inodoro. El embarazo fue más difícil para Ino de lo que ella había esperado. No por el bebé, por extraño que parezca, sino por Gaara. Él se preocupaba mucho por ella, y aunque eso fuera dulce, únicamente la hacía alterarse más. Necesitaba un amigo con ella para afrontar todo esto, así que ambas Temari y Sakura hicieron planes de venir a Suna para el último trimestre. Hasta entonces, sin embargo, Ino estaba sola.

Lo más duro para Gaara, y probablemente lo más entretenido para todos los demás (siempre y cuando estuviesen bien lejos), fueron los cambios de humor. Ino siempre había estado sujeta a cambios bruscos de humor, pero el embarazo aumentaba diez veces su imprevisible tendencia. Gaara aprendió rápidamente que podía manejar a la Ino enfadada, simplemente se refugiaba en su armadura de arena y la dejaba que le lanzase lo que quisiera (y esto incluía todo, desde ropa y zapatos hasta la licuadora o la televisión); también podía tratar con la Ino exuberante, que de hecho le gustaba bastante...

Con lo que no podía lidiar era la Ino triste. Las acusaciones de que él la odiaba le herían un poco _demasiado_ profundo, y todo lo que podía hacer era sostenerla en sus brazos y mecer gentilmente a su sollozante esposa adelante y atrás, diciéndole que la amaba hasta que finalmente ella le permitía besarla y todo volvía a la normalidad... al menos por un rato. Ella tendía a ir en ciclos (de enojada a triste y luego a exuberante y viceversa) un par de veces al día, y estuvo más que comprobado que el Kazekage tuvo que dejar muchas de sus obligaciones oficiales en manos de su hermano mayor. En una ocasión había dejado a Ino con Kankuro, pero el marionetista se había negado a hacerlo nunca _jamás_ otra vez.

El tiempo pasó, y Gaara aprendió a tener la casa bien provista de pepinillos y mantequilla de cacahuete. Porqué, no estaba del todo seguro, pero Ino se enfadaba mucho cuando quería una u otra cosa y no había. Incluso había aprendido a ignorar las raras ocasiones en las que ella _en verdad _se comía los dos juntos, untando los pepinillos con la mantequilla de cacahuete. Ino, por otra parte, había estado adaptándose sorprendentemente bien, dejando aparte el hecho de que era un desastre emocional. Fue cuando su quinto mes la golpeó que Ino se derrumbó completamente. Acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba tironeando de su ropa cuando le vino una súbita y desgarradora comprensión.

- ¡Estoy gorda! - se lamentó, y se arrojó sobre la cama en desesperación.

Gaara la encontró allí unas horas más tarde, y pasó el resto del día convenciéndola de que no, no estaba gorda; y sí, él todavía la amaba. Y por supuesto que no podía ponerse a dieta, ella necesitaba comer para el bebé, el bebé de los dos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Ino rompió aguas Gaara, Sakura, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru y Chouji la llevaron corriendo al hospital. Iba una semana temprano, y desafortunadamente los padres de Ino no llegarían hasta el día siguiente. Sakura estaba con Ino para traer al bebé, pues la rubia no confiaría en nadie más; Temari en cambio se quedó en la sala de espera, ella y Kankuro estaban tratando de mantener a Gaara calmado. Cuando un grito de Ino rompió el ambiente (llenándolo con maldiciones) Chouji y Shikamaru se le unieron, reteniendo al frustrado Kazekage en su lugar con sus jutsus.

Pero de alguna forma, horas más tarde todo era perfecto, mejor de lo que él pudiera nunca haber imaginado. Estaba sentado en una silla, puesta al lado de la cama en la que su exhausta esposa yacía, simplemente mirándola y comprobando por sí mismo que ella estaba estupendamente bien. Sakura entró con un pequeño bulto de mantas y se lo ofreció a Ino, que perezosamente se colocó en una posición sentada antes de aceptarlo. Ella retiró dulcemente las mantas de la pequeña carita, antes de mirar a Sakura interrogante.

- Es una niña - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, antes de salir de la habitación para contárselo a los demás.

Gaara se inclinó para mirar con timidez, y se sorprendió cuando Ino prestamente besó la frente de la bebé y luego se la ofreció. Una mirada de pánico llenó sus ojos, pero el agotamiento en el suplicante rostro de Ino le hizo extender la mano cuidadosamente, y aceptar el bulto que contenía a su hija. Miró abajo hacia la bebé, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa invadiera su cara: ella tenía cabello rojo, como él. Sus ojos eran grandes y suplicantes como los de Ino, pero verdes como los suyos. Su nariz, su barbilla, y los labios de Ino. Era la cosa más bonita que alguna vez había visto.

Unos minutos más tarde, el resto del grupo acudió en tropel para ver a la recién llegada. Gaara se negó a ceder su contacto con ella, así que todos se le reunieron alrededor y parlotearon con la bebé por un rato. Alguien ajeno habría notado con fascinación cómo todos los rudos semblantes se suavizaron de inmediato a la vista de la bebita.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? - preguntó Shikamaru.

Gaara únicamente se encogió de hombros, él e Ino nunca habían llegado a decidir los nombres del bebé. Pensaba que se ocuparían de eso cuando ella se sintiera mejor.

No mucho después, todos se fueron de nuevo. Sakura le recordó descansar un poco mientras cerraba la puerta del hospital (nadie se atrevería a enviar al Kazekage a casa y lejos de su esposa). Reconociendo su necesidad de dormir, Gaara suavemente se puso de pie y le dio a una dormida Ino un rápido beso, antes de caminar hacia la cama junto a la suya y tumbarse con la bebé en sus brazos. Se quedó dormido con su nueva hija firmemente sujeta a su pecho.

Ino se despertó unas horas más tarde, y cuando vio a su marido durmiendo pacíficamente con su hija en sus brazos, le dedicó una satisfecha sonrisa antes de hundirse nuevamente en el sueño.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Venid niños, hora de desayunar! - gritó Ino escaleras arriba, antes de volver a la cocina y dar los toques finales a la comida.

Una Akina de once años bajó corriendo las escaleras la primera, e Ino sonrió al ver el rebelde cabello rojo de su hija mayor. Keitaro, su segundo hijo y único chico, la siguió. El rubio de diez años la recordaba a Naruto, aunque Gaara siempre dijera que Keitaro tomó su personalidad de ella. Amaya y Hana, de ocho y seis años, bajaron a desayunar las siguientes, las dos rubias parloteando amigablemente sobre cualquier cosa bajo el sol. Finalmente vino su marido, llevando de la mano a una Ayame de dos años (que lucía exactamente igual que una versión en miniatura de Ino).

- Daos prisa, que no queremos llegar tarde - les apresuró Ino, emocionada por regresar a su carrera de enseñanza tras una pausa de once años.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, e Ino vociferó "Adelante, está abierto". Un largo minuto pasó antes de que Kankuro (todavía muy soltero) se incorporase a la escena familiar.

- ¡Tío Kankuro! - chillaron los niños, al tiempo que se le tiraban encima en un abrazo.

- Gracias por cuidar de Ayame y Hana - dijo Ino, picándole en la mejilla como saludo.

- No hay problema - Kankuro se encogió de hombros - Puedo hacer todo el trabajo que necesito mientras estoy aquí.

- ¡De acuerdo todo el mundo, hora de irse! - dijo Ino, agrupando a sus hijos en la puerta y asegurándose de que todos tenían sus comidas y abrigos - Keitaro, deja a tu hermana sola. Akina querida, ¿tu cabello no se vería mucho mejor si tan sólo me dejaras trenzarlo? No, está bien, eres muy linda de todos modos, así que supongo que no importa. Amaya, deja de esconderte y vamos, deberías estar emocionada por tu primer día. Ah, y Keitaro, solamente porque soy tu profesora no es excusa para pasarte de listo. Intenta cualquier gracia hoy, y te haré comer los calcetines, ¿entendido?

Alternando entre halagos y amenazas, Ino tuvo a todos sus hijos saliendo seguros por la puerta, antes de regresar corriendo y darle a su marido un rápido beso.

- Te amo - dijo apresuradamente, antes de correr tras su conjunto de niños.

- Yo también te amo - la llamó Gaara a su espalda, recibiendo un gesto de reconocimiento.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo a la academia, papi? - preguntó Hana.

- No eres lo suficiente mayor - la recordó - Ahora tengo que irme también, así que te portarás bien con el tío Kankuro, ¿verdad?

- Supongo - resopló ella.

- Hasta luego, Hana - dijo Gaara, inclinándose y dándole a su hija un beso en la frente - Hasta luego, Ayame - repitió el movimiento.

- _Ayó_ papi - dijo la pequeña Ayame, levantando un regordete puñito como despedida antes de detenerse - ¿_Alena_? - preguntó esperanzada.

- Hoy no, se me está haciendo tarde. Jugaré contigo por la noche, ¿vale? - prometió Gaara.

Pensando por un minuto, la de dos años asintió, y luego se ocupó de encontrar al "tío Kanky".

- Gracias de nuevo, Kankuro - agregó Gaara en cuanto su hermano le materializó en la puerta de la cocina.

- Ve y sé importante - dijo Kankuro - ¡Yo voy a quedarme aquí y jugar!

- Nunca crecerás, ¿verdad? - suspiró Gaara.

- ¡No! Pero tú creciste bien - dijo Kankuro.

Gaara lo pensó un momento.

- Sabes, nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiese tener todo esto...

- No te ofendas hermanito, pero yo tampoco. Aunque de alguna manera, te sienta bien.

Gaara asintió antes de despedirse y salió de su hogar. Kankuro tenía razón, decidió, le sentaba bien. Por primera vez, Gaara se dio cuenta de que no cambiaría nada en su vida, ya que todo lo que había sucedido acabó en él teniendo todo lo que nunca se atrevió a soñar. Era una vida tan perfecta como uno podría pedir en el loco mundo en el que vivían.

**THE END**


End file.
